Happy Tree Friends: Starforce
by tillerian
Summary: Flaky is a shy and lonely porcupine. Yet, one day, she meets an alien from outer space. The alien tells her of an upcoming invasion that would destroy the world! And she is the only one who can stop them! Is she brave enough to face them? R&R PLEASE!
1. A Lonely Heart

Happy Tree Friends: Starforce

Part I: A Lonely Heart

Once upon a time, there was a land that was different from ours. A land filled with animals that lived like we did. Where woodland critters talked and lived like humans. This is the land of Happy Tree Friends.

There was a small town that was in this land. There, lived a porcupine. Her name was Flaky. Flaky was a red porcupine with dandruff in her quills. No matter how hard she tried, she could never get rid of them. There was something peculiar about this porcupine that was different from the rest. She was timid and shy. She was also alone. She had no friends. She never did. She was by herself all the time. She shut herself out from the world, only watching from afar. She didn't know how to handle the world around her, she didn't know how to deal with people. So, she just stayed by herself.

She got up one morning and ate her breakfast. Afterwards she looked outside and saw it was a beautiful day. Sunny, cloudy, rainy: It didn't matter to her. All this meant to her was that she could go outside. When she finished eating, she went outside to walk around town.

As she was walking she noticed five people in the park.

The first person was a female chipmunk. She was pink and she had a red bow in her hair. Her name was Giggles. She was the leader of the pack.

The second was a male rabbit. He was yellow with white puffy hair. His name was Cuddles. He seemed to be particularly close to Giggles, in almost a romantic kind of way.

The third was a female skunk. She was blue with a pink flower in her hair, she also had a necklace with a deodorizer shaped like a pine tree hanging around her neck. Her name was Petunia. She was, for the most part, a clean freak. Everything she gets her hands on, she had to clean.

The fourth was a male anteater. He was light blue and wore glasses. He also had a pocket on his chest where he stored pens and sharpies and whatnot. His name was Sniffles. Sniffles was quite intelligent for one his age. He was somewhat of a techno geek and loved to make things.

The fifth and final one was a male beaver. He was purple and had freckles on his face. Most notably were two large buck teeth that hung low from his mouth. His name was Toothy. He can be a bit absent-minded at times, yet, he is a very friendly fellow. He also had the strange habit of biting things.

Flaky wasn't particularly fond of this bunch. The reason? Often, whenever they spot her, they try to force her to join their group. Flaky, of course being the shy and lonely person, always refuses. Often, they try to drag her into their group… sometimes literally. Yet, Flaky always finds a way to get away from them.

Today was pretty much the same. As she spotted them, she tried her best to keep her distance. But, to no avail. Cuddles spotted her and immediately came to her. The others naturally followed.

"Hey, you!" said Cuddles "What're you doing out here?"

"Uh… I… don't have time for this…" Flaky replied.

"Don't be that way!" said Petunia "You have to join us!"

"I… I…" said Flaky

"Resistance is futile!" said Sniffles

"But-"

"What's the matter?" said Toothy "You shouldn't back down on our offer!"

"That's enough, you guys!" said Giggles "You! You've been avoiding us ever since we met. And not even a word of why!"

"Why… Why do you want me to be with you so badly?" said Flaky

"Because, our group seems to be a little low" said Giggles "Five is not a very lucky number. We need a sixth member in order to even us out!"

"Listen!" said Flaky "I don't care about your numbers! I don't care about your group! Leave me alone!"

Without another word, Flaky fled. Fled as far away as she could. She tried to lose sight of them. Fortunately, they didn't follow. Flaky found herself at her usual spot. Her favorite spot where she could just get away from it all.

It was a small cliff. Not a big cliff, mind you. Just a small one a few feet off the ground. Below was a river that gently trickled by. Just a little bit downstream and on the other side was a deck. Sometimes she could see a one or two people fish on that deck. There was also a tree right in the middle. If everyone had a place where they could keep to themselves, where they could just be away from it all, that one special place, this would be Flaky's place.

She rested her back on the tree and tried to catch her breath. A soothing breeze rustled the leaves above. She looked down the river and found herself in a calm state of mind. This place never once reminded her of anything bad. This was a place where she could forget all her worries and relax.

She closed her eyes and smiled. If there was one part of her life that wasn't so bad, that wasn't so lonely, it would be this. This moment of peace.

This is what it is like to be Flaky. A sad and lonely porcupine. One who cannot cope with people, one who does not really want any friends, because she didn't know how to deal with them. One who is afraid of everything around her. Who fears for the worst. Yet somehow, has that one special place, where she can escape from it all.

That afternoon, she rested at home. Trash day was tomorrow, so she gathered her trash and took it out to the curb. Yet, before she set her trash into the garbage pail, she saw something shine.

She set her trash aside to see what it was. It was a pair of glasses. A strange pair of glasses. Glasses that she had never seen before. They were red pair of glasses that looked like sunglasses. They looked unique to her. Why they'd be in there was beyond her. She took them out and looked at them. She was about to put them on, when she heard something in the distance. It was just a dog, barking. She set the pair of glasses on her head, put the trash in the pail and went back home.

She brought them with her because… well… I can't really explain why, but… she had a strange feeling about them. A good strange feeling. She liked the glasses and thought she'd keep them for herself, since its last owner apparently didn't really want them anymore, whoever they were…

That night, she went to bed. She set the glasses on her night stand and looked at them. Never once had she seen a pair of glasses like them. Not on tv, not in the store, not in advertisements, not anywhere. They looked like glasses that people would be interested in.

She decided not to let it bother her and she rolled over to look out the window. The stars filled the sky like some city in the sky. The moon was there to rule over the night. Everything was calm and peaceful. The crickets were having an orchestra of chirping and the streetlights shined on the roads. Flaky soon drifted to sleep.

Yet, little did she nor the world know that this night was no ordinary night. For far into the heavens, far from anyone's reach, six unfamiliar figures loomed over the unsuspecting planet.

One was a spiky figure, one was a two-faced figure, one was a horned figure, one was a winged figure, one was a balanced figure, and one was a serpent figure.

"So, this is Earth, huh?" said the spiky figure "Kind of an out-of-the-way place, don't ya think?"

"Yes, indeed" said the two-faced figure "I'm sending you down there first to investigate. Find a host and have your way with it! I want you to wreak havoc on a small community!"

"Heh… sure thing!" said the spiky figure "This'll be a cakewalk!"

"Be sure to leave some for me!" said the horned figure "I want to destroy things too!"

"I will……… if you're lucky!" said the spiky figure

The horned figure turned to him and replied "Why you…"

"Patience!" said the two-faced figure "You will have your turn soon!" He turned to the spiky figure "Now, listen, you must find a lonely heart, twist their mind, and use them against this planet! Understood?"

"You can count on me" said the spiky figure

The spiky figure descended upon the world in search of a lonely heart.

"Are you sure you want to send him?" said the balanced figure

"Fret not, my friends" said the two-faced figure "There is no way this planet can retaliate against us. It's in our favor!"


	2. A Visitor from the Heavens

Part II: A Visitor from the Heavens

The next morning, Flaky decided to go to her favorite spot again. She took the strange glasses with her and wore them on her head. As she was walking through the town, she looked around for Giggles and her group of friends. She didn't see them anywhere. She quickly continued on to her favorite spot.

Finally, she got there. It was lonely and peaceful as always. Nobody was fishing on the deck today. It was much too early for it. Flaky took the glasses off her head and looked at them. Every time she did, she got a strange feeling. She had found them since yesterday and she had not once looked through them. She looked around and saw that still no one was around. She hesitated for a moment, and finally put them on.

She looked around. Everything was different! Well, everything was still there, but, she could see things that she couldn't see before! She could see waves of different color all around her, like electricity emerging from the ground. She even saw things that moved around. Some looked like people while others looked like light bulbs with faces. They walked around doing different things all the while. This was amazing to her! She had never seen such a thing!

She took the glasses off and they were gone. She looked around. Everything was the same as before. She put them back on. They were back! It was as if, there were invisible things around and she could only see them with these glasses!

She looked up and saw something even more spectacular. Yellow streaks that scattered in every direction all over the sky, like roads of light. When she looked closer, she saw that there were more of those strange people walking along them. It was very fascinating. She had never seen anything like it. These were no ordinary pair of glasses. They were something else.

As she looked in the sky she saw something. It was a red star in the sky. This was strange, for there were no stars during daytime, especially red ones. Flaky had no idea what was going on, yet this "star" was getting bigger and bigger. Until, CRASH!!! Something had fallen in front of Flaky and knocked her a few feet away, fortunately in the opposite direction of the cliff. She got up to see what crashed into her.

When she saw it, she was so frightened, she jumped. When she did, her glasses fell off. It was gone. She quickly got her wits together and put her glasses back on and there it was again! This creature was apparently like the other things that she saw with the glasses. She got a better look at the creature.

This one looked rather different, however. It was a spiky figure who seemed to resemble a hedgehog. He was red all over and was seemed to be made of a red electrical flame. There were pieces of armor on his hands and head, but he had no legs, just a little tail that hung beneath. His mouth was very jagged like razor sharp teeth. He also had sharp red eyes. They were fire red and they gazed in away from Flaky.

Flaky took a few steps back and said "W-w-who are y-you?"

"Hm?" The spiky figure turned around to Flaky "You can see me?"

"Uh…. Y-y-yes…"

"Ah-ha! It must be that visualizer!"

"Visualizer?"

"It's those funky looking glasses that you're wearing! You can see EM waves with them"

"EM waves? W-what are you talking about?"

"Don't you Earthlings know anything?!? Electromagnetic Waves, or EM waves for short, are certain light waves that travel throughout the universe! Not many people know that there are some EM waves that actually live"

"A-are you an… EM wave?"

"Heh… You could say that… My name is Alpha and I am an alien from the planet FM!"

"An a-alien? W-what do you want?"

"Kid, I'm not gonna lie to you. I've come here to destroy your planet! Me and my buddies who are somewhere out there!"

"N-no…"

Flaky knew she was dreaming! An alien who wants to destroy the world… here! Right in front of her! Just like in those sci-fi movies!

"I must be dreaming…" she said.

"Hate to break it to ya, you ain't!" said Alpha "And you know what? You're gonna help me destroy this world!"

"W-what?!?"

"We FM-ians only come to people who are lonely of heart. And you fit that category perfectly!"

"Me?"

"Yeah! I'm pretty sure you won't mind. You're alone anyway. Who knows, maybe if I spare you afterwards, you can finally be alone. No people to deal with… no person to bother you. This invasion could be the best thing that's ever happened to you"

"I…. I… I can't!"

"You can't?"

"I won't help you!" said Flaky "I refuse to! I don't want to hurt anyone!"

"That's too bad" said Alpha "'cause I ain't leaving until you do as I say"

Flaky knew that he was serious. He wanted her to help him destroy the world. Flaky did what she does best. She quickly turned around and ran. Ran as far away as she could. Farther and farther away. Away from this alien. She had to tell somebody. But who would believe her? That aliens were attacking the planet? They would most likely send her away for it. She decided to keep running instead. She finally got tired and rested against a nearby tree. She tried to think about what happened.

"You really think running's gonna help you?" said a voice.

Flaky immediately turned around and saw Alpha! He had kept up with her! Flaky backed up against the tree in fear.

"W-what do you want with me?!?" said Flaky.

"I already told you! I need your help to destroy this planet!" said Alpha "So, what's it gonna be?"

Flaky fled again. This time she turned tight corners hiding through anything she could to get away from this thing! When she was finally tired, she thought she lost him.

"Man, you aren't good at this" said Alpha who was right next to her.

"Go away!" said Flaky.

Once again, she fled. Trying her best to move away as far as possible. She rested again.

"Just give up!" said Alpha

"No!"

This lasted for a few hours. Flaky runs, she rests, she sees Alpha, she runs again. This cycle kept turning over and over and over again. Over time, Flaky began to slow down out of fatigue. Eventually, she started walking instead. She knew that Alpha was going to follow her, but she tried to get away anyway.

Finally, she gave up. She didn't really care anymore. She didn't care that an alien was following her demanding her for destruction. She realized that he wouldn't do anything until she did as he said. So, she decided to ignore him completely. She seemed to have gotten used to the idea of aliens. Yet, to her dismay, he wouldn't stop following her.

"Wow! You tired already?" said Alpha "You really could use a workout!" Flaky ignored him and he knew it "Hey! You! I'm talking to you! Can you hear me? I know you can!" Flaky lifted her visualizer on her head so she couldn't see him anymore "Oh, yeah! That's real helpful! You do realize it's rude to ignore people! Huh? I know you can still hear me!" Flaky quickened her pace "Hey! Where you going? Can I at least get a name?"

Flaky stopped and said "It's Flaky. Now, go away!" She continued.

"Flaky?!? What kind of name is Flaky?!?" said Alpha "Well… I guess it does fit you, since you have all that white stuff in your hair!"

Flaky quickly turned around, flipping down her visualizer in the process and said "That's not really any of your business, is it?!? Listen! I… don't… want…. To… destroy… the… world! Now, go bother someone else"

She turned around and walked off, this time a little faster.

"Ohhoho, no you don't!" said Alpha "No one gets rid of Alpha that easily! Hey! Get back here!"

Alpha followed.

Flaky couldn't believe this. What she once was afraid of completely is now annoyed by. She flipped up her visualizer hoping that would help a little. He followed her back to the town and he wouldn't stop talking. Flaky really tried her best to ignore him. If anyone saw she was talking to nothing, they would really think she was crazy.

Suddenly she spotted Giggles and her friends and quickly hid into a nearby allyway. Alpha, of course, went in with her. She peered out to look at them, hoping they wouldn't find her.

"You do know that hiding isn't going to help you get rid of me!" said Alpha

Flaky quickly turned around and said "Shush!!!"

"What're you shushing me for?!?" said Alpha "You're the only one who can see and hear me!!!"

Flaky ignored him and continued watching them, waiting for a chance to bolt on home.

"What're you hiding from anyway?" said Alpha

"Them" Flaky pointed to Giggles and her group.

"Those guys? Why?"

"Every day, they want me to join their group! I really don't want to. I don't really feel very comfortable around people. I don't like to talk to them. I'm too scared to…"

"Now I see why you're so lonely"

"I kind of like it, though"

"Well, then, how about I tear them up for you, if you do as I say!"

"What?!? No!"

"I thought you said you hated them"

"I never said that! Just because their not my friends doesn't mean I hate them!....... Although… They can be annoying sometimes…"

Suddenly, she saw them looking the other way and started walking that direction. This was her chance! She got out of the allyway and bolted the other direction.

Suddenly she heard Cuddles say "Hey! There she is!!!" She immediately froze.

"Ah… crap…." She said

It was as she feared. Giggles and her group came over.

"Ah-ha! There you are!" said Giggles "We've been looking all over for you! You are not going to avoid us this time!"

"How many times do I have to say it?!? I don't want to be a part of your group!" said Flaky

"That's too bad!" said Toothy "Because you're gonna join us! Whether you like it or not!"

"Geez! No wonder you were hiding from these guys!" said Alpha "They're all over you!"

"Please, just leave me alone" said Flaky "I don't like to be around people"

"You can't just go do everything by yourself" said Cuddles "You need someone's help sometimes"

"No, I don't" said Flaky "Just go away!"

"It's your shyness that's the problem!" said Sniffles "The only way to overcome it, is if you start talking to people, like us"

"I don't want to!" said Flaky

"Say! That's some funny looking sunglasses you have!" said Toothy pointing to her visualizer.

"Hey, yeah! Those are some strange looking glasses!" said Cuddles "Where'd you get 'em?"

"I… uh… found them…" said Flaky.

"You found them?" said Cuddles "Where?"

"Will you just leave me alone?" said Flaky.

"I've never seen any sunglasses like those before!" said Sniffles "With ones as funny looking as those, we would've heard about them by now!"

"Come on, tell us! There's no reason for you not to" said Cuddles

"I…. I found them in the trash…" said Flaky.

"In the trash?!?" said Toothy

"Wow, who would've thought you were such a garbage digger!" said Cuddles

"I found them in _my_ trash!" said Flaky

"Ew!!!" said Petunia "You washed those things, did you?"

"Uh… no… not yet…" said Flaky

"Gross! You need to wash them!" said Petunia "And you're wearing them on your head! Well, your hair's already a mess, but… EW!!!"

Flaky put her hands in her hair, embarrassed, and said "Look, will you just leave me alone!?!"

"Geez, you're not very bright, are you?" said Cuddles

Flaky put her hands down and said "Listen, I-"

"You know, Flaky, I could help you get rid of them…" said Alpha

"Shut up!" Flaky quietly said through her teeth.

"What did you just say?" said Giggles

"Oh! Uh… Nothing nothing!" said Flaky "I gotta go! Bye!"

Flaky bolted off. Fortunately, they didn't follow. Flaky eventually slowed down to a walk. Alpha, of course, kept up with her.

"Boy, you really are something" said Alpha "You didn't even fight back… If it were me, I would've torn them apart. You have a lot to learn"

Flaky ignored him and continued on. Finally, she made it home.

"What is this place?" said Alpha

"This is my house" said Flaky unlocking the door. She opened the door, went inside, and turned around "And you're not allowed inside!" She slammed the door behind her.

Flaky walked into the kitchen to make some lunch.

"What makes you think that you can avoid me?!?" said Alpha

"How did you get in here?!?" said Flaky.

"I'm made of EM waves! I can go through solid objects!" said Alpha.

"Well, go through that wall and get out!" said Flaky

"No!"

"I… AGH!!! For an alien who came to destroy us, you are so… irritating!"

"You won't do what I want you to do!"

"Listen! I'm not worth your time. Go find someone else and leave me alone… please!"

"I'm not going anywhere"

"Very well then…" she leaned over to him and glared at him "I hope you don't have any plans today, because I'm not doing anything"

Alpha leaned to her back, smile and said "I don't have anything better to do"

Then, it was on! The waiting game. Flaky went about her day around the house, just waiting for Alpha to leave. Alpha didn't move at all. Instead, he floated there, waiting for Flaky to give in. Hours went by, they were still waiting… and waiting… and waiting… and waiting. Not one word was said between them.

Eventually, the sun slowly sank down beneath the horizon and the sky darkened into night. Flaky crawled into bed to go to sleep. She flipped down her visualizer and saw that Alpha was still there in her bedroom.

"Are you seriously still here?" said Flaky

"I told you, I ain't going anywhere!" said Alpha

"Will you leave me alone, already?!?"

"'Will you leave me alone, already?'" said Alpha mockingly "Geez! You sound like a broken record!"

"That's because I mean it!"

"Well, I'm not leaving!"

"AGH! GET… OUT!!!"

"No! I won't leave!"

"You're really getting on my nerves!"

"I don't care!"

"Well, you should! Now LEAVE!!!"

"I don't wanna!"

"This is unbearable!!!"

"That's too bad!"

Flaky put her pillow over her head.

"Come on, Flaky!" said Alpha "Just do what I ask and I'll leave you alone! That's all I ask of you!"

Alpha continued on for hours and hours. Flaky tried to ignore him but she couldn't. He kept going. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"You will never hear from me again!" said Alpha "All you have to do is-"

Flaky darted up to him and yelled "WILL YOU SHUT UP?!?!?"

The two argued and argued and argued. They argued all night. It wouldn't end!

Meanwhile, in a city nearby the town:

Five of the figures peered on top of a building. Watching the city below.

"What is taking Alpha so long?!?" said the horned figure "He should have destroyed a town by now! Nothing has changed! Nothing!"

"Hm… it seems that Alpha has a bit of a delay" said the two-faced figure "He seems to be having problems"

"Allow me to check up on him!" said the horned figure "I'll find a host and do his work for him. And if I find him, I'm gonna give him a beating he'll never forget"

"… Very well" said the two-faced figure "Do as you may, Taurus"

Taurus quickly descended through the city to the town.

"Is it a wise idea? Sending someone as reckless as he is?" said the winged figure

"Don't worry, if he gets out of hand, we'll stop him" said the two-faced figure.

The next day:

Flaky was walking around the town. Alpha was still following her and pestering her as usual. Until they passes a construction site.

"What's going on over there?" said Alpha

"Oh, that?" said Flaky "That's a construction site. There building a new building"

"Really…"

"Yes. But, it won't be done for another few months…"

"Months?!? Why does it take so long?!?"

"It's not something that happens over night. It's something that requires time and hard work"

Flaky watched as the workers were busy building the building. Then she saw a light blue moose sitting on a steel bar one story high. One of his antlers were hanging upside down. He looked as happy as can be. He was wearing a hard hat. Another worker walked up underneath him. He was an orange beaver wearing a yellow hard hat and a blue tool belt. Yet, both his hands were amputated and the stubs were wrapped in bandages. Why he was still there was beyond her.

"Hey, Lumpy!" the beaver called "Could you drop me the toolbox?"

"Okey-dokey, Handy!" said Lumpy

Lumpy reached over and grabbed the toolbox and dropped it down to Handy. Handy couldn't catch it due to his amputated hands and it fell on him. Fortunately, because of his hard hat, he didn't get too injured.

"Lumpy! I didn't mean literally, you dummy!!!" said Handy

"Sorry!" said Lumpy

"Get down here"

Lumpy did as his co-worker instructed and used an elevator to get down. He walked over to Handy sheepishly.

"Listen, Lumpy, this has been bothering us ever since we started working on this thing" said Handy

"I'm sorry… I'll be more careful" said Lumpy

"No, no, Lumpy" said Handy "I know you want to build this thing just as much as I do… but…"

"Oh! I do! I really, really do!" said Lumpy

"Lumpy… I know this may come out wrong… but… it's the truth… you're… well… you're stupid"

"Stupid?!?"

"Yeah! Stupid! You are more of a hazard than anything here! And this is a construction lot!!!"

"I promise I'll be better! I promise!!!"

"No, Lumpy… Just… Just go home…"

"Go home? Why?"

"Actually, I don't care where you go. The mall, the grocery store, the park… I don't care. But I don't want you go anywhere near this construction lot again"

"But… but…"

Tears filled Lumpy's eyes. He turned around and slowly walked away. On his way out, he took off his hard hat and tossed it away.

Flaky felt awful for him.

"Aw… poor guy…" said Flaky.

"Heh… sucks to be him" said Alpha.

Flaky knew that this moose had no where else to go. She felt really sorry for him. She knew she had to do something. She turned around and started to follow him.

"Hey! Where are you going?" said Alpha.

"I'm going to go talk to him" said Flaky

"Why do you want to go out of your way to help this guy?"

"Because he needs it"

Flaky continued on. She found Lumpy sitting on a park bench. He was sobbing quietly. Flaky shyly walked up to him.

"Hey… are you alright?" said Flaky.

Lumpy lifted his head up and saw her.

"Oh… hello…" he said.

"I saw what happened" said Flaky as she sat next to him "I'm really sorry about you losing your job"

"No… it's alright" said Lumpy "He's right… I am stupid… Everything I do is wrong! I just go and… mess things up… I'm no good"

"Don't say that"

"It's true… Handy and I have…. Have been working together for years… we've made so many buildings in this town together…" He pointed to a building across the street "We built that one" he pointed to a building down the road "… and that one… and that mall in this town? We built that one, too! Just the two of us… all by ourselves. With no one else's help. But every last one of them… I just screwed up a lot…"

"It's alright… Everyone makes mistakes. Even Handy knows that. We just have to learn from them. Just don't let it get you down. I'm sure that soon, Handy will understand that, and, who knows, maybe he'll let you work on that building again"

"Y-you think so?"

"I'm sure of it!"

"Th-thank you! I feel a whole lot better now!"

"Aw… it's alright. I… gotta get going now…"

"Good-bye. And thanks again!"

Flaky walked off.

"Gee, what a nice porcupine…"

"Heh… you really don't get it, do you?" said a voice from behind.

"W-who's there?" said Lumpy.

Suddenly a horned figure appeared before him. He was made of an orange electrical fire and had his arms crosses. He wore armor on his head that resembled a bull.

"My name is Taurus!" said Taurus "And don't worry, I'm here to help you"

"Help me?" said Lumpy

"Yes, help you. I couldn't help but notice you got fired from your job, correct?"

"Yeah… Handy fired me. But, I'm over it now! The nice porcupine cheered me up!"

"That porcupine is young. She knows nothing about reality! Here is the truth, Lumpy! You are strong, yes?"

"Yeah! I'm strong! I'm very strong!"

"There's your reason right there! Handy is jealous! Jealous of your strength. Where as he has no hands whatsoever, you have strength! He wants to build that structure all by himself! He wants all the credit!"

"I-is that true?"

"I know it is hard for you to believe, but yes, it is true!"

Lumpy started to sob "How? How could he be that way?"

"Join me, Lumpy!" said Taurus "Together, we'll show that Handy what you're capable of! We'll show the world what you're capable of!"

"Yeah! No one's gonna push me around anymore!"

"Yes, Lumpy! First, we must get to Handy!"

"I'm all for that!"

Meanwhile:

Flaky was back at the construction site, watching from afar. She knew that Lumpy would be alright. The construction continued.

Suddenly, Flaky saw Giggles and her friends come right up to her.

"Oh no… not them…" said Flaky

"What are you doing here of all places?" said Giggles

"I was watching them work on the building. Why do you need to know?" said Flaky

"Ugh! This place is filthy!" said Petunia "Why in the world would you be here?"

"Because I'm not a clean freak like you!" said Flaky

"Hey!!! You-"

"Drop it, Petunia!" said Giggles "Listen, you! We're not giving up on you!"

"Hey! Flaky!" said Alpha "Isn't that that moose that you helped?"

Flaky quickly turned around and saw that it was Lumpy! He had walked into the construction lot and walked up to Handy.

"It is!" said Flaky. She could have sworn there was something different about him.

"Hey! Are you ignoring us?!?" said Giggles "What are you looking at!

Giggles and her friends walked up to see what Flaky was seeing. They all saw Lumpy, too.

"Lumpy!?!" said Handy "What're you doing here? I thought I told you to leave"

"Shut up!!!" said Lumpy

He punched Handy to the ground!

"Lumpy!!! What in the world has gotten into you?!?" said Handy

"You ain't pushing me around no more!" said Lumpy

"What in the world?!?" said Flaky.

"Whoa!!!" said Alpha "Flaky! Put on your visualizer!"

Flaky did as he said and put on her visualizer. She saw another FM-ian right behind Lumpy.

"What in the world is that?!?" said Flaky

"That is Taurus!" said Alpha "Remember when I told you that there were other FM-ians somewhere out there? That's one of them! And he's a nasty one, too!"

"Wow!" said Cuddles "What's wrong with that guy! He just punched him for no reason!"

"Don't you see it?" said Flaky

"See what?" said Cuddles "I saw that moose punch him!"

"They don't have visualizers!" said Alpha "They can't see Taurus!"

"Oh… that's right…" said Flaky.

"Lumpy! Are you feeling alright?" said Handy.

"I'm feeling better than ever!" said Lumpy "Because I'm getting you back for all you've done to me!"

"Yes! That's right, Lumpy!" said Taurus "Show him what you can do!"

"Let me give you a taste of my abilities!" said Lumpy.

Suddenly, Taurus went into Lumpy! Lumpy drastically changed shape! He turned into a red, mechanical, bull-like monster with smoke coming from some exhaust pipes on his body.

"WHOA!!! THAT GUY JUST TURNED INTO A MONSTER!!!" said Toothy.

"Alpha! What just happened?!?" said Flaky.

"He wave changed" said Alpha

"Wave change?" said Flaky.

"Yeah, it's what I've been trying to get you to do!" said Alpha "Basically, it's when an EM being merges with another being. That being becomes even more powerful!"

"Lumpy!!! What in the world?!?" said Handy

"I AM TAURUS FIRE!!! I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING IN THIS TOWN!!! EVERYTHING!!!" yelled Lumpy.

"Oh no!!!" said Flaky.

As Flaky watched in horror as the once dumb, yet warmhearted moose turned into a destructive monster, she wondered what there is that could be done. Will there be a way to stop this new rampaging monster?


	3. The Shining Warrior

Part III: The Shining Warrior

Taurus Fire stood amongst the construction lot, puffing great smoke from his exhaust pipes. Flaky, Alpha, Giggles and her friends stood there and watched.

"Lumpy!!! What happened to you?!?" said Handy.

"ENOUGH!!!" said Taurus Fire. He punched Handy so hard, it knocked him into a pile of steel beams. Handy was greatly injured but still conscious. Taurus Fire turned around and blasted fire out of his mouth and everyone in its path caught fire. The workers were in panic, screaming everywhere.

"This is horrible!!!" said Flaky "What do we do?!?"

"I say we run!!!" said Cuddles

"No way!" said Giggles "I want to take a look at this!"

"Are you out of your mind?!?" said Flaky "You'll all get killed!!!"

"We'll find a safe spot, now let's go!" said Giggles

Giggles and her friends went inside to get a closer look.

"Boy, they sure aren't very bright are they?" said Alpha

"We need to get out of here!" said Flaky.

"Run away? Don't be a coward?" said Alpha

"What can I do?"

"Well, there is one thing you can do…"

"What is that?"

"You can wave change!"

"What?!? N-no! I don't think so!"

"Suit yourself"

Suddenly, Taurus Fire leapt outside of the construction lot and into the town.

"Oh no! He's going to destroy the town now!" said Flaky

"Good for him" said Alpha.

She saw Giggles and her crew follow him. She knew she was nuts, but, she had to see this, too. So, she went into the town after Taurus Fire.

When she got there, Taurus Fire was on a rampage through the city. He was burning buildings and people, he was throwing cars, and he was stomping the ground causing the road to crack.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGH!!!!" He cried "KNEEL BEFORE MY POWER!!!"

"Man!" said Cuddles who was not too far away "Is this something or what?!?"

"A giant monster destroying the town?!?" said Sniffles "I never thought it possible outside of the movies!"

Suddenly, the army arrived just in time. Flaky was a little relieved. She knew that they could take care of it. They launched everything they had at Taurus Fire. Taurus Fire went up in smoke.

"They got him!!!" said Cuddles.

As the smoke cleared away, they saw two red eyes inside of it. The smoke completely cleared and there Taurus Fire was still standing, without a scratch on him. He went up to the army and whipped them out completely with one breath of fire.

"It didn't work!!!" said Flaky

"Of course it didn't!" said Alpha "Do you think that those puny earth weapons can put a dent in him! It'll just make him madder!!!"

"Then that's it… we're done for…" said Flaky.

"I wouldn't say that!" said Alpha "You can defeat him! All you have to do is wave change with me!"

"No! I can't!" said Flaky "I-"

"CUBS!!!" said a voice. It was a bear in a red robe. He was calling out to a smaller baby bear in a diaper and a propeller beanie.

Taurus Fire saw the child and proceeded to him.

"HELP!!!" Called the father "SOMEBODY HELP MY SON!!!"

It was too late. Taurus Fire was over the baby. He hit him all across the street.

"CUBS!!! NOOO!!!" said the father as he ran over to his son.

Upon seeing this, this traumatized Flaky. So many people were suffering because of this monster! Everyone was in panic! No one to save them! They've done all they can! No hope left! No hope…

"Flaky…" said Alpha "The only way to stop him… is to wave change! There is no other way… If you don't… they… will die! They will all die! Because you refused to help them…"

"I… I…" Flaky didn't know what to do… "I……. Alright… I'll do it…"

Alpha smiled and said "Good…"

"But just this once!" said Flaky "After we're done, that's it! I want to change back!"

"Fine! As long as I get some action" said Alpha.

"Really? You'll help me?"

"Yeah… but I'm only doing it because I hate that guy!"

He threw something at Flaky's wrist. Flaky looked at it. It was a very odd looking watch. A red one, too.

"This is called a Transer" said Alpha "All you have to do, is raise it in the air and say 'EM Wave change', then, you'll do it!"

"Alright, I'll just find a safe spot to do it" said Flaky

"Why not do it right here?"

"I don't want anyone to see me"

Flaky ran into an allyway when no one was looking. She took a deep breath and said "Okay, here goes…"

She raised the transer high in the air and said "EM WAVE CHANGE!!!"

Everything went bright around her! She felt different. She felt a lot of power, strength and agility flooding through her body.

She looked into a mirror conveniently placed against the wall. She looked different. She was now wearing crimson red spandex with yellow strips that went down the side. She had red armor on her arms and legs. She was also wearing a red helmet with a red visor over her eyes. Most noticeably however was her dandruff! It wasn't there anymore! Replacing them were sparkles that glittered like the stars in the night sky.

"Ah! You've wave changed quite nicely!" said Alpha. His head replaced her right hand.

"There's no time to lose! We have to go after that monster!" said Flaky

"I'll walk you through it" said Alpha "Now let's go buck wild!"

Flaky raced out to the street and approached Taurus Fire. Everyone saw her. Flaky stood there ready for anything. Yet, she was also scared. She had no idea what to do. All she could do was talk.

"Hey! S-stop right there!" she said.

Taurus Fire immediately turned around and said "WHO IS THIS SHRIMP WHO OPPOSES ME?!?"

"I'm going to be the one who will stop you!" said Flaky.

"OH, REALLY?!?"

"Y-yeah, really…… W-why do you want to hurt people?"

"WHY?!? TO SHOW THEM MY POWER, THAT'S WHY!!!"

"Well, can't we… uh… talk about this?"

"…….. Are you serious…" said Alpha

"TALK?!? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!!!" said Taurus Fire.

He hit Flaky and knocked her into a building. Flaky got up, slowly.

"What do you think your doing?!?" said Alpha "Why don't you fight?"

"I don't want to hurt him!" said Flaky.

"You have to, if you want him to stop!" said Alpha "Do you really think you can win by negotiating with him?!? You can't just go up to an FM-ian and ask them to stop! They'll cream you! You have to fight him!"

"Alright! But-"

"THIS IS PATHETIC!!!" said Taurus Fire "I'M OUTTA HERE!!! IF YOU FOLLOW ME, I'LL FINISH YOU OFF, SHRIMP!!!"

He quickly ascended to the sky in a red streak.

"Where did he go?" said Flaky.

"He went to the wave world" said Alpha

"Wave world?"

"See those yellow roads in the sky? That's the wave world"

"Well, we need to get there!"

"Hold your horses, I'm on it!"

Suddenly, Flaky ascended quickly into the sky. In a mere split second she was on top of the roads! The wave world! Flaky looked down and saw she was about twenty stories in the air!

"Ah! W-where so high up!" said Flaky

"Relax, you ain't gonna fall" said Alpha "Now, let's go after Taurus Fire. He went this way" he pointed his head to her left.

"I guess we should get going" said Flaky.

She ran a few feet and then saw a few monsters come out of nowhere. There were twenty of them. They were round bodies had two feet and no arms. They wore hard hats with a green plus sign on the forehead with two large eyes peering beneath them. There was an antennae protruding from the top of their hard hats. They also had pickaxes.

"W-what are these things?" said Flaky.

"Their EM viruses, and pretty weak ones to boot" said Alpha "Perfect for you to practice on!"

The viruses got closer and readied their pickaxes.

"Well, what are you waiting for?!? Fight!" said Alpha

"I don't have any weapons!" said Flaky.

"_I'm_ you're weapon, you idiot!" said Alpha "Just point me at them and fire!"

Flaky did as he said and fired at a few viruses. They immediately disappeared. The rest raised their pickaxes and slammed them to the ground and a shock wave shot at Flaky. Flaky jumped in the air to dodge them. She was impressed at how high she jumped. She fired at the rest and destroyed them.

"So, Flaky, how does it feel to be wave changed?" said Alpha

"It feels great!" said Flaky "I feel as light as a feather!"

"Good. Now, go after Taurus Fire!" said Alpha.

Flaky did as he said and ran after Taurus Fire. Along the way, she encountered more viruses. She fired her weapon at them and deleted them. There were more and more viruses that came for her. Yet, the more that came, the better she got. She seemed to have gotten used to it.

"You're a natural at this, Flaky" said Alpha "Too bad you won't put it to good use"

Flaky ignored him and continued on. Finally, she saw Taurus Fire down below her. He was continuing to destroy the town, burning people and objects in his way.

"I see him! Now what?" said Flaky.

"You go down" said Alpha.

"Uh… I don't think that's a good idea… maybe we should take the stairs…" said Flaky.

"Nope! It's faster if we fall!"

"But-"

Before Flaky could say anything, Alpha pulled her off the wave world. She fell and fell and fell. Suddenly, she twisted and turned and landed on her feet. She was barely injured.

"Uh…" said Flaky.

"Go get him!" said Alpha as he pulled her to him.

"E-excuse me…" said Flaky.

"YOU AGAIN?!?" said Taurus Fire.

"D-don't make me fight you!" said Flaky "I-I will!"

"OH! I SEE!" said Taurus Fire "WELL, GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT!!!"

"A-alright…" said Flaky.

One minute passed and Flaky did not move. It was all quiet. Flaky was too scared to do anything.

"WELL?!? WHAT'S THE HOLD UP?!? I'M WAITING!!!!!!!" said Taurus Fire.

"Flaky… You're making us look bad" said Alpha

"Um…" said Flaky.

"DO SOMETHING!!!" said Alpha.

Flaky quickly raised up Alpha and fired at Taurus Fire. She fired as rapidly as she could. Nothing happened. Taurus Fire stood there without any damage.

"IS THAT IT?!?" said Taurus Fire "PATHETIC!!!"

He grabbed her up and threw her down the street.

"You need more power!" said Alpha.

"This is all you're giving me!" said Flaky.

"Look in your other hand, then" said Alpha.

Flaky did as he said and saw six cards in her left hand.

"What are these?" said Flaky.

"They're battle cards" said Alpha "They give you extra weapons temporarily. Kind of like power ups. Go on, pick a few!"

"I don't really trust you, so, I'll just pick one" said Flaky.

She picked a card with a picture of a one wheeled motorcycle with a face on it and said "I'll use this one"

"Now, insert it behind my head!" said Alpha.

Flaky did as he said and suddenly, she fired a wheel of fire at Taurus Fire. It hit him in the face! It did much damage.

"It worked!!!" said Flaky. Suddenly, she saw the wheel go in the opposite direction. "It's coming back!!!"

"Catch it, you dummy!" said Alpha.

Flaky did as he said and caught it with Alpha.

"Pick another one!" said Alpha.

"Okay! I'll use this one, now!" said Flaky. She chose a card with a sword on it and inserted it in Alpha. A blade emerged from his mouth.

Flaky saw what happened and ran up to Taurus Fire and slashed his arm.

"AGH!!! WHY YOU!!!" said Taurus Fire.

He started to breath in.

"Flaky! Put me in front of your face!!!" said Alpha.

Without question, Flaky did as he said and lifted him in front of her face. A shield came out of him and covered her entire body. When Taurus Fire blasted flames at her, it pushed her back, but she was unharmed.

"Thanks, Alpha! You saved me" said Flaky.

"Just focus on the fight!" said Alpha.

Suddenly, Taurus Fire started to charge at her. Flaky side stepped out of the way and used another battle card. This one fired a bubble at him. This was more effective than the last two cards. Taurus Fire was trapped in the bubble, giving her the chance to use another battle card. She used a card with a picture of a missile on it. She fired a missile from Alpha. It hit Taurus Fire and finished him!

Taurus Fire was exploding all over the place.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!" said Taurus Fire.

"I… I did it…" said Flaky.

"Good job, kid!" said Alpha.

Taurus Fire exploded into one final explosion. When the smoke cleared, he reverted back to Lumpy, who was laying there on the street.

"Oh, no! Is he alright?" said Flaky.

"He'll be fine" said Alpha.

"LUMPY!!!!" said a voice from behind. It was Handy, and he was racing towards Lumpy.

Before he could see Flaky, Alpha sent her back to the wave world. She watched as things went on.

"Lumpy! Are you okay?!? What happened?!?" said Handy.

Lumpy got up, rubbing his head and said "Ow… where am I?"

"Lumpy! Thank God you're alright!" said Handy.

"Handy!" said Lumpy "I did some awful things, didn't I?"

"You're alright and that's all that matters!" said Handy.

"I'm so sorry, Handy!" said Lumpy.

"I take my eyes off of you and you go and do this!" said Handy "What am I gonna do with you?"

"I'll be careful, I promise!" said Lumpy "It's just that… I got so mad… I thought you were gonna take all the credit for building that building…"

"Are you really that stupid?!?" said Handy "Look at me! I ain't got no arms left! How am I possibly going to finish that building! You're strong Lumpy! But you ain't that smart! That's why I need you"

"You… you do? P-please, forgive me, Handy. I promise I won't do nothing like this again! Promise!"

"Don't apologize, you dummy! Right now, there's a building that needs to be done. We have to finish it! This ain't happening over night! So, let's go finish it… buddy"

"Okay!!! You can count on me!!!"

Lumpy and Handy went back to the construction lot to finish the building.

"I'm so happy that things worked out for them" said Flaky

"Yeah… I guess so…" said Alpha "But now, it's time to-"

"Change me back!" said Flaky "We're finished now!"

"……. Fine" said Alpha "I guess my word is my word. But next time we wave change, we'll be doing things my way!"

"Yeah… like that'll ever happen" said Flaky.

"Here goes!" said Alpha.

Everything got bright around her. She felt her power going away.

"Oh, and for future references… this is called pulsing out!" said Alpha.

Flaky then found herself back in the allyway where she first wave changed. She came out and saw everything was demolished, but Taurus Fire was stopped and everything would be alright. She looked over to the father and his child. The child was still out, but it looked like he could pull through.

"I hope that child will be alright…" said Flaky.

"He'll be fine" said Alpha "He just looks like he's unconscious. Why do you care anyway?"

"Because he's young. He doesn't deserve to die"

Suddenly, he heard a voice saying "HEY!!! DID YOU JUST SEE THAT?!?"

It was Cuddles and the others.

"It was awesome!" said Cuddles "This big monster was destroying the town, and then, out of nowhere, this red sparkly hero came out of nowhere and killed it!"

"That was amazing!" said Sniffles "It defied all logic! But it still happened"

Toothy pointed to Flaky and said "You missed it! It was the coolest thing ever!"

"But still… who was that person?" said Giggles "Hm…. Oh well, I guess we should all be heading home"

They all started to walk away. But Giggles turned around and said "As for you! We'll let you off the hook for today, but we'll get you to join our group eventually!" She turned around and continued.

"I don't know why you don't want to get rid of them?" said Alpha.

"Alpha? Where are you?" Said Flaky seeing that he wasn't around.

"I'm in your transer" said Alpha.

Flaky opened it up and saw him inside of it.

"What are you doing in there?" said Flaky

"I can't walk around everywhere you go!" said Alpha "I gotta rest too!"

"Well, regardless, we should just go home and call it a day" said Flaky "It has been weird after all"

"And there's more to come" said Alpha.

"What?!?" said Flaky.

"Besides me, there are four other FM-ians somewhere on this planet" said Alpha "I'm pretty sure they'll take notice of what happened and check it out"

Flaky looked up in the sky. There were more FM-ians out there? She wondered where or when they would strike next. Only time will tell…


	4. Dance of the Swan

Part IV: Dance of the Swan

Somewhere above the city:

Four of the figures sat atop the city peering down upon it. Waiting for Taurus.

"Taurus has not come back yet…" said the balanced figure.

"Hm… he hasn't done much damage…" said the two-faced figure "Why the wait? What has happened?"

"I don't know…" said the serpent figure.

"Taurus is dead! That must be the only explanation!" said the winged figure.

"Impossible!" said the two-faced figure "There is no way these creatures can even see us… first Alpha… now Taurus…"

"There may be more to this than meets the eye" said the balanced figure.

"Perhaps…" said the two-faced figure.

"I suggest I go down and investigate" said the balanced figure.

"That is a good idea, but I don't want you to go" said the two-faced figure "You are one of my best, I don't want to risk losing you!" he turned to the winged figure "Cygnus will go instead!"

"Is that an insult or a compliment?" said Cygnus.

"Neither! It's an order! Now go!" said the two-faced figure.

"As you command" said Cygnus.

"Oh, and Cygnus" said the two-faced figure "Your first main priority is to find a host and find out what happened to Taurus and Alpha"

"I shall" said Cygnus.

He descended upon the city to look for a host.

A few days after the event with Taurus Fire:

The town was still repairing itself slowly. Yet, people started wondering who that red hero that saved them was. People started coming up with theories every which way. Yet, still, the hero was shrouded in mystery. Everyone was oblivious to the fact that it was all Flaky's doing.

Alpha still hasn't left Flaky yet. He still pesters her about wave changing again. Yet, Flaky had gotten used to him. She continues on with him somehow.

Flaky was in the park trying to get to her favorite spot. Suddenly, Giggles and her friends came out of nowhere and surprised her.

"Got you now!!!" said Giggles.

"What do you want with me?!?" said Flaky.

"Listen up!" said Giggles "Tomorrow morning, my friends and I are going to the space museum in the city"

"And what does that have to do with me?" said Flaky.

"You're invited to come with us" said Cuddles.

"Me?" said Flaky.

"Yes, you" said Toothy "You would like it! It's a lot of fun!"

"You won't have to worry about money" said Giggles "I'll take care of you admission and food for you. But, you'll have to buy souvenirs on your own, understand?"

"Well… thanks… but, I'm not interested" said Flaky.

"You'll be sorry for turning down our offer!" said Toothy.

"Calm down, Toothy" said Giggles "If she doesn't want to come, she can just sit here and miss out. Now, let's go!" They started to walk away, but Giggles turned around "In case you change your mind, we'll be meeting here in the park at nine o' clock in the morning! Bye!" They continued to walk off.

"Yeah… like that'll ever happen…" said Flaky.

"What's this space museum?" said Alpha.

"It's not very important" said Flaky.

She continued to walk to her favorite spot. She sat up against the tree.

"Hey, Flaky" said Alpha "Why don't you go with them?"

"Because I don't want to" said Flaky.

"Aaaand why is that?" said Alpha.

"Alpha, I don't like talking to people" said Flaky.

"Why?"

"Well… it's because I'm scared…"

"Scared of what?"

"I'm scared of letting people down. Scared of hurting them… scared of all kinds of things… In fact, I'm scared of a lot of things… I'm just a big coward"

"Were you scared when you fought Taurus Fire the other day?"

"Yes, I was scared out of my mind. I didn't know what to do…"

"But you beat him…"

"Yeah… but, I was scared of getting killed. And I was scared of letting people down…"

"…… But you beat him…"

"I know! I just, wasn't sure if I would win…"

"I don't understand, Flaky. Why would you want to help those people? They had nothing to do with you"

"Well, Alpha, what if you really needed help, but no one helped you"

Alpha said nothing.

"It wouldn't be fair to them if I didn't help. That's why"

"I still don't get it, but… okay…"

Flaky sat there for hours. Soon the sun sank below the trees and she went home. When she got there, it was already night time and she crawled into bed to go to sleep. She put her visualizer and her transer on her nightstand.

It wasn't until an hour later that Alpha woke Flaky up.

"Flaky! Flaky!!!" said Alpha.

Flaky rolled over and looked into her transer while rubbing one eye.

"What is it, Alpha?" she said.

"I'm bored!" said Alpha.

"That's nice… I'm gonna go back to sleep…"

"No! Flaky! Can you entertain me?"

"No! Just go to sleep!"

"I can't! I'm too bored!"

"Well, then don't keep me up because of it!"

"Hey! Why don't we go to that space museum that chipmunk girl was talking about!"

"Absolutely not!"

"Come on, Flaky! Why do you have to be that way?!?"

"We're not going!!! Alright?!?"

"I WANT TO GO TO THE SPACE MUSEUM!!!"

"NO!!!"

Flaky turned around quickly and tried to go to sleep, but she couldn't because Alpha wouldn't be quiet.

"FLAKY!!! DON'T YOU DARE GO TO SLEEP ON ME!!!"

An hour later:

"I KNOW YOU'RE STILL AWAKE, FLAKY!!!"

Another hour later:

"COME ON, FLAKY, I'M BORED!!!"

A few more hours later:

"I'M STILL BORED, FLAKY!!!"

Flaky couldn't take it anymore. She got up and said "CAN'T YOU BE QUIET FOR ONE NIGHT?!?"

The two argued for the rest of the night over whether Flaky should go or not.

The next morning:

Giggles and her friends were at the park, ready to go to the museum. Then, to their surprise, Flaky walked up to them! Yet, she looked extremely tired.

Flaky yawned and said "What time does the bus arrive?"

Giggles smiled and said "I knew you'd see things our way!"

"The bus will probably come in about ten minutes" said Sniffles "Assuming, of course, there is no traffic"

"Well, then, I guess we should be heading to the bus stop then!" said Giggles

"I'm glad you're joining us" said Cuddles.

Flaky said nothing.

Giggles and the others along with Flaky went to the bus stop. And, about a few minutes later, the bus came. They boarded it.

"There, we're going?" Flaky whispered to Alpha "Are you happy?"

"Yeah… I guess…" Alpha whispered.

"Just be quiet"

"Okay"

Flaky found a seat and sat down next to the window.

Giggles pulled Petunia aside and said "Petunia, I want you to sit next to her"

"What? Why?" said Petunia.

"I don't want her running away, okay?"

"But… her hair! It's-"

"Listen! We just got her to come with us! I don't want you to scare her off, got it?"

"I… alright, Giggles" said Petunia.

Petunia did as Giggles instructed and walked up to Flaky.

"Can I sit here?" said Petunia.

"Uh… sure… go ahead…" said Flaky.

Flaky just stared out the window. She really didn't want to go. But, Alpha wouldn't shut up about it last night, so, she had no choice.

Petunia stared at Flaky. She could see that she wasn't the cleanest thing that she laid eyes on. Her hair. It was all covered in dandruff. It was disgusting! And those glasses. She knows for a fact that she didn't wash those things when she got them out of the trash. And she's been wearing them on her head which makes her hair even dirtier. And her hair goes all the way down her back! Which means… her entire body was nasty! Petunia couldn't take it! She knew this was going to be a long trip… She breathed heavily, trying to keep her cool. Must be calm. Must be normal. Don't want to scare her. Giggles would get mad if she left them.

"Uh… are you alright?" Flaky said. She noticed Petunia was acting strangely.

"Oh! Uh… I-it's nothing! Nothing at all! I'm fine!" said Petunia.

Flaky turned back to look out the window again.

They rode on for about an hour and a half before they finally got to the city.

The buildings were tall. Incredibly tall. Like glass giants gathered around, watching the people pass underneath. The cars moved by doing different things and people walked around like ants working. There were some people who had the worst of luck sitting against the wall with a cup in one hand and a pocket in the other. Flaky has been to the city a few times, but she doesn't like to because there were so many people there. She preferred the normal life of the suburban town.

Flaky and the others emerged from the bus when it stopped.

"Wow!" said Alpha "This place is larger than life!"

"Haven't you ever been to the city before, Alpha?" said Flaky.

"Yeah, but I saw it from the sky" said Alpha "I never actually got a close look at it. It's bigger than I thought!"

"The museum is over that way" said Giggles as she pointed down the sidewalk "Try to stay close, Flaky, okay?"

"Alright…" said Flaky.

Petunia walked up to Giggles, glaring at her.

"You really owe me!" she whispered.

Flaky looked into her transer and saw that Alpha wasn't there! She put on her visualizer to find him. She immediately found him looking at a poster. The poster had a blue fox with a sword and other animals similar to him.

"Who in the world is that?" said Alpha.

"That's Swift the Fox" said Flaky "He's a super hero who can run faster than anything"

"Oh, really…" said Alpha "I'd like to meet him!"

"Uh… you can't…" said Flaky "He's made up. He's not real"

"Oh, then why is there a picture of him?"

"It's advertising for a movie he's in"

Alpha looked at her confused.

"Don't you have anything to entertain yourselves on your planet?" said Flaky

"Of course we do!" said Alpha "We just find something we don't like and tear it up!"

Flaky said nothing.

"Flaky!" said Giggles "What are you doing?!? If you don't stay with us, you'll have to pay your way in"

"Coming!" said Flaky. She turned to Alpha "Let's get going"

Alpha went into her transer. Flaky caught up with the rest and they proceeded to the space museum.

They walked down a few blocks until they got there. It was a large, orange dome with a ring around it to try to emulate Saturn. "Space Museum" was printed in large words in fancy neon.

"Whoa, what kind of crazy place is this?!?" said Alpha.

"It's the space museum…" said Flaky.

"I see…" said Alpha "Kind of a weird design there…"

They walked in. Giggles kept her word and paid for Flaky's admission. They were greeted by a tour guide. He was a purple squirrel wearing a suit.

"Welcome to the space museum" said the squirrel "Here, we have many things for you! First a few facts…"

The squirrel went on and on.

"Geez! I'm more bored than I was last night!!!" said Alpha.

"Alpha!!! Shush!!!" said Flaky.

"Excuse me?" said the squirrel.

"Uh… N-nothing! Please continue!" said Flaky.

The squirrel continued.

"Please, be quiet, Alpha" Flaky whispered.

"Hmph! I'm outta here!" said Alpha. He left her transer.

"Wait! …… Oh no…" said Flaky.

"Now! Without further ado, we welcome you to the museum!" said the squirrel.

The doors opened up and there was an even larger area with plenty of exhibits! It was large and it was decorated with space influenced things all over the place. Flaky didn't pay much attention to them as she was looking for Alpha with her visualizer, hoping he didn't leave. She was relieved to find that he didn't. He floated there staring at a rocket.

"What in the world is this?!?" said Alpha.

"That's a rocket ship" said Flaky "They used to go to space in it. It used things like thrusters to get it off the ground"

"You're kidding me! They went to space in that piece of junk?!?" said Alpha.

"Well, it's what they had back then…" said Flaky.

"And what's this?" said Alpha floating to a container with a space suit in it.

"That's a space suit" said Flaky "We have to wear it whenever we go into space"

"Why in the world would you wear that thing?" said Alpha "It doesn't look very comfortable!"

"There's no air up there, Alpha!" said Flaky "We have to breath to stay alive!"

"All the time?!?"

"Yes!"

"Man… that sucks…"

Flaky and Alpha looked at more and more exhibits. Alpha kept asking Flaky questions and Flaky answered as much as she could. He seemed interested in it. Meanwhile, Giggles and her friends were watching Flaky.

"It looks like she seems to like this place" said Cuddles.

"Well, we can't be too careful" said Giggles "Petunia! I'm assigning you to Flaky duties. I want you to make sure she doesn't ditch us"

"Me again?!?" said Petunia.

"You have a problem with that?" said Giggles.

"I…… Alright…" said Petunia.

"Good, now get to it!" said Giggles.

Petunia hesitantly walked up to Flaky. Flaky saw her approach and she immediately stopped.

"Uh… y-you wouldn't mind if I… hung out with you?" said Petunia.

"Uh… alright…" said Flaky.

Petunia hesitated but, she stuck with Flaky. She was doing this for Giggles. She doesn't want Flaky to leave or else. But that body! It was so filthy. She was sure that Flaky bathes, but not enough to be perfectly clean. Petunia couldn't really take the pressure. As time went by, Petunia got more and more nervous. If she didn't get fresh air, she would have a mental breakdown! She had to do something!!!

"Flaky!!!" said Petunia.

"What…" said Flaky.

"Um… Will you excuse me, I have to go somewhere!" said Petunia "Please do me a favor and DON'T GO ANYWHERE!!! I'll be right back, bye!"

Petunia bolted off.

"Man, that is one weird chick…" said Alpha.

"I hope she's alright…" said Flaky.

Petunia fled into the girl's bathroom and got a big breath of fresh air. She went over to the sink and splashed water on her face.

She gave a sigh of relief and said "Why must everything be so dirty? Why do people have to be so filthy?"

"It really bothers you that everything isn't as clean as you want it…" said a voice from behind.

Suddenly, she saw a winged figure in the mirror. She quickly bolted around and saw that it was real! The figure was a blue swan-like being that looked like it was made of an electrical flame. He had armor on his face and beak.

"W-who are you?!?" said Petunia.

"A friend" said the figure "I am Cygnus and I feel your pain. You seem to be the only one who has such a sense of cleaning up…. It makes you feel lonely, doesn't it?"

"I guess so…" said Petunia.

"Let me tell you something, Petunia"

"How do you know my name?"

"I've been watching you. And after everything that I've seen of you, I've developed some sympathy for you"

"Sympathy? For me?"

"Yes. Sympathy. Now, let me tell you something. Everything is dirty because dirty things make clean things dirty. It's a fact of life. There's always going to be dirty things. However, I can help you get rid of the dirty things for good and everything will be clean. You will rule this world with your sense of cleanness"

"I… I can?"

"Yes! No one understands clean the way you do. So why bother wasting your time on the dirty ones"

"Hm… a clean world… I like the sound of that!"

"Yes. No more dirt! No more mud! No more filth! Together, you and I will rid of the very idea of such things"

"Okay! I'll do it! And I know just where to begin" she said with an unpleasant smile.

Meanwhile:

Flaky and Alpha were looking at more exhibits. Then, Giggles and her friends came up to her.

"Flaky? Where is Petunia?!?" said Giggles.

"Oh… uh… she left for some reason" said Flaky.

"She left?!?" said Giggles "I told her to stay with you so you wouldn't leave us!!!"

"Oh… so that's how it is…" said Flaky.

"Hey! There she is!" said Sniffles pointing behind him.

There Petunia walked up to them. Something was different about her…

"Petunia! I thought I told you to stay with Flaky!" said Giggles.

Petunia said nothing.

"Well! Do your job!!!" said Giggles.

"Alright, Giggles" said Petunia.

She walked up to Flaky and punched her in the face. Flaky fell down.

"What in the world?!?" said Flaky.

"Petunia!!! What's gotten into you?!?" said Giggles.

"Whoa! Petunia, are you feeling alright?" said Cuddles.

"I feel fine, Cuddles" said Petunia "In fact, I've never felt better!"

"Flaky… you might want to put on your visualizer…" said Alpha.

Flaky did as he said and put on her visualizer. She saw a swan-like creature looming above Petunia.

"Another one?!?" said Flaky.

"That is Cygnus, another one of my 'buddies'. He probably picked out Petunia because she felt so lonely about her being the only clean freak around" said Alpha "Kind of a kiss up if you ask me"

"Petunia! You have to stop this! Do you want Flaky to leave us?!? After all that work we went through?!?" said Giggles.

"I don't want that piece of filth to be with us!!!" said Petunia "In fact, I'm going to do something about her right now!!!"

"Yes, Petunia! Now is the time!!!" said Cygnus.

Suddenly, Cygnus dove into Petunia and she wave changed. She sprouted large wings on her back and she wore blue tights, white armor on her shoulders, and a white helmet that had a swan's beak on top.

"Say your prayers, Flaky!!!" said Petunia.

"Petunia!!! Stop this at once!!!" said Giggles.

"I am no longer Petunia!!! I am Cygnus Wing!!!" said Cygnus Wing.

"Uh oh…" said Flaky.

"Whoever you are, you have to stop this! This is crazy!" said Giggles.

"I don't think that's a very good idea…" said Toothy.

"Oh, really?" said Cygnus Wing "Then I'll destroy you first!!!"

"N-NO!!!" said Giggles.

While Cygnus Wing was distracted, Flaky fled to a safe spot where no one was looking. She looked into her transer.

"Alpha! We have to wave change again! I have to stop her!" said Flaky.

"Why? I say let her" said Alpha "A lot less people to deal with"

"Alpha…. Please….." said Flaky.

"……… Alright, as long as I get some action!" said Alpha.

"I promise, you will!" said Flaky.

Flaky got ready. She lifted her transer in the air and said "EM WAVE CHANGE!!!"

It all got bright around her. She transformed into the shining hero again.

"Alright!" said Alpha "Let's kick some feathery butt!"

She ran out from hiding, aimed Alpha at Cygnus Wing, and said "Stop right there!!!"

"Hey! It's her!!!" said Cuddles "She can save us!!!"

"Who are you to interfere?!?" said Cygnus Wing "Wait a minute!" she looked at Flaky "That armor… those clothes… that visor… that hair… She's… so… CLEAN!!!" She had a starry eyed look in her face.

"Please stay focused…" said Cygnus.

"You there!" said Cygnus Wing "Would you like to join me in my conquest?"

"Join you?" said Flaky.

"Yes! Join me!" said Cygnus Wing "I'm on a conquest to rid the world of all filth! You and I are both perfectly clean! We can make the entire world that way! Just join me!"

"…… I don't think so!" said Flaky.

"What?!?"

"Don't get me wrong, I like clean things. Many people agree with you. Clean is nice. However, we can't help it if things get dirty! That just means we have to clean it again. We have to in order to keep it that way. We can't just destroy dirty things, don't you understand?!?"

"Ah, what a shame. About how such a clean person would go to waste. Ah, well. Sacrifices must be made!"

She launched three penguin-like dolls at her.

"Look out!" said Alpha.

Flaky jumped out of the way. But they crashed into her somehow. She fell to the floor.

"Ha! Too easy!" said Cygnus Wing.

"I'm not finished yet!" said Flaky as she fired at her. Most of the shots hit her.

"What's the matter with you?!?" said Cygnus Wing.

"I'm not going to let you hurt anyone!" said Flaky.

"The only one I'm going to hurt right now is you!!!" said Cygnus Wing.

She launched a barrage of feathers at her. Flaky tried her best to dodge them. But one grazed her side. She grabbed it in pain.

"Get a hold of yourself!" said Alpha "That's barely a scratch"

Flaky tried to ignore the pain and said "I need some battle cards…"

She looked into her hand and picked a card with a ball of light. She inserted it into Alpha and she was healed. She picked the sword card and inserted it into Alpha and a blade emerged from his mouth. She dashed up to Cygnus Wing and swung, but she gracefully dodged it and disappeared.

"She's fast!" said Flaky.

"Behind you!!!" said Alpha.

But it was too late. Cygnus Wing charged into Flaky and flew her into some exhibits and threw her to the floor. Flaky slowly got up.

"Flaky! Stay focused!" said Alpha.

"She's tough…" said Flaky.

"Yeah, but you wanted to beat her, so get to it!" said Alpha.

Flaky got up and fired at Cygnus Wing, but once again, she gracefully dodged it. She appeared behind her and kicked her with grace. Flaky fell to the floor.

"Flaky! You can't just shoot at her!" said Alpha "You're gonna have to really think if you want to beat her!"

"Battle cards…" said Flaky.

She looked into her left hand and picked out a card with a cannon on it. But she held onto it and fired at Cygnus Wing.

"That's not going to work" said Cygnus Wing as she dodged it.

As she was dodging, Flaky quickly inserted the card! When Cygnus Wing appeared behind her, she quickly turned around and fired a cannon at her! Cygnus Wing flew across the room!

"Whoa! Nice shot!" said Alpha.

Cygnus Wing flew into a trash can and all the trash inside was all over her. When she saw this, she freaked out!

"EEEEK!!!" said Cygnus Wing "You made me all filthy!!! NOW YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!!!"

"Uh oh… now she's mad!" said Alpha.

"What do I do?" said Flaky.

"Whatever you can to stop her, I don't know!" said Alpha.

Cygnus Wing danced around the entire dome. Flaky tried to keep an eye on her, but she kept disappearing.

"What is she doing?" said Flaky.

"WATCH IT!!!" said Alpha.

Cygnus Wing appeared right in front of her and spun around and kicked her! Flaky flew across the dome and crashed into the wall.

"You're finished!!!" said Cygnus Wing.

"Flaky! You'd better use a battle card, now!" said Alpha.

Flaky looked in her left hand and spotted one. As Cygnus Wing charged to her, she inserted it in Alpha. She waited for her to get closer. When Cygnus Wing got in range, Flaky quickly lifted Alpha. He turned into a gatling gun and it rapidly fired at Cygnus Wing. Feathers flew all over the place and she started exploding.

"NO!!! HOW COULD I LOSE!!!" said Cygnus Wing.

"Way to go, Flaky!" said Alpha.

Cygnus Wing exploded one last time in a big bang. All that was left was Petunia laying on the floor. Giggles and the others rushed over to her.

"Petunia! Are you alright?!?" said Giggles.

Petunia opened her eyes and said "What happened?"

"You're okay!!!" said Cuddles "Man! The weirdest thing happened to you!"

"I kind of have the feeling that I did something terrible" said Petunia.

They all looked at Flaky.

"Was it you who stopped me?" said Petunia.

"Yes" said Flaky.

"Thank you" said Petunia.

"It's alright if you want to clean things" said Flaky "In fact, cleaning is a good thing! But, you can't go crazy with it. Who knows what kind of damage you'll cause"

"I understand" said Petunia.

"You're the one who saved us last time, weren't you?" said Toothy.

"Uh… well… yes, I did" said Flaky.

"That's so cool!!! A superhero!!! In the flesh!!!" said Toothy.

"I'm gonna pulse you out before the wig out on you" said Alpha.

"Right" said Flaky "I have to go now"

"Wait!" said Cuddles "What's your name?"

"My name?" said Flaky "It's um…" she thought for a second "It's Cyber Star! My name is Cyber Star!"

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Cyber Star" said Giggles.

Cyber Star then pulsed out and reverted back to Flaky where she first pulsed in. She rushed over to the others.

"Are you guys alright?" said Flaky.

"Yep! Everything's okay!" said Cuddles "But, man! You missed the coolest thing ever!!! Petunia turned into a monster, but this superhero named Cyber Star came in and turned her back to normal!!! It was awesome!!!"

"Now we can finally enjoy the museum!" said Sniffles.

Suddenly the announcer came on and said "Attention visitors, we apologize for the inconvenience. Due to certain events, we are closing up early. Please leave through the nearest exit or opening and have a nice day"

"Aw… that's too bad" said Sniffles.

"It's okay!" said Cuddles "We just met a superhero! That was a lot of fun!!!"

"Let's go home and call it a day" said Giggles.

They all agreed and rode the bus on home. Along the way, Alpha talked to Flaky.

"Heh… Cyber Star, huh?" said Alpha.

Flaky looked into her transer and said "Yeah, it was kind of last minute and-"

"Pretty good name" said Alpha "So, now that you have a name, I guess you'll wave change more, eh?"

"Don't count on it" said Flaky.

"That's what you said the last time" said Alpha.

"We'll see about that…"

The next day, Flaky was walking around town, when suddenly, Petunia ambushed her and blasted her with water with a garden hose. Flaky fell over dripping wet.

"Wha- Petunia, what are you doing?!?" said Flaky.

"Hold still!!!" said Petunia.

Petunia got out a bar of soap and a piece of cloth and rapidly stared cleaning Flaky! Flaky couldn't move at all, so she sat there and took it.

When, Petunia was done, she said "There you go! All sparkly and clean! Now I don't have to worry about it!"

"Ugh… That girl is crazy…" said Flaky.


	5. The Blue Bomber

Part V: The Blue Bomber

It's been two days since the incident with the space museum. The law enforcement agency, the FBI, the CIA, everyone was investigating the incident. Yet, even still, no one knows who that red hero was that saved them…

Back at the town, Giggles and her friends were eating at a five star café outside of the restaurant.

"Boy! That Cyber Star really is something!" said Cuddles "Everywhere there's a strange event, she comes to save us!"

"Yes, but who is she, exactly?" said Sniffles.

"I think she's an angel!" said Toothy "Sent from heaven to protect us and watch over us"

"Do you think so?" said Cuddles.

"Angels don't look like that! …… Do they?" said Petunia.

"Well, angel or not, she saved us, not once, but twice!" said Giggles "I wonder who she is"

"I guess we'll never know…" said Cuddles.

Not to far from them, Flaky was sitting on a bench. She was surprised they hadn't noticed her yet.

"They're talking about you, Flaky" said Alpha.

"Yeah… I know…" said Flaky.

"So, why don't you go tell them?" said Alpha.

"No, I don't think so" said Flaky "That wouldn't be a good idea! Besides, they wouldn't believe that the beautiful and heroic Cyber Star was this dorky little porcupine…"

"Come on…"

"I don't like being the center of attention" Flaky said as she got up and started walking "It's too much pressure…"

"Hate to break it to ya, but you're already the center of attention!"

"No… Cyber Star is! I'm not! I'm okay with that…"

"Yeah… I guess some people don't like the spotlight… Ah well"

Flaky walked for a few blocks.

"Hey, Flaky!" said Alpha "Why don't you wave change?"

"Why? There's nothing going on" said Flaky.

"Yeah… but… um… you need to practice with the wave change…"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really! You never know when the next FM-ian's gonna strike and, you might as well be prepared… heh heh heh…"

Flaky knew that he was right. She didn't know when another FM-ian was coming. And she was the only one who can stop it!

"Alright. I'll do it" said Flaky "But, only for a little bit, and we're staying in the wave world!"

"Now you're talking!" said Alpha.

"Need to find a safe place" said Flaky.

Flaky looked around and found an allyway. She got ready and said "EM WAVE CHANGE!!!"

Flaky changed into Cyber Star and she was warped to the wave world. When she got there, Alpha grumbled in frustration.

"What's wrong, Alpha?" said Cyber Star.

"It's nothing… Come on, we need to train" said Alpha.

"Okay, where can I find some viruses?" said Cyber Star.

"They're all over the place… and they'll find you" said Alpha.

Cyber Star looked around and saw some EM viruses messing with the electricity on some building. She knew that if the power went out in that building, it wouldn't cause much damage, but, it was the right thing to do if she deleted them. Cyber Star aimed Alpha at one and fired. It was deleted. The other viruses turned around and retaliated. They swung their axes to the ground and unleashed a shock wave to her. Cyber Star put up her shield and blocked it. She fired at more and deleted them.

"Heh… not bad" said Alpha.

Suddenly, more viruses appeared. Cyber Star got ready.

"Alpha! I need some battle cards!" she said.

"Coming up!"

Cyber Star looked in her left hand and picked out a card. She inserted it into Alpha and fired. This shot hit the virus and spread to the surrounding ones. More and more came to take their place. Some viruses were different. Some were shaped like cannons, some were shaped like machine guns, others were shaped like clouds, some were shaped like trees. The more Cyber Star deleted, the more that took their place.

"Where are these viruses coming from?!?" said Cyber Star.

"I don't like this one bit!" said Alpha.

More and more viruses came. Cyber Star was starting to get tired. She went on with this for hours and she started to slow down a lot more.

"Flaky! Get a hold of yourself! There're more coming!" said Alpha.

"I… I can't keep going…" said Cyber Star.

"You're gonna have to!" said Alpha "Now get moving!"

Cyber Star got whatever energy she had left and finished off the viruses. Then, they stopped coming. Cyber Star collapse to the ground, breathing heavily.

"Uh… Flaky… it ain't over yet…" said Alpha.

Suddenly, it was all quiet. Nothing could be heard but the wind up above and the cars traveling below. Cyber Star had a really bad feeling about this.

Then, it came. This was a massive virus! It had a hockey mask on and wielded two blades in it hands. It crouched down low, ready to strike.

"Oh… you've gotta be kidding me…" said Cyber Star.

"Get up, Flaky! This is it!" said Alpha.

Flaky looked in her left hand and picked out the sword battle card and inserted it into Alpha. A blade emerged from his mouth. Cyber Star stood ready for anything.

Suddenly, the virus disappeared. Cyber Star looked around. Suddenly, it reappeared right next to her and slashed at her. Cyber Star defended herself with her sword. It used its other blade and slashed at her. She jumped back but it came up and slashed at her right arm. She gripped her arm in pain. It hurt when she moved it. All Cyber Star could do was avoid the virus and hoped that her wound would heal… Fast! She did so and dodged most of its attacks. She tried to slash back at it, but it defended itself and pushed her away. It came up to her one more time and slashed at her horizontally. She defended with her sword, but it then shattered and it cut the side of her face. She put her hand on her new wound and stepped back. She knew this was it! It came closer to her, ready to finish her off.

Suddenly, something happened! A blue streak came right across her and hit the virus. Then, something dashed across her and slashed at it.

Cyber Star saw who it was. It was a human-like EM being. His clothes were a lot like hers except all of it; the armor, the tights, the helmet, the visor, was all blue! She could also see brown hair dangling from the back of his helmet and a few of it from his visor. He had bright green eyes and was using a sword battle card. His right hand was a fox-like head that sprouted blue electrical flames from the back. It had light blue eyes and was staring at the virus.

The virus retaliated and slashed at him. But, he quickly side stepped and stabbed it all the way through the back. The virus was deleted!

Cyber Star got up and said "Uh… th-thank you…"

"Hey! It's alright" said the blue EM being "Just helping out. Are you alright?

"Oh… I'm fine, thanks to you…" She still held her hand in her face "I was out practicing and… well… I guess I was a bit out of my league"

"Out of your league?!? What's the matter with you?!? You just took on a whole army of viruses! If it were me, I'd be tired as you are, and you'd be the one saving me!"

"Really, you don't have to complement me!"

"You need all the complements you can get after what you've done"

"I just did a small job in helping this building, that's all, nothing big…"

"I wouldn't say so" He pointed down at the building "Do you know what this building is? It's a hospital"

Cyber Star was surprised! She had no idea how big this was!

"Had the power gone out" he continued "Many lives would be lost. But, thanks to you, they're saved!"

"R-really?!?" said Cyber Star "I… I didn't know… I…"

"Huh… I guess small things really _do_ make a big difference…" said Alpha.

There was a pause.

The blue EM being turned around and said "Oh! Sorry! My name is Mega Man"

"Oh! Nice to meet you, Mega Man!" said Cyber Star "My name is Cyber Star!"

"Cyber Star? Well, you seem to have a sense of right on your side, so, I guess we can call ourselves allies!"

"Allies?"

"Yeah! I have to go now. I hope we see each other again!"

"Bye! Thanks again! I owe you one, Mega Man!"

"You don't have to owe me anything! It's my job!"

Mega Man pulsed out.

"Heh… never saw that coming…" said Alpha.

"Mega Man… Who is he?" said Cyber Star.

"Ah! Don't worry about it!" said Alpha "Let's get back to work"

"No, I think that's enough for today, time to pulse out"

"Fine…"

Cyber Star pulsed out and became Flaky again. Though all her wounds were healed, she was still tired, so she went back home.

Later on that night:

Looming above the city, two of the remaining figures loomed in the night sky, watching the world below. Suddenly, the balanced figure approached them.

"Did you find Cygnus?" said the two-faced figure.

"I have some good news, and some bad news…" said the balanced figure "The bad news is that Cygnus has been deleted"

"How? How did this happen?!?" said the snake figure.

"That's the good news!" said the balanced figure "I have found out who has caused all this! Apparently it is someone who can wave change!"

"Ah! That explains much" said the two-faced figure.

"She goes by the name Cyber Star" said the balanced figure.

"Cyber Star? Hm…" said the two-faced figure "Any word from Taurus or Alpha?"

"Taurus is definitely deleted, but Alpha… I'm still not sure…" said the balanced figure.

"Very well" said the two-faced figure "Good work, Libra. I have a new job for you. We must continue on with our mission at all cost! I want you to go down to the world, find a host, and cause as much destruction as possible!"

"But… is that a wise idea?" said Libra.

"Did I ask you for questions?!?" said the two-faced figure.

"I… but what if this Cyber Star appears?" said Libra.

"Then destroy her! I don't want her to foil our plans!" said the two-faced figure.

"Alright…" said Libra.

He descended upon the world in search for a host.

"Is that a good idea?" said the snake figure.

"Hmph! I know what I'm doing!" said the two-faced figure "I want you to go down there with him, but keep your distance! If this Cyber Star shows up, I want you to watch her carefully and find out who she is!"

"Yes, I shall…" said the snake figure. She started off, but turned around "By the way… haven't you found a host yet? I haven't found mine"

"As a matter of fact, I have" said the two-faced figure "But I'm saving him for a last resort. Now go!"

The snake like figure descended upon the Earth, following Libra.

What are they up to this time? Who is Mega Man? Who is the two-faced figure's host? What does Libra have up his sleeve? And can Cyber Star really stop them?


	6. Knowledge is Power

Part VI: Knowledge is Power

The next day, Flaky was walking around the town. Mega Man was on her mind all day. Who is he? Why can he wave change? Was he lonely of heart like she was? He seemed so nice. Why would he be lonely?

"Hey, Flaky" said Alpha "You okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine" said Flaky.

"Thinking about Mega Man?" said Alpha.

"Yeah… I am…"

"There's something about that guy that rubs me the wrong way…"

"Maybe it's because you're a cold indifferent alien and the thought about being so nice to people just makes you sick!"

"Hey! Now that was uncalled for! I mean, sure, I can be a little cold, but don't judge me!"

"You came here to destroy the planet!"

"How many times have I let you save this place?!? Uh… three times!"

"That still-" Then, Flaky saw Giggles and her gang.

"That's still what?" said Alpha.

"It's Giggles" said Flaky.

"What now?" said Alpha.

Flaky looked around for a place to hide, but it was no use. Giggles and her friends spotted her. They immediately came to her.

"Hello, Flaky!" said Giggles "We haven't seen you since that incident at the space museum! Where have you been?"

"I've been around…" said Flaky.

"Okay, I know we've been through this a million times, but, we really want you to join us" said Giggles.

"Ugh… why?" said Flaky.

"We told you! We want to even our group out!" said Giggles "Besides, you seemed to fit in our group quite well during the trip… up until that strange event with Petunia, that is…"

"… Yeah…" said Flaky.

"Ironically, you were the one that stopped it…" said Alpha.

"Shut up, Alpha" Flaky whispered.

"Ahem…" said Giggles "Because of the disturbed time at the space museum, I decided to make up for it. I'm throwing a pool party at my house and you're welcome to come to it"

"I… thanks… but… no thanks" said Flaky.

"Are you nuts?!?" said Toothy "Giggles has the biggest and best pool in town! You'd be crazy to pass up an invitation!"

"I'm… not very much of a pool person…" said Flaky.

"Aw, come on… why?" said Cuddles.

"There has to be a reason!" said Giggles "It's got a water slide!"

"I… can't…" said Flaky.

"Why not?" said Sniffles.

"I… have… just remembered that my favorite show is on!" said Flaky.

"A show?!?" said Cuddles "What show?"

"It's… um… CIS Miami!" said Flaky.

"You're pulling our leg!" said Sniffles "That show doesn't come on at this time!"

"That's because I… uh… I… video taped it!" said Flaky "Yeah! And I need to go home and watch it!"

"Under normal circumstances, I would not tolerate such a thing!" said Giggles "but, I'll let you go because I love that show, too"

"Heh heh… thanks" said Flaky.

"But, if you have the time, then at least consider stopping by and checking it out" said Giggles.

"Okay… bye…" said Flaky. She turned around and thought "_Whew… dodged that bullet…_"

She walked off.

"Hey, Flaky, what was that all about?" said Alpha "You just turned down there offer just like that. And after going to the space museum with them, too. They must really want you to join their group. They probably just threw that party just so you can join them"

"If they did, then they would've been more aggressive…" said Flaky "Regardless, I'm not going and you're not talking me into it"

"Fine… this pool thing sounds boring anyway" said Alpha "What is a pool anyway?"

"Just think of a concrete hole with water in it…"

"That's it?!?"

"That's basically about it"

"Man, that sounds…… dull. Why would anyone want to be interested in that?"

"Some people like to swim in it…"

"Meh… doesn't sound interesting one bit…"

Flaky continued on with her day.

A little later on at Giggles' house:

Giggles and her friends were setting up for the party. The pool was indeed big. It was as big as a public pool. Giggles could afford this easily because she was the richest resident in town. It had more than a water slide (A big water slide… I wish I had one…), it also had a three story diving board, a hot tub at the center of the pool. The deepest was 15 feet deep and it was a bit larger than a racing pool at the Olympics. Also, it was heated. It also had a rock looming above it with pool water that fell down in the pool, emulating a waterfall. The waterfall circulated the water. It was a really nice pool.

"Petunia, help me with this table!" said Giggles.

Petunia came over to her and helped her set up the table.

"Giggles, aren't you disappointed?" said Petunia "After all, you did set up this party specifically, so that Flaky could join us"

"Yeah… I'm a little disappointed, but we really don't need her" said Giggles "If she didn't join us, that doesn't stop us from enjoying the party ourselves"

"I guess you're right!" said Petunia "That poor thing misses out on so much"

"Don't worry about her. She'll join us when she's ready"

Sniffles walked up to Giggles nervously and said "Uh… Giggles…"

Giggles turned around and said "What is it, Sniffles?"

"I… uh… gotta tell you something…"

"What is it?"

"It's about this pool party… and… uh… I like the idea and all… but…"

"But… what?"

"I… uh… I… can't… swim…"

There was a pause. Petunia slowly started to walk away in fear.

"Are you telling me this now?" said Giggles.

"Uh… y-yes…" said Sniffles.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" said Giggles.

"I… you were so into Flaky joining us and setting up this pool party… I… didn't wanna let you down…"

"Sniffles… you… YOU IDIOT!!!!" said Giggles "ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT I WASTED ALL THIS TIME AND MONEY SETTING UP FOR SIX PEOPLE TO ONLY SERVE FOUR?!?"

"Well… Flaky didn't-"

"I don't mind if one doesn't show up… but TWO?!? THIS ISN'T FREE YOU KNOW!!!"

"I… I'm sorry, Giggles…"

"NO!!! SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT!!! YOU ALWAYS DO THIS TO ME!!! YOU JUST SIT THERE WITH A PROBLEM AND WAIT!!! WAIT TO THE LAST MINUTE TO TELL ME!!!"

"I… I won't let it happen again!"

"No! Sniffles… I want you to leave! You're fired!"

"F-fired?!?"

"Yes, our friendship is over! You hear me!"

"But, the numbers…"

"I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT THE NUMBERS!!! NOW GO AWAY!!!"

"But-"

"GO!!!"

Sniffles slowly and sadly walked off. The others saw this all happen, but they didn't do anything, because they knew why Giggles went off. However, they knew that she'd cool off eventually.

Sniffles walked down the road all by himself. No one really even acknowledged him. The reason why he joined Giggles' group was because everyone called him a nerd and he didn't like to be referred to one. Now that he's no longer a part of their group, he had no where to turn to but one place: The library. The library wasn't very far from Giggles' house. Whenever Sniffles felt depressed, he would go there and read. Read all he wanted without a care in the world.

He entered inside and walked through its large halls. It was a pretty good sized library that had a wide variety of books for one to read. Sniffles walked over to a book shelf, picked out a random book, went over to a table and started reading. When Sniffles was sad, he would read for hours and hours.

After a few pages of reading he lifted his head and said "Oh, sweet books, you're the only real friends that I have. With your endless knowledge and your sweet fantasies. You always understand me…"

"You seem quite lonely… talking to books like that" said a voice.

"W-who's there?" said Sniffles.

Suddenly, a figure appeared before him. He looked like a giant scale made of an electrical flame. He wore brown armor on his head and arms and bottom. He also had a face with blue eyes.

"There is no need for alarm" said the scale "I am Libra. I am here to help you"

"Help me?" said Sniffles.

"Yes… I've been watching you, Sniffles. I saw you were kicked out of your group of friends, correct?"

"Yeah… I really messed up…"

"You weren't the one that messed up. You do not need them! You are smart enough to make it on your own!"

"Really?"

"Yes! With the knowledge you possess, you could rule this world over the dumb and simple minded. And you don't need anyone. Everyone would respect you, even that pink chipmunk Giggles will regret ever bossing you around"

"You really think so?!?"

"Why yes, I do. You just have to join me. I will help you make this dream become a reality! Do it, Sniffles! We can make the world a better place with your knowledge!"

"Yeah! That's right! I don't need anyone! I can make it all on my own! I can make this world mine with my knowledge!"

"Yes!"

"First, Libra, we need to visit some old friends of mine"

Sniffles walked out of the library.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the library:

Flaky was searching the shelves looking for a good book to read. Alpha emerged from her transer.

"Geez, Flaky, this is really boring!" said Alpha.

"Shh! This is a library! You're not supposed to be this loud!" Flaky whispered.

"Whatever! I still can't believe you lied about that show thing"

"I had to. I'm not very good at parties… especially pool parties"

"Ah… whatever. I don't understand why you keep looking at those things"

"They're books. You read what's inside them. You should try reading one"

"Hmph! No thanks!"

Suddenly, Flaky saw Sniffles walk by the aisle and she froze. She saw that he didn't notice her and gave a sigh of relief.

"Was that just Sniffles?" said Flaky.

"I don't think he saw you…" said Alpha.

"I'm relieved he didn't. If he caught me here… He would've told Giggles and I would've been in big trouble"

"…Hm…." Alpha paused for a moment "Flaky, I want you to follow him!"

"What?!? Why?!? I just got lucky not getting caught and now you want me to follow him?!?"

"Just do it!"

Flaky did as he said and followed Sniffles. But she kept her distance so he wouldn't see her. He just kept going straight forward; he never looked back no matter what. Something was different about him…

Finally, he went over to Giggles' house and stopped by her pool party. Flaky was there too, but she hid behind a nearby tree.

"Why is he at Giggles' house?" said Flaky.

"Just watch…" said Alpha.

Giggles came over to Sniffles and said "Sniffles? What are you doing here?!? I thought I told you to leave!!!"

"You're not the boss of me, Giggles!" said Sniffles "For far too long I've been mistreated by you and everyone else! No more! I just realized now that I don't need you! I can take things into my own hands!"

"What are you talking about?!?" said Giggles.

Flaky had seen this kind of attitude before.

"Flaky, put on your visualizer!" said Alpha.

Flaky did as he said. When she did, it was just as she thought: another FM-ian was looming over Sniffles!

"That's Libra" said Alpha "He was the brains of our group. He would provide tactics for us and he was pretty powerful. But… why would they send him? They must be up to something……… or they're running out of comrades… who knows…"

"What does he think he's doing?" said Flaky.

"I don't know. But this looks like a job for you-know-who!" said Alpha.

"Not now, Alpha… let's just wait!" said Flaky.

"What?!?"

"Who knows… maybe he'll change his mind about it…"

"When was that last time that happened?!?"

"It may happen to him"

"We'll see about that…"

"Sniffles! I want you to leave right now!" said Giggles.

"Giggles… I don't think it's a very good idea…" said Cuddles.

"No! I want you to leave!" said Giggles.

"Not a chance!" said Sniffles "You see. There is only one person smart enough to rule the world: me! And I can do it by myself!"

"How in the world do you think you can pull _that_ off?!?" said Giggles.

"Show them your power, Sniffles!" said Libra "Show them how smart you are!!!"

"I'll show you!!!" said Sniffles.

Suddenly, Libra dove into Sniffles. He changed completely! He increased in size dramatically. About as tall as a skyscraper! He was also shaped like a scale. Ice was in one scale, fire was in the other. He was looking down upon them.

"I am Libra Scale! I am your future ruler!" he said.

"GADZOOKS!!! HE'S FREAKIN HUGE!!!" said Cuddles.

"I was afraid that was going to happen…" said Flaky.

"You were the one who waited…" said Alpha.

"I guess I have no choice now…" said Flaky.

She looked around and saw a safe spot behind another building where no one can see her.

She got ready and lifted her transer in the air and said "EM WAVE CHANGE!!!"

Flaky transformed into Cyber Star.

"We have to stop Libra Scale before he gets out of hand!" said Cyber Star.

"That's the spirit! Let's go buck wild!!!" said Alpha.

"Oh no!" cried Cuddles "SAVE US, CYBER STAR!!!"

"Where is she?" said Toothy.

"I'm right here!" said a voice from behind. It was Cyber Star! She stood atop the water slide and aimed Alpha at Libra Scale and said "This is as far as you go, Libra Scale! I will not let you hurt anyone!"

"On the contraire, Cyber Star, this is as far as _you_ go!" said Libra Scale "Come my minions! Take care of these simple-minded people!"

Suddenly, books from all over the town came to life. They flew all over the place and grew teeth inside them. They started attacking people all over the town. A few of them came after Giggles and her friends.

"Oh no!" said Cuddles "Wh-what's happening?!?"

"This is the dawn of a new era!" said Libra Scales "MY ERA!!! I shall make the library my palace! Cyber Star! If you think you can stop me, you are welcome to come, that is, if you're not busy helping these poor people!"

Libra Scale floated off the ground and flew off to the library and placed himself on top.

"We have to go after him, Flaky!" said Alpha.

"We can't! We have to save the people" said Cyber Star.

She jumped down from the water slide and stood in between Giggles and the possessed books.

"What are these kinds of viruses?" said Cyber Star.

"They ain't viruses! They're books!" said Alpha "Possessed ones. This is obviously Libra Scale's doing!"

Cyber Star fired at the books and they fell to the ground with holes burned through them.

"Well that was easy" said Cyber Star.

"Don't relax just yet! You've got more to deal with!" said Alpha.

"Thank you, Cyber Star!" said Toothy.

"Don't mention it!" said Cyber Star "I gotta get going now!"

She ran off.

"Yeah!!! YOU GET 'EM, CYBER STAR!!!" said Cuddles.

"The fastest way to do this is if we go through the wave world!" said Alpha.

"Right! Let's go!" said Cyber Star.

Alpha sent her to the wave world. She looked down at the town. She saw there were books attacking the citizens.

"That's a lot of books!" said Cyber Star "There's no way I can get rid of them all in time!"

"Looks like you need some help!" said a voice.

"Mega Man!" said Cyber Star. He was standing on top of one of the buildings. "Yes! I could use your help!"

"Alright, then, let's get to work!" said Mega Man. He jumped down and started firing at the books.

Cyber Star went off to another section of town and went off from the wave world. She got in between the citizens and the books and fired at the books. They immediately fell down.

"These books don't take a lot to beat" said Cyber Star.

"Yeah, it's the number that's the problem!" said Alpha.

Cyber Star and Mega Man went all around the town firing at the books. They fell upon their attacks. Yet, it wasn't working! Somehow, more books were coming!

"They won't stop!" said Cyber Star "Every time we destroy a group, an army takes their place!"

"I think it would be best if we took out the source!" said Mega Man.

"Where would that be?"

"The library! We need to get there and defeat Libra Scales!"

"We'll go through the wave world!" said Alpha "Let's go!"

Cyber Star and Mega Man went to the wave world and proceeded to the library. Books were flooding out of the entrance. There Libra Scales sat upon the library as his new throne. They warped out of the wave world and onto a building across the street.

"So! You have come to fight me after all!" said Libra Scales "Resistance is futile, Cyber Star! You know it!"

"I won't give up!" said Cyber Star "I will not let you hurt anymore people! This has to stop right now!"

"So be it!" said Libra Scales "I will eliminate you myself!"

"Get ready, Cyber Star!" said Mega Man.

"Alright…" said Cyber Star "But he looks really tough!"

"You know what they say: The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" said Mega Man.

They both fired at Libra Scales. It had no effect whatsoever.

"Is that all you have?!?" said Libra Scales "You disappoint me!"

He swung his fire scale and knocked Mega Man off the building. Then, he swung his ice scale and knocked Cyber Star off the building. They landed on the sidewalk with a thud! They were still alive, though. Cyber Star slowly got up.

"We need some battle cards!" said Cyber Star.

"Coming up!" said Alpha.

Cyber Star picked out a card with a fire ball on it and inserted it into Alpha. A red ball appeared in her left hand and she threw it at Libra Scales. It exploded on impact. Libra Scales flinched, but he didn't fall.

"Nice throw" said Mega Man getting up.

"Thanks" said Cyber Star "We're going to have to use battle cards to get him"

"That's fine by me" said Mega Man as battle cards appeared in his hand.

He inserted one into his weapon and a blade made of water emerged from it. He jumped up and slashed at Libra Scales fire side. He started to rock a little.

"You foolish insect!!!" said Libra Scales.

He hit Mega Man in midair with his fire scale. Mega Man flew into the building across the street. He fell to the ground.

"Mega Man!" said Cyber Star rushing over to him "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I'm fine…" said Mega Man trying to get up.

Cyber Star took out a card with a picture of a ball of light on it and said "Here, take this. You need it more than I do"

"Thanks" said Mega Man as he took the card from Cyber Star. He used it and most his wounds were healed "We have a job to finish!"

"You simple-minded morons will not defeat me! I am your new ruler! I am a god!" said Libra Scales.

"Geez! Does that guy ever quit talking?!?" said Alpha

"We have to do this!" said Cyber Star.

Cyber Star took out a the gatling gun card and used it. Alpha turned into a gatling gun and she fired up at the ice side of Libra Scales. He rotated a little but got back in balance. Mega Man jumped up and swiped in a battle card. His left hand turned into a giant blue fist. He punched Libra Scales in the face. Libra Scales rotated even more, but he still stayed in tact.

"This is going to take a lot of hits for him to fall" said Mega Man.

"We have to keep trying!" said Cyber Star "I'm not going to let him have his way!"

"Do you know about weaknesses?" said Mega Man.

"No…" said Cyber Star "Explain"

"Some battle cards have different types to them" said Mega Man "There are five different types: Normal, Ice, Fire, Grass, and Electric! There are enemies out there that have different types. For example, if you use an ice card on a fire virus, it would do more damage than usual!"

"Oh! I see!" said Cyber Star "Why didn't you tell me this, Alpha?"

"Do I have to tell you everything?!? I thought you'd learn on your own!" said Alpha.

"It seems that Libra Scales has two types: Ice and Fire" said Mega Man "If we throw the right attack at the right side with the right card, we'll have him down in no time!"

"Okay!" said Cyber Star.

"Since I have plenty of ice cards, I'll go for the fire side! You go for the ice side!" said Mega Man.

"What do I use against it?"

"Grass and Electric!" said Mega Man.

"I don't have a lot of those… most the cards I have is fire…"

"I'll give you some of mine!"

Mega Man gave Cyber Star a few cards.

"There, now put them to good use" said Mega Man.

He jumped up and used a card and a shape wave flew out of his weapon and hit Libra Scale's fire side. Cyber Star looked at the cards he gave her and picked a card with a tree-like virus with a lance. She inserted it into Alpha and a lance appeared from his mouth. She jumped up and stabbed him in his ice side. He started to rock ferociously.

"That did it! Use another one!" said Alpha.

She swiped another card into Alpha and she shot an electric ball at Libra Scales. He rocked even more ferociously!

"Ha! It's working!!!" said Alpha.

"That's a mistake you won't make again!!!" said Libra Scales.

Suddenly, two giant weights appeared over their heads and fell down upon them. Cyber Star dodged it, but Mega Man didn't. It fell on him and crushed his legs. He cried out in pain. He couldn't move.

"Mega Man!!!" said Cyber Star.

She had to do something before he gets hurt again! She turned around and aimed Alpha at Libra Scales! Little did she know that the flame that was coming from Alpha intensified. She was so focused in defeating this monster that she wasn't even thinking about what she was doing.

"Flaky!!! That's not going to work!!!" said Alpha.

But it was too late. Cyber Star fired at Libra Scales. This shot was even more powerful than usual! So powerful that it knocked Libra Scales down completely. He toppled over backwards and fell to the ground. He started exploding.

"NOOO!!!! THE WORLD WAS MINE!!! HOW COULD I LOSE?!?" said Libra Scales.

Finally, Libra Scales exploded into one last explosion and all that remained was Sniffles lying behind the library. The weights that crushed Mega Man disappeared. Cyber Star immediately went to him to help.

"Mega Man! Are you alright?!?" said Cyber Star.

Mega Man sat up and said "I'll be fine when I pulse out. Don't worry…"

"Oh! Your battle cards!" said Cyber Star as she pulled out the battle cards he gave her.

"Keep them. You might need them later" said Mega Man.

"Thank you" said Cyber Star.

"I… I gotta get going now…" said Mega Man.

"Wait! Who are you?" said Cyber Star.

But it was too late, Mega Man pulsed out. Cyber Star was disappointed; she really wanted to find out who he is.

"Hey, don't worry about it" said Alpha.

Cyber Star saw Giggles and her friends rushing over to Sniffles. She followed.

"Sniffles!!! SNIFFLES!!! WAKE UP!!!" said Giggles.

Sniffles slowly opened his eyes and said "Giggles?"

"Hey! He's coming to!" said Cuddles.

"Thank goodness" said Petunia.

"Giggles… I'm sorry…" said Sniffles "I really did something terrible, didn't I? I thought I could make it on my own… I really thought-"

"Well, then, I guess you're not as smart as you think!" said Giggles "You _are_ smart, Sniffles. But you don't have to go insane over it!"

"She's right" said Cyber Star as she walked over to him "You are smart, Sniffles. However, you shouldn't abuse your knowledge by oppressing the ones who aren't. Instead, you should use your knowledge to help others become smarter. You should use your knowledge as a beacon of light, so that others will follow you into making the world a better place"

"Th-thank you, Cyber Star" said Sniffles "I'll never forget what you've done for me… ever!"

"I think it's time to pulse out" said Alpha.

"Right!" said Cyber Star "Good-bye!"

"Good-bye, Cyber Star! Thanks again!" said Giggles.

Cyber Star pulsed out and reverted back to Flaky behind the building where she wave changed.

Giggles and the others including Sniffles went back to her pool. Then, Flaky appeared.

"Is everyone alright?!?" said Flaky "I heard what happened!"

"Ah, Flaky, what a pleasant surprise for you to stop by" said Giggles "Are you concerned about us?"

"Uh… well… sort of…" said Flaky.

"Man! You missed the big one!" said Cuddles "Sniffles turned into a massive monster!!! It was freaky!!!"

"I'm sure Cyber Star took care of it" said Flaky.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" said Giggles "How do you know Cyber Star was here?!?"

"Uh… um… well…"

Giggles walked up to here and said "Flaky… are you…" Flaky's heart rate sped up. She could hear it pounding inside her rib cage "A fan of Cyber Star?!?"

"Uh… N-no, no. It's nothing like that!" said Flaky "I just know that she'd be the one to take care of it. You do talk about her a lot, after all"

"Good recovery, kiddo" said Alpha.

"Well, I guess that wouldn't surprise me. A lot of people would know that" said Giggles "So, now that you're here, do you want to join us in our pool party?"

Flaky looked at the massive water slide and said "Uh… I think I'll pass…"

"Are you sure?" said Giggles.

"I'm really sure!" said Flaky.

"Fine, have it your way" said Giggles. She turned to Sniffles and said "As for you! What am I going to do with you?!?"

"I'm sorry!" said Sniffles "I won't let it happen again! I promise!"

"Sniffles! Don't be an idiot! I know you aren't!" said Giggles "That's why…" Sniffles was quiet "That's why we need you… You're the smartest one of us. Without you, were would we be?"

"I... I…"

"Don't say anything. You can stay for the party. You can sit and relax on one of the pool chairs that I have. You don't have to swim"

"Th-thank you!!!" said Sniffles. He was so overjoyed that he gave Giggles a hug.

"Sniffles…" said Giggles "… you're fired again…"

"Aw…" said Sniffles.

"I guess I'll just leave them alone, now…" said Flaky.

She walked off before anyone could see her.

Flaky walked for a little bit outside of town. She went to her favorite spot and sat up against the tree. The sun was setting in the horizon. The sky above was painted a bright orange color and the clouds were a puffy pink color. The wind blew across her face. Flaky sat there wondering who Mega Man was. Suddenly, a figure bent over her.

"Hello, there" said the figure.

Flaky got up and looked at the figure. He was a human! A teenage human. He had long brown hair that went all the way down his neck and a few strands wend halfway down his face. He had bright green eyes and had a smile on his face. He wore a blue jacket unzipped with two parallel white stripes down the sleeves. Inside his jacket was a black shirt with a white stripe across the chest. He wore blue jeans and black tennis shoes.

"Cyber Star, I presume" said the human.

"Huh?!?" said Flaky "How'd you- wait……… Mega Man?"

The human nodded and said "My real name is Mark Stilter"

"Well, my real name is Flaky" said Flaky "How did you know I was Cyber Star?"

"Well, I saw you were wearing a visualizer" said Mark.

Flaky then saw that he was wearing a visualizer on his head, too. But this was a blue one, instead of a red one like hers.

"Oh…" said Flaky.

"That and Beta said that he felt the presence of an EM being around you"

"Beta?" said Flaky.

"That would be me" said a voice.

An EM being emerged from Mark's blue transer. He was made of a blue electrical flame and was a lot thinner than Alpha. He had armor on his shoulders, hands, and head. He was more fox-like in appearance. And where Alpha had fire red eyes, this one had ice blue eyes. His tail was very large, almost bushy, but still electrical.

At this time, Alpha came from Flaky's transer.

"This is Alpha" said Flaky.

"Nice to meet you" said Beta.

"Meh…" Alpha turned away.

"Not very friendly are you…" said Beta.

"So, surprised to see me?" said Mark.

"Well, yes…" said Flaky "I've never met a human before. I heard about them, but I never thought they existed…"

"Oh we exist" said Mark "In fact, we're all over the planet"

"I see… what brings you here?"

"Beta and I heard there were some strange things going on, so we decided to check it out. I never thought I'd see that someone who could wave change would be fighting on our side. All of the people who could… aren't very nice…"

"Oh… I know what you mean…"

"Alright, spill it, already!!!" said Alpha "There is only one way an EM being would come to you! You're lonely of heart, right? Tell us why!"

"Alpha!!! That's a personal question!!!" said Flaky "Please forgive him, Mark…"

"No, no, it's okay… I understand" said Mark "I'll tell you why I'm lonely of heart. I come from a far away place. I don't have any friends at all. Throughout my life, I never knew what it was like to have them. You see, whenever I go up to people, they just say things like 'hey! Get outta here!' or 'Where'd you come from' or 'We don't need you! Go away!'. Every time I go up to someone, they immediately shoo me out. I'd see some kids about to play a sport and I walk up to them and ask if I could join them. Once again, they kick me out. Whenever I look back, I see someone else doing the exact same thing, yet, they welcome him in no problem. They treated me like some sort of outcast… an untouchable… a nobody. I never was accepted by anyone. Not ever. I was always rejected. I tread this world alone, without a companion to help me. I never had the feeling of love of caring. Of knowing that someone was there for you…"

"Why didn't you fight back?!?" said Alpha "I would've!"

"That's the thing" Mark continued "I never fought back. Ever. I just continued on with life. I knew that they were people, just like me. Cruel as they act, I was no different. I was human like them. We all have the same kind of heart that beat within us. I would never dream of hurting anybody for anything. I'd rather be alone than to hurt someone"

Flaky felt sorry for Mark. She never knew that such a lonely heart was forced to be lonely. She was lonely because she chose to be. She had no idea what it was like.

"Then one day, as I was walking in the woods by myself, I found him… Beta. He just appeared out of nowhere, right in front of me. I was a little scared at first, but then I saw he didn't want to harm me. I asked him 'Who are you? Why are you here'. 'I'm what you would call an alien' he told me 'Are you lonely of heart?'. I told him 'yes', I told him everything. Then he told me the rest of his story 'I am from the planet AM' he said 'I have come to warn you that soon, the planet FM our neighboring planet will invade this planet. Only you can stop them. I will help you. I will help you save this world. Do you want to do it?"

"Ah-ha!!! I knew it!!!" said Alpha "You're an AM-ian!!!"

"An AM-ian?" said Flaky.

"Yeah!!!" said Alpha "I knew something was fishy about you!!!"

"Hmph" said Beta "I believe you must be an FM-ian, right?"

"What's the difference?" said Flaky.

"FM-ians and AM-ians don't see each other eye-to-eye" said Beta "We constantly bicker between ourselves"

"Speak for yourself, AM-ian!" said Alpha.

"Ahem, as I was saying" Mark continued "I thought for a moment. I had no idea that aliens existed. I thought it was all a dream, but it wasn't. To protect this planet? This planet that rejected me? That was disgusted by my very existence? I knew that I would never hurt anyone so I accepted. It was from that moment on that I became Mega Man! Sworn to protect the world from all who wishes to do harm unto it. That is why I'm here. That is why I'm lonely of heart. I never felt what it was like to have someone with me. I always felt alone…"

Flaky couldn't say anything. She felt so sorry for him. That he was this lonely of heart!

Mark turned around and said "I have to go now. I'm happy to see that there is someone out there who is using the wave change for good, rather than destruction…"

Mark started to walk away, but Flaky said "Wait! Mark!"

Mark turned around and said "Yes?"

Flaky didn't know how she was going to say this. She had never asked this before. She never did. But after a few seconds of thinking, she said "I'll be your friend…"

"You… you're serious?" said Mark.

"I know what it's like" said Flaky "To be lonely. Not in a way that you feel it, but, I feel it, too. I… I don't know how to handle people… I can't cope with them. So, I just shut myself out from them. I thought I could be alright without friends. I thought I was better off alone. I'm afraid I might hurt someone if I get to know them too well, afraid that I might let them down…. But… I don't want to be afraid… I think that if I were to be with someone, I could at least be with someone who knows what it's like to be lonely… to have that feeling. I know how it feels… to not have anyone there for you… to not have that feeling that someone out there cares about you… about not having someone stand up for you… I… I never felt it… So, will you be my friend?"

Mark was touched by this.

"No one ever asked me that before…" he said.

"I never asked anyone" said Flaky.

"Well… Yes… We can be friends" said Mark "Thank you, Flaky"

Flaky smiled. She was happy. She was happy that she made a friend. It gave her a good feeling inside.

"Now, there are still more FM-ians out there" said Mark "I gotta go now. I trust that we'll be there to help each other"

"You can count on it" said Flaky.

Mark smiled and walked away and said "I think I might cuddle up with a good book tonight"

"I don't think I'll be reading books for a while…" said Flaky.

Flaky smiled. She knew she did the right thing. Flaky decided to walk home. Alpha was about to follow her, but Beta stopped him.

"Alpha" Beta said.

"What?" said Alpha.

"I want to ask you something… about your partner"

"What about her?"

"How did she wave change?"

"How?"

"As in, was she good?"

"Eh… she was decent. Better than most would have adapted. Why?"

"Why did you come here in the first place?"

"The same reason every other FM-ian came: To destroy the planet"

"Ah! And yet, you have done the opposite. Why?"

"Well, Flaky persuaded me to"

"I see, and is this changing you?"

"What're you talking about?!? Of course not! As soon as we're done, I'm going to use her for my own stuff! I'll find a way to!"

"You'll _find_ a way? Aren't you letting her do the things she does?"

"Well, I actually don't really have a choice…"

"I know what's happening, Alpha. Her sense of right is rubbing off on you. You want to protect this place as much as she does!"

"That's crazy!"

"Look deep down, Alpha, you know it to be true"

"And what if it is?"

"Just let me say something: I know that you know that what your kind is doing is wrong, you just won't accept it. Is that correct?"

Alpha said nothing.

"I'll leave you now" said Beta "I have to go with Mark as you need to go with Flaky. Think about what I just said…"

Beta went off in Mark's directions. Alpha went into Flaky's direction grumbling to himself.

"Stupid AM-ian with his stupid talk about stupid crap…" Alpha grumbled.

"Alpha, are you alright?" said Flaky.

"Ah, it's nothing…" said Alpha as he went into her transer "Let's just go home already! I'm tired!"

"Alright"

Flaky and Alpha went home for today to rest for the next.

Today was a special day for Flaky. Not only did she make a friend, but she made someone feel something that neither he nor she has felt before: Companionship. Yet… Is what Beta said true? Is Alpha really having a change of heart? If it is, will he accept it? Most importantly, what danger lies in store for them? Flaky didn't worry about it much. For she knew that Mega Man was there to help her when she needed it.


	7. The Snake Queen Strikes

Chapter VII: The Snake Queen Strikes

In the night sky, two-faced figure loomed over the city, waiting and watching. Then, the serpent figure came before him.

"Ah, you have returned" said the two-faced figure "What news do you bring me?"

"Libra has been deleted" said the serpent figure "He was deleted by none other than Cyber Star"

"I was afraid of that"

"I did, however find out who she was"

"Oh?"

"She is a red porcupine who lives by herself. She is indeed a lonely heart"

"Very good! Now we can-"

"There was another one"

"Another one?"

"Yes, a blue one… I do not know his true identity, but he goes by… Mega Man"

"Mega Man… hm…"

"He is not really that much of a concern"

"If that is so, then we have a new mission. Before we can continue on to the destruction of this planet, we must get rid of that which stands in our way. Ophiuca, you're new mission is to find a host and destroy Cyber Star!"

"Yes, I shall" said Ophiuca.

"Do not fail me… You are the only one I have left"

"I will not fail you"

Ophiuca descended upon the world to look for a host.

"Cyber Star. She may be more of a threat than I thought…"

A few days after the incident with Libra Scales:

Flaky was at home tidying up. She was wondering if Mark would come over for a visit. Then, again, he might not… she still cleaned just in case. When she decided to take a break, she decided to look for Alpha.

"Alpha?" said Flaky "Where are you?"

"I'm in the living room…" said Alpha.

Flaky went in there. Alpha floated in the center reading a magazine.

"I wish you'd help me clean up around here!" said Flaky.

"Hey! You're the one wants to clean it!" said Alpha "It shouldn't be my problem…"

Flaky was curious what Alpha was reading. She walked over to get a closer look. She was incredibly shocked at it. Alpha was reading an adult magazine!!!

"Alpha!!! What are you reading?!?" said Flaky.

"This magazine!" said Alpha "What does it look like?"

"You shouldn't be reading that!!!" said Flaky.

"Why not? You told me to read books, so, here I am. And now, you freak out over it!"

"I meant a book book! Not that!!!"

"What's so bad about it?!? All it is are pictures of your people posing differently"

"It's what their posing for!!! Where'd you get it anyway?!?"

"Oh, I just picked it up off some shelf at those 'store' places…"

"YOU STOLE IT?!?"

"Hey! It was sitting right there, up for grabs. Geez, you people really aren't that smart…"

"Th-that's not the point!!!" she snatched it from Alpha's hands "It's not for you to read!!!"

"I don't get what you're so freaked out about, it's no big deal"

"Well… don't you know where you come from?"

"What do you mean?"

"How you were born?"

"I wasn't 'born', someone just gather a certain amount of EM radiation in one place and POOF, I came to be" He leaned over and tapped at the magazine "Now what does that have to do with this?"

"N-nothing!!!" she thrust it in his face "All you need to know is that you shouldn't be reading this!!!"

Suddenly, Cuddles burst into the door and said "Hi-ya, Flaky!!!"

Then he saw Flaky, frozen solid in surprise. He saw her holding the magazine. There were a few seconds of an awkward silence.

Finally, Flaky quickly hid the magazine behind her back and said "C-Cuddles? What are you doing here?"

"Eh… what's that in behind your back? …" said Cuddles.

"Oh… I have no idea what your talking about…" Flaky said as she slowly scooted to the nearest trash can and dropped the magazine inside.

"But, there was something in your hands" said Cuddles.

Flaky nervously, but quickly lifted her hands and said "I have nothing in my hands, see? Ah heh heh heh…"

"But, didn't you just… Ah, whatever!" said Cuddles "I came to ask you something!"

"What is it?" said Flaky "If it's another offer from Giggles, then, I'll pass!"

"No! This'll just be you 'n me!" said Cuddles "How about I take you around town?"

"What?"

"Well, you seem to be doing the same thing all day and you seem to miss out on a lot of stuff! I want to take you to town and show you what fun stuff you can do! Come on, you'll love it!"

"I… well…"

"Come on, Flaky! You only get one life!"

"Well, I guess I could…"

"Awsome! Let's go!!!"

"Okay, then…"

Alpha went up next to her and said "I still don't get what the big deal is…"

"We'll talk about it later…" Flaky said quietly.

Alpha went into Flaky's transer and she went with Cuddles outside. They walked all the way to town. Cuddles kept talking about how fun her life could be if she just opened up a little more. Finally, they made it to the town.

"Okay… now what?" said Flaky

"Anything! There's lots of places to go!" said Cuddles "Let's look around and find something!"

They walked around a little bit. They stopped so that Cuddles could discuss some ideas with Flaky. Little did they know that Giggles was in the clothing store right next to them. She glanced out the window and saw them and looked through again.

"Hm? Is that Cuddles?" she said to herself "And is that… Flaky that's with him? What are those two doing?"

Flaky and Cuddles walked around town some more. Then, they saw Toothy biting on a street lamp.

"Hey, Toothy! What're you doing?" said Cuddles.

"Oh, hi, Cuddles. Nothing really…" said Toothy "Hey! You have Flaky with you! A-are you two on a date?!?"

"What? No! Nothing like that! I'm just showing Flaky what kind of fun she can have in town!" said Cuddles.

"Oooo!!! Oooo!!! I know tons of things we can do!!! Can I come?!?" said Toothy.

"Sure you can, right, Flaky?" said Cuddles.

"Uh… well… I suppose he could…" said Flaky.

"I know so many things!!! Like some restaurants with tasty food and things like that!!!" said Toothy.

"Yeah! Maybe we can stop one for lunch" said Cuddles.

The three continued on through the town. They passed by a flower shop and saw Petunia walk out of it.

"Yo!!! Petunia!!!" Cuddles called out.

"Oh! Hi, guys!" said Petunia "How are you! Flaky! Good to see you again! I see you're doing well!"

"Hi, Petunia" said Flaky. She kept her distance from her. She didn't want to be cleaned wildly again.

"So, what are you two doing with her?"

"We're showing her how much fun she could have in town!" said Toothy "Wanna join?"

"I'd love to!" said Petunia "There are so many shops around here, Flaky! Things like flower shops, and decorating shops, and cleaning shops. Maybe, you're home could use a better look!"

"I guess we could look…" said Flaky.

Petunia giggled and said "You're so shy. You need to lighten up! Maybe this is what you need! Come on, boys, let's show her how to have fun!"

"Alright!" said Cuddles.

The four of them went on their way through the town. They reached the park. There, Sniffles was sitting on a park bench reading a book.

"Look! There's Sniffles!" said Cuddles "Hey! Sniffles!!!"

Sniffles looked up and said "Hello, Cuddles, nice day isn't it? Oh! Hello, Flaky! What are you doing with them?"

"I… well…"

"We decided that Flaky needs more time outside in the town. She needs to see how much fun the world can be" said Petunia.

"Oh! I know! We could visit the library!" said Sniffles "There are tons of books that she might find interesting! Books that we'll all find interesting!"

"BOOOORING!!!" said Toothy.

"It's an option…" said Sniffles.

"We'll stop by there" said Cuddles "Now let's go!"

They didn't go very far when they saw Giggles standing there in their way. She had that look on her face.

"Hi-ya, Giggles!" said Cuddles.

"Don't 'hi-ya, Giggles' me…" said Giggles "What are you four doing?"

"We're showing Flaky how to have fun!" said Cuddles.

"Is that so…" said Giggles "Why? She seemed to do fine"

"Uh… Giggles, she could use it…" said Petunia.

"Hmph! So what if she does?" said Giggles "She could do it herself!"

"But then she wouldn't do it at all" said Sniffles "We're helping her"

"You know you can join us…" said Toothy.

"No, no! Go on!" said Giggles "Have fun with your new friend! I don't care! Just don't be concerned about me! I hope you have a _real_ fun time, Flaky!"

She stormed off.

"Did I do something wrong?" said Flaky.

"Naw… Giggles can be a tad sensitive sometimes…" said Cuddles "But don't worry, she'll be back to her old self really soon. Now let's have some fun!!!"

They started flooding in ideas of what to do. The mall? The park? The library? The store?

"What do you want to do, Flaky?" said Cuddles.

"Oh… I don't mind where I go… really" said Flaky.

"Come on! There has to be one place!" said Toothy.

"Geez! Their all over you!!!" said Alpha "Let's bail while we have the chance!!!"

"I… I… don't want… to…" said Flaky.

"… you don't?" said Alpha.

"It's true… I could do this by myself… but… it just wouldn't be the same… This… this is actually kind of nice!"

"Whatever… call me if you need me…" said Alpha.

"Well, Flaky?" said Cuddles.

"I don't know much of what to do here" said Flaky "Why don't you guys show me?"

"Heh! I guess you don't have any ideas! No problem! We've thought up of plenty!!!" said Cuddles.

"There's a whole lot to do out there, Flaky" said Petunia "Let's go show you!"

And so, it began, they all went out through the town and had the time of their lives. Flaky was enjoying this even more and more. She was glad she went with Cuddles and the others. She never would have thought that doing things with others was more fun than doing things alone.

Suddenly, something unexpected happened, they ran into Mark. He was leaning up against the wall watching the cars go by. He had his hands in his pockets.

"Whoa! A human!" said Cuddles.

"Hello there" said Mark.

"Hi, Mark!" said Flaky.

"Flaky!" said Mark "Nice to see you again. I see you've made yourself some new friends!"

"Uh… Flaky? You know this guy?" said Cuddles.

"Yes, his name is Mark Stilter and he and I are friends" said Flaky.

"No way!!! You already had a friend before us?!?" said Cuddles.

"It was just a few days ago…" said Flaky.

"Wow!" said Toothy as he turned to Mark "I can't believe you beat us!!! I don't know what to say… I'm kind of jealous!"

"Now, now" said Petunia "Let's not be rude! This is Flaky's friend, and so, he might as well be our friends, right?"

"Heh… well, this is a surprise" said Mark "What are you all doing anyway?"

"We're showing Flaky what we could do in this town!!!" said Cuddles.

"Is that so?" said Mark.

"Yes" said Flaky "You're welcome to join us…"

"Nah… you go ahead!" said Mark "Besides, you could use the break, right, Flaky?" he winked at her.

"Well… I don't know…"

"Don't worry, if something comes up, I'll take care of it, for you" said Mark "Have fun!"

"O-okay" said Flaky.

"Oh! I just remembered! There's a fair that opened up not to far from here! Let's go!!!" said Toothy.

"Alright!!!" said Cuddles.

They all walked off. Mark chuckled.

"Seems like Flaky's found herself some new friends…" said Beta.

"Yep" said Mark "It seems like she's starting to open up to people. I'm happy for her"

Flaky and the others went to the fair. There was so much to do there. They rode rides, saw shows, and played games. They had so much fun there. Flaky had fun, too. She knew that she would never forget this day ever.

Little did they know that Giggles was watching them. She felt something that she never felt before.

"How could they…" said Giggles "How could they replace me with her… she didn't even want any friends, but they left me for her… I… I've never been so… so… lonely…"

"It hurts doesn't it?" said a voice from behind.

"Wh-who's there?!?" said Giggles.

The voice laughed and said "There is no need to fear, my child. I'm your friend"

Suddenly a snake like figure appeared before her. She was made of a purple electrical flame. Her tail dragged on the ground. She had purple armor on her shoulders and head. She held in her hands a green flute. She also wore a veil over her mouth that Giggles couldn't see through. Just two red eyes peering out from over it.

"Wh-who are you?" said Giggles.

"I am Ophiuca" said Ophiuca "And I'm here to help you"

"Help me?"

"Yes… you seem to be very lonely. Do you know why?"

"I… I used to have friends. But that… that porcupine took them from me!"

"How awful of her! To do such a thing! You're a beautiful girl, Giggles, you deserve more attention than that girl!"

"Really?!?"

"Yes! I've been watching you, and I see that no one could live up to such a pretty face! It would be admired across the universe!"

"You think so?!?"

"Yes, I do. Yet, somehow, that porcupine, Flaky, took your friends away from you. She should be punished for her crimes!"

"Yes! You're right!!! She should!!! She'll pay for what she did to me!!!"

"Yes, and I can help you my pretty! Just join me! Together, we'll give you the reputation you deserve!!!"

"I understand! Thank you! Now, if you don't mind, Ophiuca, we have a little porcupine to get rid of!"

Later on that day:

Flaky and the others were eating at a corner restaurant. They were eating lunch there.

"So, Flaky, how's your lunch?" said Petunia.

"It's delicious" said Flaky.

"Was that fair the best or what?!?" said Toothy.

"Yes, it was a lot of fun! Thank you for doing this for me" said Flaky "I really needed it"

"Aw, it's okay, Flaky" said Cuddles "I hope now you see that having friends isn't so bad, right?"

"I guess so" said Flaky.

"So how about that Cyber Star, huh?" said Cuddles "If she isn't cool I don't know what is!"

"She's so amazing!" said Petunia "She helped us so many times. Yet, who is she?"

"She taught me a valuable lesson" said Sniffles "I'll never forget that day as long as I live"

"You guys know what I think?" said Toothy "I think she's hot!!!"

Flaky blushed.

"Yeah!!! She sure is!!!" said Cuddles.

"I wouldn't say that when there are girls present" Petunia said jokingly.

"Hey, Flaky! You seem to know much about Cyber Star. Why?" said Cuddles.

"Oh… I don't really know that much…" said Flaky "but… she… uh… she saved my life…"

"Whoa!!!" said Toothy "You are so lucky!!!"

"Next time I see her, I'm asking for her autograph!" said Cuddles.

"Screw that! I'm gonna ask her out!!!" said Toothy.

"Heh… you'd better watch it next time, Flaky" said Alpha.

Suddenly, Giggles appeared to them. She glared at Flaky without glancing at the others. Something was different about her…

"Uh… Hi, Giggles?" said Cuddles "Feeling better?"

"Heh heh… yeah… I'm feeling better, alright" said Giggles "I feel a whole lot better now"

"Oh! Well, that's good" said Petunia "Do you want to join us now?"

"Actually, I want to 'talk' to Flaky for a minute…" said Giggles.

"I don't like this one bit" said Alpha "Be careful"

Flaky got up and walked to her. Suddenly, Giggles grabbed her and threw her at a street lamp!

"OW!!!" said Flaky.

"Giggles!!! What in the world has gotten into you?!?" said Cuddles.

"This is something I should have done in the first place, had I known you'd do this to me, Flaky!" said Giggles.

"Giggles! Are you out of your mind?!?" said Sniffles.

"Flaky! Put on your visualizer!!!" said Alpha.

Flaky did as he said and she saw a serpent figure.

"Who's that?" said Flaky.

"That's Ophiuca" said Alpha "The second in command. She's pretty tough, so, you'd better be careful!"

"Giggles! You can't hurt her!" said Toothy "She didn't do anything to you!"

"Oh! Sure she did!" said Giggles "I knew that you would take her side rather than mine! This proves my suspicions correct! You've replaced me with her!!!"

"What?!? That's not true!!!" said Cuddles.

"It is!!! But now!!! No more!!!" said Giggles "I'm going to kill you, Flaky! Once and for all!!!"

"NO!!!" said Cuddles.

"YOU CAN'T!!!" said Petunia.

"That's right!" said Ophiuca "Do it!"

Suddenly, Ophicua dove into Giggles. She changed completely. Her body was covered in purple armor and she had a pink, transparent veil covering her mouth. Snakes wrapped around her arms. And her legs were replaced by a green snakes tail.

"Now, Flaky!" said Giggles "PREPARE TO DIE!!!"

"GIGGLES!!! HAVE YOU GONE INSANE?!?" said Sniffles.

"Giggles? I'm not Giggles anymore. You will now call me Ophiuca Queen!" said Ophiuca Queen.

"This is bad!" said Alpha "You have to wave change now!!!"

"I can't! She'll follow me!" said Flaky.

"Flaky!!! Run!!!" said Cuddles.

It was too late, though. Ophiuca Queen got in front of Flaky and wrapped her tail around her. Ophiuca Queen squeezed her. She squeezed her as hard as she could. Flaky could barely breath.

"STOP!!! YOU'RE HURTING HER!!!" said Toothy.

"Am I?" said Ophiuca Queen "GOOD!!!"

Flaky couldn't get free. She tried her best to get one breath in, but Ophiuca Queen wouldn't let her. Things started getting blurry around her. She started to black out.

"Flaky!!! Stay with me, Flaky!!!" said Alpha "If you black out, you'll die!!!"

Flaky couldn't hear Alpha, she was slowly going deaf. She tried to stay awake. But she started to black out faster and faster with each passing moment. She knew that this was the end.

Suddenly, a miracle happened! A blue streak came out of nowhere and hit Ophiuca Queen! Ophiuca Queen lost focus on Flaky and loosened her grip on her. Flaky fell free from her tail. She gasped for air heavily and was coughing as well. She looked up and saw what it was that hit Ophiuca Queen: Mega Man!

"Mega… Man…" said Flaky.

"Are you okay?!?" said Mega Man.

"AGH!!!" cried Ophiuca Queen "You little insect!" she hit Mega Man and he flew into the buildings.

Cuddles and the others rushed to Flaky.

"Flaky! Are you okay?" said Cuddles.

"Y-yeah… I'm fine…" said Flaky.

"Somebody has to do something!" said Petunia.

"I wish Cyber Star were here…" said Toothy "She'd solve this problem!"

"Flaky, you need to get out of here!" said Cuddles "Run as far away as you can!"

"B-but… what about… you?" said Flaky.

"Don't worry about us! What matters to us right now is your safety! Now get going!" said Cuddles.

"I guess that's your cue to wave change" said Alpha.

Flaky slowly got up and ran away. She got into an allyway where no one could see her.

Flaky weakly raised her transer in the air and said "E-EM wave… change…"

Flaky changed into Cyber Star. She felt much better when she did. Cyber Star rushed over to Cuddles.

"So!" said Ophiuca Queen "You would rather help her than me?"

"But it's wrong to hurt others no matter who they are!" said Cuddles.

"Very well then, I'll just kill you four since you'd rather be with Flaky!" said Ophiuca Queen.

"Oh no you don't!" said a voice. It was Cyber Star! She was aiming Alpha at her "I won't let you hurt them!"

"Cyber Star!" said Ophiuca Queen.

"Giggles, you have to get rid of her!" said Ophiuca "Cyber Star gets more attention than you do!"

"So, Cyber Star, you think you can out do me?" said Ophiuca Queen "Well, you're wrong! You will die with them!"

Then, Ophiuca Queen shot lasers out of her eyes at Cyber Star. She dodged it, but it cut a nearby car in half!

"Phew!" said Cyber Star "That was close!"

"Don't relax yet! Here she comes!" said Alpha.

Ophiuca Queen charged at Cyber Star. Cyber Star quickly sidestepped out of the way and shot her.

"You'll pay for that!" said Ophiuca Queen "Come, my minions! Show Cyber Star what you can do!"

Suddenly, snakes came from all over the place and started to attack Cyber Star. She shot at them as much as she could, but more came. Before she knew it, Ophiuca Queen hit her when she wasn't looking. Cyber Star flew down the street.

"That was cheap" said Alpha.

"I need some battle cards!" said Cyber Star.

"Coming up!" said Alpha.

The battle cards appeared in Cyber Star's hand, but before she could pick one, Ophiuca Queen came at her and wrapped her tail around her! Cyber Star was wrapped again, but this time her arms were free. Ophiuca Queen squeezed her as much as she could. Cyber Star picked a card with a picture of a lizard with a fiery tail on it and put it in Alpha. She then fired a flame at Ophiuca Queen like a flame thrower. Ophiuca Queen quickly let go of Cyber Star.

"Nice job! Looks like fire does the trick!" said Alpha.

"There's no way I'm letting her do that to me again!" said Cyber Star.

She got out another battle card and inserted it into Alpha. She fired a wheel of fire at Ophiuca Queen. It came back and it hit her again. Cyber Star caught it.

"Ugh… Not bad!" said Ophiuca Queen "Take this!"

More snakes came out of nowhere. Cyber Star had to deal with them again! She fired as much as she could at them. She finally killed one. This one dropped something. Cyber Star picked it up. It was a battle card! This one had a picture of a person wielding a fiery sword. Cyber Star decided to hold onto it.

It was at this time that Ophiuca Queen charged at her again! This time, Cyber Star sidestepped and fired at her.

"You can't fool me twice!" said Cyber Star.

"You! I'll get you!" said Ophiuca Queen.

She fired her eye lasers again. Cyber Star pulled her shield up to defend against it. When she lowered it, she fired at her. Ophiuca Queen slithered out of the way. She charged at Cyber Star again. Cyber Star jumped over her and inserted a battle card. Alpha turned into a gatling gun and, while she was directly above Ophiuca Queen, fired rapidly at her. Ophiuca Queen got mad and fired her eye lasers at Cyber Star again. This time it hit her! Cyber Star fell out of the sky and landed on the pavement! Ophiuca Queen slithered over to her and said "Well, Cyber Star, you certainly are a worthy opponent! However, this is the end for you!" She got ready to fire her eye beams again.

"Alpha! I need more battle cards!" said Cyber Star.

"Okay! Here they come!" said Alpha.

Cyber Star quickly got a battle card and inserted it into Alpha. She was immediately healed. Then, she rolled out of the way! Cyber Star looked into her hand and saw the card that she just got. She decided to test it out and inserted it into Alpha. Suddenly, a blade made of fire came out of Alpha's mouth.

"Whoa!" said Cyber Star.

"This looks like it hurts!" said Alpha "Use it!"

When Ophiuca Queen charged at her again, Cyber Star dashed to Ophiuca Queen and passed her, slashing her when she did. Then, Ophiuca Queen started exploding.

"No! I… can't… lose… not to… her…" said Ophiuca Queen.

She exploded one last time in a big bang. When the smoke cleared, Giggles was seen lying there. Cuddles and the others rushed to her.

"Giggles!!! Giggles are you okay?!?" said Cuddles.

"Uh… what happened?" said Giggles as she slowly got up "Cyber Star!" It was silent and she looked around and saw that everyone was looking at her "…….. I… I turned into one of them, didn't I? Into one of those monsters… I guess, I can't blame myself… I got so jealous, guys. We've been friends for so long"

"Giggles! We'd never replace you!" said Cuddles "We just added Flaky to one of our group of friends, that's all. Nothing has changed about you"

"Yes! And if you remember correctly, we asked if you could join us" said Sniffles.

"Th-that's right… I'm so sorry, you guys" said Giggles "Will you forgive me?"

"I think you should apologize to Flaky! She's the one you wanted to hurt" said Petunia.

"You're right. Where is she, anyway?" said Giggles.

"We told her to leave to a safe place" said Cuddles.

Cyber Star smiled.

"Cyber Star… you saved me, didn't you" said Giggles "Thank you so much!!! And please forgive me!!! I promise I'll never do anything like this again!!! Promise!!!"

"Don't worry, I forgive you, Giggles" said Cyber Star.

"And another thing" said Giggles "You saved us so many times. We never got to thank you properly"

"No! It's alright, really!" said Cyber Star "I'm just doing the right thing, that's all"

"Hey, Cyber Star" said Alpha "I'm gonna pulse you out now"

"Okay" said Cyber Star.

"Aw, Cyber Star… You're so AWSOME!!!" said Toothy.

Suddenly, Toothy jumped up and hugged her and said "YOU'RE THE BEST!!!"

"AGH!!!" said Cyber Star in surprise.

"Toothy! Are you nuts?!?" said Cuddles.

"Aw, crap!!!" said Alpha.

Suddenly, Cyber Star reverted back to Flaky right in front of them! Everyone was staring at her. Toothy was still hugging her saying "Cyber Star… Oh, Cyber Star…. Thank-" Then, he looked up and saw her.

There was a long moment of awkward silence. Toothy let go.

"Oh boy…" said Alpha.

"F-Flaky?!?" said Petunia "You're Cyber Star?!?"

"I… uh… I…" said Flaky.

"Are you saying that all this time, that you were the one who was saving us?!?" said Giggles.

"Well…" said Flaky.

"I always wanted to meet Cyber Star in person" said Cuddles "Yet I knew her personally all along. That… is… so… COOL!!!"

"I can't believe that it was you all this time!" said Sniffles "Yet, it explains so much!"

"Oh, man! I hung out with Cyber Star all day!!!" said Toothy.

"Please don't tell anyone! This is an important secret!" said Flaky "Please!!!"

"Well, Flaky" said Giggles "You can rest assured that none of us will tell a soul. This is between all of us. And if I catch any of these four doing so, they'll be severely punished!"

"You mean it?" said Flaky.

"Of course I do" said Giggles "After all, it's the least we could do after you saved us so many times"

"Yeah! This is between all of us" said Cuddles "This'll be our secret"

"Thank you, guys" said Flaky.

"Well, I guess that was a really interesting experience" said Giggles "I say we all head home for the day"

"Right!" the rest said.

They all walked away, yet, Flaky stayed behind. She couldn't believe that they now know that she was Cyber Star. She hoped that they could keep their word.

"Looks like Cyber Star saved the day again" said a voice from behind. It was Mark.

"Mark! Are you alright?" said Flaky "I saw you get hurt to-"

"Yeah, I'm fine" said Mark "I pulsed out at the last minute to heal. I knew that you'd pick it up from there"

"Well, thank you" said Flaky.

"Anytime" said Mark.

"Um… Mark… They know…"

"Know what?"

"The five people I was with… They know I'm Cyber Star! It was an accident!"

"Oh really"

"I don't know what to do. They tell me that they won't tell anyone… but… Oh… what do I do?"

"Trust them"

"Trust them?"

"Yeah, you should know them well enough for you to trust them, right?"

"Well… not really, but, I have no choice but to"

"Heh… well, I guess I should get going now. You should head home and rest up. You had a busy day"

"Right"

Mark walked away.

"I guess we should call it a day" said Alpha.

"Right. Time to go home, now" said Flaky.

She walked home.

After that confrontation with the snake queen, Ophiuca is dead, and now, some people know about Flaky's secret. Can she really trust them that they'll keep it that way? And what will happen next? Now that Ophiuca's gone, what will the FM-ians try next to stop the brave heroin, Cyber Star?


	8. Evil Shows its Faces

Part VIII: Evil Shows Its Faces

Beyond the orbit of the world, behind the moon that flies around it, was a vessel. A very peculiar vessel. No one could see this vessel. Yet, the very sight of its presence strikes fear into one's heart. It was a dark vessel and it loomed over the world.

Inside was a dark room. Many wires dangled from all over the ceiling and there was a large window at the very end where one could gaze outside. There was a throne nearby this window and in it, sat a shadowy figure. Then, a two-faced figure entered the room.

"Status report" said the shadowy figure.

"My lord, things are not going well for us" said the two-faced figure "All of my comrades have been deleted!"

"Are there any survivors?"

"I am all that remains"

"I see. And who could have done this to you? You know that the people of Earth cannot see us"

"Yes they cannot. But there is one who can, and she can wave change. Her name is Cyber Star and she has whipped out all but me"

"Oh really?"

"Well, all except Alpha. I do not know his whereabouts since he first landed on Earth"

The shadowy figure squinted and said "You simple minded FOOL! Don't you realize what is going on? Alpha _is_ the reason why she can wave change!"

"Are you sure, sire? There is no way Alpha would betray us. His loyalty goes far beyond anyone else's. It could be an AM-ian!"

"Perhaps… yet, one cannot be too sure. I want you to go down to Earth and find Alpha and, if our suspicions are correct, delete him!"

"As you wish, my Lord"

The two-faced figure left.

Meanwhile back on Earth:

It's been a few days after Giggles and her friends found out about Cyber Star's true identity. However, they have kept it to themselves as no one else knows about who the brave heroin was that constantly saved them, and they plan on keeping it that way. All the people have is a name: Cyber Star! Flaky was relieved to hear that. As the days went by, Flaky spent more and more time with Giggles and her friends.

Today, Flaky was late for a meeting with Giggles and her friends. She was rushing to get there.

"Man, what's the hurry?" said Alpha.

"If I'm late, I'll never hear the end of it!" said Flaky.

"Geez! Why do have to get there so early?" said Alpha.

"Well, I would already be there if someone woke me up on time!"

"Hey! It's not my fault that you're such a heavy sleeper! Besides, I didn't know it was my job to get you up! What do you think I am, an alarm clock?!?"

"It would really help!"

She rushed a little more.

"Flaky, wait!" said Alpha.

"What is it?" said Flaky as she stopped.

"I see something in the wave world! Put on your visualizer!" said Alpha.

"Okay!" said Flaky.

Flaky, tried to put on her visualizer, but, she noticed it wasn't there!

"What're you doing?!? Put on your visualizer!" said Alpha.

"I would if I knew where it was?" said Flaky looking around "Where is it?" she looked around some more "Oh no! Oh no!!! I didn't lose it, did I?"

"It must've fell off when you were running" said Alpha.

"Oh God no!" said Flaky.

"Well, you better go look for them!" said Alpha.

"But the meeting!"

"That can wait! Now go look for them!"

Flaky looked all over town for the visualizer. She retraced her footsteps all the way back to her house. She looked in the allyway, she looked in the garbage, she looked inside shops, she even asked people if she had seen them. Unfortunately, she couldn't find them. As she continued looking the sun slowly went down. Flaky was still looking for her visualizer.

"Oh, we've been looking all day for it" said Flaky as she sat down on a bench "Let's just give up…"

"You have to keep looking, Flaky" said Alpha "Who knows what someone can do if they found those things!"

"It's all my fault…" said Flaky "If I was more responsible, I would never have lost them… I'm so careless…"

Suddenly, a figure came over to Flaky. Flaky looked up and saw it was a green bear wearing a camo army uniform with a green barrette. He also had dog tags and the likes. He was looking at her with a smile.

"Are you looking for this?" he said. He held out his hands and showed Flaky what it was: her visualizer!

"Yes! I am!" Flaky said as she happily took them "Oh, thank you so much! I was looking all over for these!"

He laughed and said "I'm glad that they're back to their rightful owner!"

"Oh, well, thank you" said Flaky "I don't know what would happen if you didn't find them for me"

"Anytime!" said the bear.

There was a pause.

"Oh! By the way, my name is Flippy" said Flippy.

"Oh, well, I'm Flaky" said Flaky.

"Nice to meet you, Flaky" said Flippy "You looked sad. Were these important to you?"

"Yes, they were. But, I was meeting with some friends, but now, I'm so late… I don't know… they may never forgive me…"

"I see… Well, if they really are your friends, then they'd forgive you, right?"

"I… I guess you're right"

"Then, you have nothing to worry about!"

"By the way, I've never seen you around here, before"

"I don't go out very much… I don't have any friends…"

"Why?"

"It's personal"

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"It's alright"

"I just started making friends, I'm really used to dealing with them yet…"

"Oh, really. Well then, whenever you have a problem, you can come see me. I'm sure I can help you solve it"

"Really? Thank you, Flippy"

"I have to go now. Good-bye, Flaky!"

"Oh… good-bye!"

Flippy walked away.

"What was that all about?" said Alpha.

"He really was a nice person" said Flaky "I hope we see each other again"

"Well, at least you have your visualizer back!"

"You're right, but… what about the others?"

"You heard what that guy said! If they really are your friends, they'd forgive you!"

"Oh, that's right…"

"And, here they come now"

"Wh-what?!?"

Alpha was right. Giggles and her friends came up to Flaky. Giggles was furious.

"Flaky! Where were you! The meeting was long passed over!" said Giggles.

"I'm so sorry!!!" said Flaky "I didn't mean to be late!!! Honest!!! It'll never happen again!"

"Why were you late, anyway?" said Cuddles.

"I was looking for my glasses" said Flaky.

"That's the reason why?!?" said Giggles.

"Yes! They're very important to me"

"You found them in the trash!" said Giggles.

"I know, but they're very valuable! I have to have them!"

"Hmph! Well, I guess I'll take your word for it" said Giggles "I'll let it slide this time, but you have to promise not to be late again, understand?"

"Yes! I do!" said Flaky.

"Heh… she's only letting you off the hook because you're Cyber Star" said Cuddles "You're so lucky"

"Well, now that that's taken care of, I think it's time we all head home" said Giggles "I'll see you tomorrow, Flaky"

"Okay, bye" said Flaky.

They all left. Flaky started walking home.

"That wasn't so bad" said Alpha.

"Yeah… I guess so" said Flaky "What did you want me to see, anyway?"

"It was some pretty powerful EM radiation in the wave world" said Alpha "I saw it there, and was a little suspicious. It disappeared when you found out your visualizer was missing"

"Oh"

"Ah, I'm pretty sure it wasn't important! ……….. What the-?!?"

Flaky stopped and said "What is it, Alpha?"

"There it is again!" said Alpha "That EM radiation!"

"Really?" said Flaky.

"Yeah! And it's coming this way!" said Alpha.

Suddenly, something landed in front of Flaky. It was another FM-ian! This one was shaped like a yellow ball made of an electrical flame. He also had two masked side by side on each other.

"I've been looking all over for you, Alpha" said the two-faced figure.

"Gemini!" said Alpha.

"Gemini?" said Flaky.

"Yeah, he was the boss of our group" said Alpha "And let me tell you, he's one tough cookie!"

Flaky noticed she didn't even have her visualizer on and said "How come I can see him?"

"Because, his EM radiation is so powerful, he can make himself visible to anyone!" said Alpha.

"H-he's that powerful?!?" Flaky said. She gulped.

"I see you have already found yourself a host" said Gemini "Our lord and I have been very suspicious. Of your disappearance and then the rest of my comrades deleted. Was it your doing?"

"Heh… I don't know what you're talking about" said Alpha.

"You don't?" said Gemini "Then why haven't you done anything to this planet yet?"

"Listen, I do things my own way! And that's that!" said Alpha.

"Oh really? Well, it seems you're pretty close to your host…" said Gemini.

"You should know that I don't get close to anybody!!!" said Alpha.

"I see" said Gemini "You know as well as I do that there are more lonely hearts in this world. I know it. I looked. Lonely hearts that are more capable than this one"

"So?" said Alpha.

"So, I guess you won't mind if I killed her!" said Gemini "Because when I do, you'll just find another host"

"Wh-what?!?" said Flaky.

"Heh" said Gemini "Say good-bye, Earthling!!!"

Then, Gemini shot a bolt of electricity at Flaky! It got bright around her. Flaky flinched, but she felt nothing. She then looked up and saw Alpha right in front of her! He took the hit for her!

"Alpha!" she cried.

Alpha fell to the ground.

"I was right… you really have betrayed us…" said Gemini "You throw your life away for this foolish little thing…"

"Listen, you!" said Alpha "This porcupine is very important to me! I won't let you harm her!"

"Then, you must be Cyber Star!" said Gemini.

"Wh-what?!?" said Flaky "How did you-"

"I know, I've been watching you" said Gemini.

"Alpha! We have to wave change, now!" said Flaky.

"Can't… to weak to" said Alpha.

"Alpha" said Gemini "If you really care about this poor pathetic porcupine, then I'll kill you both!"

Gemini was getting ready to fire a shot until a voice stopped him.

"GEMINI, STOP!!!" said the voice "If we're going to delete Cyber Star, I want to delete her properly!"

"Are you sure?" said Gemini "After all we went through?"

"Trust me, Gemini" said the voice "It's much more appeasing that way"

"I see" said Gemini "So be it" he turned to Alpha and Flaky "It seems like it's your lucky day. You may rest for now, but the next time we meet, you had better be ready!"

Gemini disappeared. Flaky went to help Alpha.

"Alpha? Why did you do that?" said Flaky "You didn't have to! Gemini was right! There are more lonely hearts! You didn't have to save me! I'm not worth it!"

"I wouldn't say that!" said Alpha "You're the most important thing to me…"

"Alpha…"

"You see, back on my planet… I was like you. I had no friends… no allies… I was all alone. I thought I didn't need them. I thought I was fine by myself. When I went to Earth to help Gemini, I thought I could do it by myself… Then, you came along. At first, I thought I could handle you alone. But… after all we went though… I kind of changed………… Remember when we first learned of Mega Man's true identity? Well, before we left… Beta spoke to me…"

"_I know what's happening, Alpha. Her sense of right is rubbing off on you. You want to protect this place as much as she does!_" he remembered Beta say.

"I didn't want to admit it at the time… but… he was right" said Alpha "I did want to protect this place… Why? Because of you! I tried to control you, Flaky… I really tried… but, I couldn't… and I didn't know why… but, now… I understand why… It was because you wanted to protect… rather than destroy… you wanted to do the right thing… you never wanted to hurt anybody… that's why I couldn't control you…"

"… Alpha…"

"Flaky… I also developed something I never thought I would… You may not think of me the same way but…… I consider you my friend…… My first friend… my only friend…"

"… Alpha…" Flaky was touched by this. Tears started to roll down her face.

"You matter so much to me… that's why you're worth it to me…"

"Hey! Are you alright?" said a voice. It was Flippy!

"Flippy!" said Flaky.

Flippy ran over to her as fast as he could and said "I heard a loud noise over here. I wanted to see if everything was okay!"

"Yes… I'm… I'm alright…" said Flaky.

"Are you crying? What's wrong?" said Flippy.

"Oh! I-it's nothing…" said Flaky as she whipped away her tears.

"Oh… well, thank goodness you're alright, Flaky" said Flippy "That would've been a bad day for me"

"Don't worry, I'm alright" said Flaky.

"Could I walk you home?"

"Oh… of course you could…"

Flippy helped Flaky up and they walked to Flaky's house. Along the way they talked. Flippy was an interesting person to Flaky. He was so nice to her. She enjoyed being around him, almost as much as she enjoyed being around Mark. As they walked, it started to get dark. It slowly changed into night and the stars filled the sky again. The moon rose above them to light the way for them. It was truly a beautiful night. The two talked all the way to her house.

"Well, this is it…" said Flaky.

"Wow, this is a really nice looking place" said Flippy.

"Thank you for walking me home" said Flaky.

"Anytime!" said Flippy "I'm glad to help someone as nice as you"

Flaky smiled.

"Well, I have to get going now" said Flippy "So… good night…"

"Good night, Flippy" said Flaky "And thanks again!"

Flippy smiled and walked away.

Flaky went inside and shut the door behind her. She went up to her room to go to bed. But then, she looked into her transer.

"Hey, Alpha, are you alright?" said Flaky.

"Yeah… I'll live" said Alpha "I just need to rest for a while"

Flaky smiled.

"……. Thank you… Alpha…" she said.

"…….. heh… Don't mention it…" said Alpha.

Flaky went to bed and went to sleep. She could never thank neither Flippy nor Alpha enough for what they've done for her. She didn't know until now, but, she had a feeling that Alpha cared for her and this planet. Yet, she knew that she had to face Gemini again. But when she did, she had to be sure that she was ready. Can she and Alpha defeat Gemini once and for all?


	9. The Twin Sparks

Part IX: The Twin Sparks

Over the next few days, Flaky spent much of her time visiting Flippy. She really liked him and he was very kind to her. She told him that she, too, was lonely, but, was starting to open up to people. Flippy was glad. Despite not having any friends, Flippy was a kind and friendly person towards Flaky. She didn't know why he didn't have any. Yet, every moment she spent with Flippy was a happy one.

Flaky was in the park with Flippy talking with him. It was in the middle of the afternoon and was a sunny day.

"And no matter how hard I try, I just can't get rid of this dandruff…" said Flaky.

"I don't think you should" said Flippy "It's kind of become a unique part of you. Besides, you look really nice with it"

Flaky blushed and said "Oh… thank you…"

"Flaky, you are a very interesting porcupine" said Flippy "I like you a lot"

"Yes, but, you're kind of withdrawn a lot. Why is that?" said Flaky.

"Well… it's hard to say, really" said Flippy.

Flippy was silent.

"Flaky… I like you a lot…" said Flippy "But… I don't want you to get too close to me…"

"Why?" said Flaky.

"It's nothing against you!" said Flippy "I think you're a wonderful girl. It's me"

"Is there something wrong?" said Flaky.

"Well, I can't really tell you" said Flippy "It's something that… well… you're better off not knowing…"

"Oh… well, I understand" said Flaky.

"Really?" said Flippy.

"Yes. After all, we all have something that we won't tell anybody" said Flaky.

"Yes, but, mine is more… er… strict"

"Why is that?"

"Well… let's just say… I'm… er… looking for someone…"

"Who?"

"Oh… I doubt you would know this person… Just don't worry about it…"

"Don't worry, Flippy. I promise I will never touch on the subject"

"Thank you, Flaky. You're a lot more understanding than others that I've met"

"Really?"

"Yes. You respect people's privacy. It's a really good trait"

"I don't want to hurt anyone. That's all"

"Well, I have to get going. There's something I have to do"

"Oh… Okay, well, I guess we'll see each other again, right?"

"Of course!"

Flippy walked off.

"Yo, Flaky, you feeling okay?" said Alpha.

"Oh… yeah! I'm fine!" said Flaky.

"Just wondering…" said Alpha "You see this guy a lot. But he leaves so much…"

"Maybe he has important things to do"

"Yeah… I guess so… still I want to find out what he's holding back"

"Alpha! You know that's his business!"

"I'm just wondering's all…"

Flaky started to walk home.

"Hey, Flaky, have you noticed that Gemini hasn't shown up since a few days ago?" said Alpha.

"You're right!" said Flaky "He did say we would meet again"

"Well, I don't feel very comfortable about the fact that he hasn't shown up yet" said Alpha "Maybe he just figured he's no match for us and ran!"

"I doubt that… Maybe he's just waiting for the right time" said Flaky "You can't be too careful. Speaking of Gemini, how are you feeling?"

"Better than ever!" said Alpha "I feel like I could take on a hundred FM-ians!"

"That's good" said Flaky "Because we have to be ready in case he does show up"

Flaky got home and went inside. She decided to rest there for the day.

Meanwhile:

Flippy was standing in a junkyard. It was a cold dark and lonely place. There was no one around. No sound that could be heard except the wind wheezing through the piles and the trash compactor doing its job in the distance. It wasn't the best place to be, yet Fippy did not seem to mind it. He was talking to someone.

"Can I talk to you?" said Flippy.

"Why of course you can" said a voice "I'm always available"

"Listen, I know that we must stay apart from people because you don't like others at all, but…"

"Yes. I do! I hate everyone! They cannot live while I am!"

"Yes, I'm aware of that… but… I… I met someone the other day…"

"You did?!?"

"Yes. I like her a lot! She's very kind and sweet and… well, I've been thinking…"

"You want to make another friend?!? You know what I said about them!"

"I know… but please… can I at least have this one. I really like her very much!"

"I don't care how much you like her!"

"Please! I've been seeing her every day! But, something's in between us… I… I want to tell her our secret!"

"You what?!?"

"I beg you! She deserves that much!"

"Grrr… and what would the name of this… friend… be?"

"Flaky! Her name is Flaky!"

"Flaky, eh? … hmmm…"

There was a pause……

"Very well then" said the voice "I suppose I could let this… friend of yours slide…"

"You mean it? You mean I can tell her!"

"You can tell her everything…. Heh heh heh…"

"Thank you! I'll meet her first thing tomorrow!"

"Heh… I'm sure everything will turn out just fine…"

The next morning:

The sun rose up bright and warm through Flaky's window. Flaky slowly awoke.

"Morning" said Alpha.

"Good morning, Alpha!" said Flaky.

"Well, you seem to be in a good mood today!" said Alpha.

"That's because I know I'm going to see Flippy again" said Flaky.

"Geez! Calm down, at least get some breakfast first!" said Alpha.

"Yes, of course I will"

Flaky rushed downstairs to eat breakfast. She quickly ate it and rushed to the door. When she opened it, to her surprise, Flippy was there. He had his hand raised as if he was about to knock on the door.

"Flippy! What a nice surprise!" said Flaky "I was about to go out to see you"

"Well… here I am!" said Flippy.

"What brings you here?"

"Well, there's something I want to talk to you about"

"Okay, what is it?"

"First, I need to take you somewhere"

"Alright. I'm ready to go"

"Then, let's head out"

Flippy lead Flaky through town. He seemed to know where he was going. Flaky decided not to ask him about what it is he wanted to talk about. She was sure he was taking her there for a reason. Finally, he led her into a place she had never been to before. It was a junk yard just outside of town. It was kind of a scary place to her. No one was there. Flippy led her into an isolated place deep inside the junkyard.

"Flippy, why did you bring me here?" said Flaky.

"I wanted to talk to you in a place where no one could hear us" said Flippy "This place is the best place I can think of whenever I need some time alone"

"Oh… so what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Well… it's something I've been keeping from you since we first met. Something I've been keeping from everyone…"

"Okay… what is it?"

"I… I have…" he took a deep breath "I have a split personality"

"A split personality?!?" said Flaky.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Alpha.

"Basically, it's when someone's mind is split in two, like two minds in one body!" said Flaky.

"Wow… that's weird…" said Alpha.

"What's your other personality like?" said Flaky.

"You wouldn't want to meet him at all!" said Flippy "I call him Black and he calls me White. Black and I are linked almost. He feels everything that I feel and visa versa. He and I share pain. But, black is different from me… much different. He hates people. He hates them with all his heart! He also keeps me away from people. He doesn't want me to make friends… every time I do… he… he kills them… coldly and heartlessly…"

"Wh-What?!?" said Flaky.

"Oh, but don't worry!" said Flippy "I talked to him last night! He said I could be friends with you! He said it was okay to tell you our secret. So, we can actually be friends……… huh? AGH!!! N-NO!!!"

"Flippy, what's wrong?!?" said Flaky.

"I don't like this!" said Alpha.

Suddenly, Flippy's face changed from a pleasant friendly face, to a dark unpleasant one and said "Heh… heh… got you where I want you!" his face changed friendly "B-black! What are you doing?!? You said you wouldn't do this! You promised!" his face changed dark "White, did you think I would allow you to have friends!" his face changed friendly "You… you tricked me! Why?!? Why did you build my hopes up?!? Why?!?" his face changed dark "White, you idiot! Don't you realize who she is?!?" his face changed friendly "Yes! She's my friend! Right?" his face changed dark "Wrong!!! She is Cyber Star!!!" his face changed friendly "Wh-what?!? N-no! That's not true! Is it, Flaky?"

"I… I…"

"She's stuttering!!!" said Flippy while his face was dark "That means it is true!" his face turned friendly "No… no… this can't be… my friend… I… I can't believe I… no…"

"Flippy? Why?" said Flaky "Why are you looking for Cyber Star?"

"Heh… I'll tell you why!" said Flippy as his face was dark "It's time!!!"

Suddenly a figure appeared before them: Gemini!

"G-Gemini?!?" said Flaky.

"Ah, Black, I see that you found her" said Gemini "At last, we're ready to delete her properly, just like you wanted!"

"Flippy… how… how could you!" said Flaky.

"Get a hold of yourself, Flaky!" said Alpha "He's one of the bad guys!"

"Your heroic days are over, Cyber Star!" said Flippy while his face was dark "Gemini! Let's get rid of this pest!!!"

"Yes, of course!" said Gemini.

Suddenly, Gemini dove into Flippy. He changed and two figures appeared before her. One was wearing white tights and armor with a white helmet, the other was dressed the exact same only he was black.

"Prepare yourself, Cyber Star!!!" said the one in black "You are about to face the wrath of Gemini Spark!!!"

"Flippy! Why didn't you tell me? Why?" said Flaky.

"I'm sorry, Flaky…" said White Gemini Spark "I wanted to protect you… I didn't want you to get hurt… but it was unavoidable… as it turns out… you were the one I was looking for… all along… I was looking for Cyber Star… now I have no choice but to fight you…"

"You can't!!!" said Flaky as tears streamed down her eyes "You can't fight!!! We're friends!!!"

"We're not friends, Flaky! We're enemies!" said White Gemini Spark "And therefore… we must destroy each other!"

"Yes, you heard him!" said Black Gemini Spark "If you think you are really that powerful, then wave change!"

"I… I can't… I don't want to hurt you, Flippy!" said Flaky.

"WAVE CHANGE!!! DO IT OR ELSE!!!" said Black Gemini Spark.

"Flaky… If you don't wave change… then I will kill you…" said White Gemini Spark "… I'm sorry…"

Flaky couldn't believe this. Flippy, the one who was so nice to her, was threatening to kill her. She had no choice.

She held her transer high in the air and said "EM WAVE CHANGE!!!"

Flaky transformed into Cyber Star.

"I really don't want to do this, Flippy!" said Cyber Star "Please! Let's stop this!"

"Don't talk anymore, White! We've spent far too long looking for her, now, all our hard work is paid off!" said Black Gemini Spark.

"Flaky… please… don't hold back!" said White Gemini Spark.

Cyber Star didn't know what to do. She was fighting Flippy! Two of them!

Black Gemini Spark dashed to Cyber Star and slashed. Cyber Star jumped out of the way, but White Gemini Spark came behind her and punched her to the ground. Cyber Star slowly got up, but, Black Gemini Spark came and threw a punch at her… literally. She fell down again. Cyber Star got up and hesitantly fired at them. Aiming for Black but not White. While she was focused on Black, White appeared behind her and smacked her down.

"Why don't you fight?" said White Gemini Spark "I've seen you fight! You're better than this!"

"I don't want to hurt you!" said Cyber Star.

"Flaky! You have to!" said White Gemini Spark "If you don't, we'll delete you! Right here! I will do it!"

"Flippy! Please!" said Cyber Star.

"I've heard enough of your begging!" said Black Gemini Spark appearing beside her and hitting her down "White, if she isn't going to fight, then we might as well finish her!!!"

White said nothing.

"F-Flippy…" said Cyber Star.

"… Very well then…" said White.

"FLIPPY!!!" said Cyber Star.

The two got together side by side. They put their fists together and launched a powerful electric bolt from their combined fists. It hit Cyber Star and she flew a few feet away and down to the ground. She slowly tried to get up. She couldn't believe that the Flippy she knew… the Flippy who was nice to her… didn't even hesitate to kill her…

"Hm… she's still alive…" said Black Gemini Spark "She's pretty strong…"

White Gemini Spark said nothing.

"Flaky! Get focused now! They'll kill you!!!" said Alpha.

Cyber Star couldn't take it anymore. She was crushed completely. She couldn't handle the facts. She knew she couldn't fight anymore.

"… Pulse me out…" said Cyber Star.

"What?!? Now?!? In the middle of a fight?!?" said Alpha.

"I SAID PULSE ME OUT!!!" said Cyber Star.

Alpha hesitated, but he did as she said and pulsed her out.

"… She fled…" said Black Gemini Spark.

White Gemini Spark said nothing.

"Hmph! I guess we won't be dealing with her anymore!" said Black Gemini Spark "She's too heartbroken to do anything!"

"… Flaky…"

"Would you rather have killed her, instead?"

"No… I… I'm glad she's alive… but…...... I really think I hurt her…"

"Don't go crying about it! Our job with her is over! We can now do as we please around here!"

White Gemini Spark said nothing.

Later on that day:

Flaky looked out of her window in her room. She couldn't stop thinking about Flippy. She refused to go outside and face him again. After all they went through together, now it was over…

"Hey, Flaky, you okay?" said Alpha.

Flaky said nothing.

"Listen! You can still go out and fight him"

Flaky still said nothing.

"You know you can't stay silent to me"

Yet again, Flaky said nothing.

"Come on, Flaky. Everyone's probably wondering what's going on with you!"

"I don't care what everyone thinks" she finally said.

"You don't?"

"No! I don't!"

"So, you're not talking to them?"

"No! Not ever!" she sighed "This is exactly what I was afraid of! Why I kept to myself! I was so fine by myself. I can't believe I was stupid enough to actually get close to people! I didn't want to, but I did it! I still did it! And now look what happened! I'm not going to talk to them! Not to them, not to anyone! I'm not making the same mistake I just made again!"

Alpha emerged from her transer and said "Well, if that's the case, I'm outta here!"

"Alpha?"

"You heard me! If you're done with people, then that must mean you're done with me too! Geez! I really thought you changed! But, no, you just want to revert back to little Miss Lonely and ignore the world! Good luck with life! See ya!"

Alpha went through the wall and flew off.

"Alpha…"

Flaky looked out the window as he flew out of sight. Where he went, she didn't know. But, she still didn't care. Things were going fine for her until he showed up. She was actually glad she left.

"… Who needs friends anyway…" she said to herself.

As the heartbroken Flaky looked out the window, she started to regret the things she's done in the past. She also thought of Flippy and what he's doing. Little does she realize that Gemini Spark is on the lose wreaking havoc among the world. Is this really the end of Cyber Star?


	10. Companionship

Part X: Companionship

Three days has passed since Cyber Star fled from Gemini Spark. Flaky still hasn't left the house. She didn't want to face the world, most of all Flippy. Alpha had finally left her… but she didn't care. Her life turned the wrong way when he came anyway. She sat on the couch watching the news.

"And so, once again, the twin terrors strike another town. Thousands of people died" said the newscaster "Many survivors are wondering where is the mysterious heroin known as Cyber Star? Many have speculated that she has retired at this last minute. Yet, her disappearance is still widely speculated to-"

She turned off the television. She did not want to hear the name Cyber Star again. She slowly rolled over and tried to take a nap since she had nothing better to do. Suddenly someone knocked on her door. She tried to ignore it, but the knocking got more ferocious. Then, the knocking stopped and was replaced by Giggles' voice.

"Flaky!!! We know you're in there!!! Come out this minute!!!" she said.

Flaky tried to at least pretend to sleep.

"Don't you dare, pretend to sleep on us!!! We know you're awake!!!" said Giggles.

Flaky gave up and walked to the door.

"What is it now?" said Flaky.

"Flaky! You have been absent for the past three days with no explanation!" said Giggles "Therefore, I have gathered everyone to try to get you out. I even got Mark with us!"

"Flaky, please come out!!!" said Cuddles.

"Yeah!" said Toothy "You can't stay in there forever!"

"No!" said Flaky "I'm not going out! I never will! Okay?!? So just leave me alone already!!!"

"What?!?" said Petunia "We just got you out of your shell and you enjoyed it! And now you want to go back in? What's the matter with you?!?"

"Flaky, we're all worried about you" said Mark "You have to at least give us an explanation"

"Listen! Please! Just go away!!! All of you!!! I don't want to see anyone!!!" said Flaky.

Giggles sighed and said "Flaky-"

"GO!!!!" said Flaky.

"Well!" said Giggles "If you put it that way then, come on, guys, let's not worry about Flaky anymore. In fact, let's just forget she exists! Come on!"

They all walked away. But Toothy turned around and said "What about Cyber Star? Does this mean you're gonna quit being Cyber Star"

"Yes, Toothy!" said Flaky "There is no more Cyber Star! Just forget about her!"

"But she was the best!" said Toothy "She would never do something like this!"

"She just did! Now go away!!!" said Flaky.

Toothy ran off. Yet, Mark stayed behind.

"Flaky, listen" he said "We all are wondering what happened to you. You used to be so nice… now… you changed…"

"It's none of your business, Mark. Now will you please leave?" said Flaky.

"No, I won't" said Mark "I'm not giving up on you that easily"

"Why… why won't you go away?"

Mark sighed, put his back against the door and said "Because you're my friend that's why…" Flaky, ironically, put her back against the door "In fact… you're the first friend I ever had. Everyone else just rejected me, but you… you didn't. You reached out to me. You asked me if you could be my friend. I would never forget that. I would never throw that away"

"… Mark… I'm sorry… But, I can't go on like this…"

Mark sighed, looked at the sky and said "Could you at least let me in and tell me why you're being this way?"

Flaky didn't answer. Mark stood there for a few seconds. Then, he got off the door and started to leave. Then, the door opened behind him. He turned around and saw Flaky standing there. She didn't look nor acted like it, but, she wanted him inside. Mark turned around and walked towards the door and she let him inside.

The two sat at the kitchen table on either side. Flaky was staring at the floor, and Mark was staring at Flaky. They were both looking for the right words to say.

Mark cleared his throat and said "So… what happened?"

"Hm?" said Flaky "Well… I… It's someone I know…"

"Who?"

"Flippy… his name is Flippy… I met him a few days ago. He was so nice to me, so friendly. He was a great person. I started seeing him every day afterwards. And every day, I looked forward to seeing him again. But three days ago…"

"Yes?"

Flaky hesitated but said "Three days ago, he took me to a junk yard to tell me his secret. He had a split personality. His white side, the one I knew so well and his black side. His black side was very different from his white. His black side was a very bad person. He disliked people and… whenever his white side made friends with someone, his black side killed them"

"Oh… I see…"

"That's not all. Flippy was looking for someone. He never told me who it was. He never thought… but… Mark… I learned that… Flippy can wave change!"

"Wave Change?"

"Yes, and his partner is Gemini!"

"Gemini? Beta told me about him"

"Yes… and… well, it turns out… Flippy was looking for me! For Cyber Star! He wanted to destroy her! When he found out about it… he wave changed into Gemini Spark and… he… he forced me to fight him… It was so painful, Mark… I couldn't take it anymore. He was strong, yet, I didn't want to hurt him. He was bent on killing me, though… Flippy, the one who was so nice to me. I pulsed out and… well, here I am. Now, I don't want to go out to face the world… even Flippy…"

"Ah… so, where's Alpha?"

"He wouldn't put up with me anymore, so he left…"

"He did, did he?"

"So, now you know, Mark… now you know why I don't want to go out to the world… I don't want to get hurt again. I don't want to hurt people"

"And how do you think Flippy feels?" said Mark "If he really did care about you, then it must be very painful for him. I think, if he really did, he would've wanted you to run away so that you wouldn't get hurt anymore. In order to do that, he had to push you and push you and push you, until you couldn't take it anymore. You probably are strong enough to take on Gemini Spark. I know you are. But, you shouldn't be sad about Flippy. Because, you may not know it, but, you've had so many supporters. Giggles and her friends supported you even before you actually became friends with them. They didn't want to admit it, but, they were really concerned about you. They wanted to be your friends. You also have my support. Because, without you, I wouldn't know what it feels like to have someone to care for me, to be there for me, and for me to care about them. And Alpha… even Alpha supported you…"

"Alpha? ……" Flaky remembered Alpha "…… Alpha……" Suddenly she burst into tears and said "Oh, Mark… I've been so stupid! I… I didn't realize until now… Alpha… he… he did support me!" Mark got up and went over to Flaky to comfort her "He… he saved my life the other day. He said… he said that I was a real friend to him… his only friend and I… I… I just made him leave… leave as if I didn't care about him… Some friend I am… I'm such a jerk!"

"Flaky…" said Mark

"And you, Mark" she said "I've been a jerk to you, too! I know that you've been rejected from the world. I guess I'm no different! I just treated you like everybody else did, like a worthless nobody!" she embraced Mark and cried into his shoulder "I've been terrible to you… I'm sorry, Mark… I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, Flaky" said Mark as he pulled her off his shoulder. He tried some of her tears and said "It's alright. I'm here for you. That's what friends do, they stick out for each other. That's what I think"

Flaky smiled and said "… Thank you, Mark… Thank you so much…"

Mark smiled back and said "I'm just glad we're friends again, right?"

Flaky nodded.

"Now, you know what you have to do, right?" said Mark.

"Yes, I do! But first, I have to find Alpha" said Flaky "I have to apologize"

"Don't apologize, just show that you care"

"I'll go look for him!"

"I'll help! Two sets of eyes are better than one! Beta will even help, right?"

"You bet!" Beta said from Marks transer.

"Thank you, Mark!" said Flaky.

Mark smiled.

The three went out of Flaky's house to look for Alpha. They looked everywhere for him. They looked all over town. Flaky had her visualizer on the whole time and so did Mark. Beta looked in the wave world for him. They searched for hours. Flaky and Mark checked everywhere: the park, the stores, the city, the space museum, the library, the construction lot, everywhere. Finally, the two decided to split up to look for him.

Flaky walked along the streets. She was really worried about Alpha. She wondered if he would really forgive her. After all she said to him. Suddenly, she saw something in the allyway. It was Alpha! And he was cornered by Gemini!

"It seem you have no where to run to, Alpha!" said Gemini "That's too bad for you"

"Alright, I guess you got me trapped now!" said Alpha "Guess I have no choice but to fight you myself!"

"Ah, fighting alone?" said Gemini "That is so typical of you. Yet, you know as well as I do that I'm far more powerful than you!"

"I don't care! I'll still try!"

"Try? Yes, you may try, but you won't succeed! Not alone!"

"That may be the case. But I've always fought alone! And I always will!"

"That's not true, Alpha! You're not alone! Because I'm here for you!" said a voice. It was Flaky!

"Flaky?!? What're you doing here?!?" said Alpha.

Flaky rushed to Alpha and said "I've come to help you!"

"So, you finally decided to admit you've been a jerk, eh?"

"Yes, I've been a jerk. A big jerk. However, you saved my life! And now, I remember it. Can you forgive me?"

"Forgive you?!? Are you crazy?!? Just take action! That's what I do!"

Flaky smiled.

"How touching!" said Gemini "It's so sad to see me do this. Fortunately, I don't seem to care!"

"Alpha! We have to wave change!" said Flaky.

"I thought you'd never say that!" said Alpha.

Flaky got ready and said "EM WAVE CHANGE!!!"

Flaky changed into Cyber Star.

"Heh… what a surprise" said Gemini "I'd love to stay for this reunion, but I have some business to take care of! I'll leave you with a little present. Ta!"

Suddenly, EM viruses appeared all around them and Gemini left.

"Flaky, you know what you're doing, right?" said Alpha.

"Yes! I'm ready!" said Cyber Star "We'll delete these viruses and go after Gemini!"

"That's the spirit!" said Alpha.

Cyber Star fired Alpha at the EM viruses. They were deleted and some of them went after her.

"Get me some battle cards, Alpha!" said Cyber Star.

"Coming up!" said Alpha.

Cyber Star looked in her left hand and got out the bomb card and inserted it into Alpha. A fire bomb appeared in her hand and she threw it at more viruses. She got the lance card and inserted it into Alpha. She then fired and electric ball at the viruses and deleted them. Cyber Star shot the rest.

"That was flawless!" said Alpha "They didn't see it coming!"

"Now, there's one thing left to do" said Cyber Star "… Gemini Spark…"

Alpha nodded and said "The fastest way to him is through the wave world"

"Then let's go!" said Cyber Star.

Alpha sent Cyber Star to the wave world where she flew through. She looked for Flippy. She went all the way back to the junk yard and she found him standing in the middle of a bunch of piles. She jumped off the wave world and in front of him. Flippy was surprised to see her.

"Flaky?!? What are you doing here?!?" said Flippy "I thought I scared you off!"

"Where is your black side? I want to talk to him!" said Cyber Star.

"Wh-what?!? Why would you want to talk to him?" said Flippy. Suddenly his face changed and he said "Heh… heh… It doesn't matter, White, if she wants me then so be it!"

"Black Flippy!" said Cyber Star.

"So, you're back, Cyber Star" said black Flippy "I was wondering if you would ever show up again"

"I know Gemini is here!" said Cyber Star "Tell me where he is so I can delete him!"

"Heh… be my guest!" said black Flippy "I'll call him for you!" he turned around and said "GEMINI!!!"

Gemini appeared before them and said "I'm here, Flippy, what is it?"

"Wave change with me!" said Black Flippy "Apparently, Cyber Star wants us to finish the job!"

"So be it" said Gemini.

He dove into Flippy and he became Gemini Spark again.

"Flaky, why are you doing this?" said White Gemini Spark "You know you can't win"

"Yes I can!" said Cyber Star "Even though I'm fighting you, I know there's good in you! You showed it to me! And I'm going to prove it somehow!"

"Flaky… you should have stayed away" said Flippy "I don't want to hurt you!"

"Neither do I" said Cyber Star "But, there are some things I have to do" she aimed Alpha at them "I'm not afraid anymore! I'm going to stay and fight!"

"She really does want to die!" said Black Gemini Spark "Very well then, Cyber Star, we'll gladly delete you!"

"……. Flaky…" said White Gemini Spark.

Cyber Star and Gemini Spark charged at each other. Cyber Star jumped over them just as Black was about to slash at her. She landed behind him, but White appeared behind her. Cyber Star quickly turned around and shot him! Black charged at Cyber Star, but she jumped high in the air and Black collided into White. Cyber Star flipped over and shot them both while still airborne. She landed a few feet away from them.

Black got up and said "Very good, Cyber Star. I must confess, your skills are impressive. However, we've just been going easy on you! White, let's get her!"

White said nothing, but he obeyed.

The two split up in the junk yard. Cyber Star decided to chase after Black, but she remained on the alert in case White attacks her from behind again. She shot at Black but he rolled behind a large pile of junk. Cyber Star quickly ran around it, but he wasn't there. Then, Black, who had jumped in the air, came down on her and punched her to the ground. Cyber Star rolled backwards to get up and she fired at Black, but he disappeared. Then White appeared behind her and slashed her. Cyber Star fell over.

"Why do you fight, Flaky?" said White "I don't want to hurt you. You must understand that the only way to avoid this is to surrender!"

"I will never let Gemini destroy this world!" said Cyber Star "Flippy, you don't have to do as Black says! He's not in control of you, you are!"

White then shot a punch at her. Cyber Star quickly dodged it and said "You don't have to do this, Flippy. You can fight for justice, like I do!"

"I have to listen to Black!"

"No you can't! He's evil! Gemini is evil! You're not evil! You can fight them!"

"I have not choice! If Black dies, I die, too!"

"That doesn't mean you have to listen to everything he says!"

Black appeared behind her, slashed her and said "Enough of this! White! You know that we have to destroy her!"

"Fine! I was in the process of that!" said White.

He shot another punch at her, but Cyber Star pulled up her shield and defended against it. She turned around and shot at Black and then ran to take cover behind a pile. Gemini Spark started to run towards it.

"Alpha! I need some battle cards!" said Cyber Star.

"Here you go!" said Alpha.

Cyber Star picked the lance battle card and inserted it into Alpha. She jumped from behind the pile. Gemini Spark got close enough to her and she impaled him with the lance. Both Gemini Sparks flew backwards. Cyber Star got the fire sword battle card and inserted it into Alpha. She charged towards them. Black retaliated by throwing a punch at her, but the moment it reached her, she vanished! She quickly appeared behind them and hit them with one slash.

Black quickly got up and rushed towards Cyber Star. He slashed at her, but she dodged it. Suddenly, White came behind her and grabbed her. He threw her into a pile. Cyber Star quickly recovered and inserted the gatling gun battle card into Alpha and fired at Black. Black fell over. White then threw a punch at her, but she sidestepped and fired at him. White dodged it by jumping on top of a junk pile, Black did the same on a junk pile next to it. Cyber Star then jumped on a junk pile in front of them.

"Give up, Cyber Star! There's no way you can win!" said Black.

"I will never give up!" said Cyber Star "Not until Gemini is deleted once and for all!"

"The only one who will be deleted is you!" said Black.

"Flaky, please stop doing this…" said White.

"Flippy! I'm doing this for you!" said Cyber Star "I ran away last time because I didn't want to fight you. But now, I know that I have to fight you in order for you to see the light!"

"See the light?!?" Black laughed "He obeys only one! Me! I control him! He does what I say. He's too kind hearted to do otherwise!"

"Then, I'll keep fighting until you stop!" said Cyber Star.

The three of them jumped in the air and fought. Cyber Star dashed to Black, twirled around and kicked him. White came up behind her and slashed her. Cyber Star fell a little, but she landed on a junk pile and jumped again. She fired at White. Black appeared behind her and threw a punch at her, but she dashed upward and fired at him. Black dodged it and slashed at her. Cyber Star dodged it, grabbed Black and threw him at White and fired at both of them. They landed on a junk pile and jumped up again.

Black, white, and red streaks filled the sky as they kept going at each other. None of them would give in. When they fell, they jumped back up. Cyber Star kept fighting them. She knew she had to defeat them.

Cyber Star got the sword battle card, inserted it into Alpha and a blade came out of his mouth. She dashed to Black and slashed at him. Black defended himself with his arm. White then came up behind her. Cyber Star quickly shoved Black away and slashed White down to the ground. Black got ready to slash at her, but she turned around and defended herself. The two got into a lock for a few minutes until they broke away from each other. They both fell to the ground and landed.

All three of them collapsed on the ground breathing heavily. They stared at each other. All three of them were too tired to move.

"Well, Cyber Star…" said Black "You certainly are skilled…"

Cyber Star couldn't speak. She was too exhausted.

"Heh…" Black turned to White and said "We've managed to last this long against her. Now she's far too exhausted to fight anymore. We must use our last amount of energy and finish her off!"

Black got ready to fire a bolt of electricity at Cyber Star and said "This is the end, Cyber Star!"

White stared at the two of them.

"… F… Flippy…" said Cyber Star.

White walked up to Black. But, he did something unexpected. He got behind Black and grabbed him!

"Wh… What are you doing?!?" said Black "You're supposed to help me! We've been looking for her for far too long! You're going to throw that all away?!?"

White had a determined look on his face and said "For many years I've tried to make friends. And for many years, I watched you kill them all! I… will not… let you hurt this one!"

"Flippy!" Cyber Star was surprised.

"Flaky! You have to fire at us! Finish us off! We're too weak to take another hit!" said White "Do it! Please!"

"But, Flippy…" said Cyber Star "You'll-"

"I don't matter right now!" said White "This world would be a better place without Gemini Spark! Do it, Flaky! Do it now!"

"You can't do this, White!" said Black "You will do as I say!"

"I refuse to take orders from the likes of you!!!" said White "FIRE, FLAKY!!!"

Cyber Star got ready and aimed Alpha at Gemini Spark and fired a powerful blast at them.

Gemini Spark started exploding.

"NOOO!!!! WHITE! HOW COULD YOU?!?" said Black.

They exploded one more time. All that was left was Flippy collapsed to the ground. He looked at Cyber Star and smiled.

"… Thank… you…" he said.

He fell over.

Cyber Star laughed slightly. Then, she extremely very weak and fell over.

"Flaky!" said Alpha "Don't black out on me!" Cyber Star was losing it. Everything was going dark around her. All she could hear was Alpha's voice calling her "Flaky! Flaky!!! FLAKY!!!" then, it all went dark and his voice changed to a more calm familiar one.

"Flaky. Flaky. Wake up, Flaky!" said the voice.

Flaky opened her eyes and saw Mark. He was leaning over her and smiling.

"M-Mark?" said Flaky "Wh… where am I?"

"You're in the hospital" said Mark "I found you in the junk yard and took you here right away"

Flaky got up and saw she was in a hospital bed. She also saw that she reverted back to Flaky. She was bandaged up as well. She looked around and saw that this was a hospital.

"Glad to see you're awake, Flaky" said a voice. It was Alpha and he was floating beside her bed with his arms crossed "You were out for two straight days!"

"Two days?" said Flaky "Wh-Where's Flippy?"

"He's in another room" said Mark "His injuries were more severe than yours but, he'll be alright"

"I'm glad…" said Flaky.

Suddenly, Cuddles walked in and saw Flaky. He then received a strong expression of joy on his face. He turned around and said "Hey, guys! Flaky's awake!"

Suddenly, Giggles, Petunia, Toothy, and Sniffles stormed into the room and surrounded her bed.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright!" said Petunia "We were all worried sick!"

"Yeah! You wouldn't wake up at all!" said Toothy "You sure are a heavy sleeper!"

"Flaky! We were here the whole time!" said Giggles "We never left the hospital at all! We were here for you the whole time! We never left your side!"

"It's true, Flaky" said Mark "We were all here for you"

"You… you were?" Flaky was touched by this "After all I said to you? After I… I…"

"Hey! We're friends!" said Cuddles "We stick out for each other no matter what!"

"That's right!" said Sniffles "I didn't matter to us what you said. We still were there for you!"

Flaky started to cry.

"I… I don't deserve this…" said Flaky.

"Don't be crazy!" said Giggles "You deserve it as much as we do! You're our friend after all"

"Th-thank you… all of you!" said Flaky.

A few hours later:

Flaky finally found the strength to walk again. Though barely. But, when she did, she went to Flippy's room to see how he was doing.

When she walked in, she saw that Flippy was covered in more bandages than she was. He was awake, but he could barely move. He slowly turned his head to Flaky and smiled.

"Hi, Flaky…" he said.

Flaky smiled and said "Is this the black Flippy or the white one?"

"Don't worry" said Flippy "Black's resting now. It'll be a while before he recovers"

"Flippy… I'm so sorry that I hurt you so bad" said Flaky.

"Don't. It was necessary" said Flippy "You were great, Flaky. No matter how hard I fought you, no matter how I tried to make you surrender, no matter how much I tried to scare you away, you still fought. You still went at it. And you did it all for me"

Flaky nodded.

"Thank you, Flaky. Thank you so much. You made me realize that Black can't control me, that I control myself. That is what free will is about. From now on, I will try to stop him at whatever he tries to do… maybe someday, he'll back off… and it's all thanks to you…"

"No, it wasn't me… it was you" said Flaky "I just showed you the way"

"And I'm thankful for it. You really are a true friend…"

Flaky smiled.

Flaky and Flippy remained in the hospital for a few days to recover. Everyday, Flaky's friends came to visit her, and every day, she visited Flippy.

After a few days, the two finally recovered and went home. Flaky was so glad that she could sleep in her own bed again. Glad that she could go outside again. Glad she could be with her friends again. It was a very special night for her.

The next day:

Flaky went over to Flippy's house to visit him. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

"Where could he be?" she said.

"I don't know" said Alpha.

Flaky twisted the door knob and, to her surprise, it was unlocked! She went inside. Everything was quiet and empty.

"Flippy? Are you in here?" she said.

No answer.

She went up to his bed room. The drawers were open and empty. She looked around.

"Looks like he's not here…" said Alpha.

Then, Flaky saw something. It was a note lying on his bed. She picked it up and read it:

_Dear Flaky,_

_I'm sorry I have to do this, but there are some things that I have to do. I'm leaving this place, and I probably will never come back. I'm sorry it has to be this way, but I will never forget what you did to me! I promise I will hold our friendship close to me, even though we may never see each other again._

_Good-bye, Flaky. I will miss you._

_-Flippy_

"Wow… that's a bummer…" said Alpha.

Flaky looked at the letter. Yes, she was sad. But she wouldn't let it get to her. For she knew that someday, maybe sooner or later, they will see each other again. She knew it for a fact. She would never forget Flippy for as long as she lived. She looked out the window and smiled.

Meanwhile in space:

It was a dark, lonely room inside the vessel. The shadowy figure looked out the window down at Earth.

"So, Gemini is deleted…" he said to himself "Hmmm, this may be more tedious than I thought. It seems that I'll have to take matters into my own hands… I'll have to rid of this world myself. That includes this Cyber Star…"

Even though Cyber Star had successfully defeated all the invaders, there is still one more thing left to do. Can she defeat this shadowy figure once and for all? Or will she fail and seal the fate of the world?


	11. Doomsday

Part XI: Doomsday

A few days after Flaky recovered from her injuries:

Flaky was walking around the town. She was very happy. Now, that Gemini was finally deleted, she felt at peace.

"I sure am glad that's over!" said Flaky "Now, I think we can finally rest"

"Don't relax just yet" said Alpha "After all, there's one more mess you have to deal with, and it's far bigger than Gemini's!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You have to take out their leader now. Our lord as we called him"

"You're lord?"

"Yep! It's only a matter of time before realizes that Gemini is deleted and takes matters into his own hands"

She passed an electronics store and look at the televisions on display. Suddenly, all of them changed! They showed a picture of a shadowy figure. Little did she know that televisions from all over the world were displaying this shadowy figure. People from all around the world watched.

"People of Earth!" said the shadowy figure "I have come to you today to tell you that I plan on a full scale invasion! I come from the planet FM and we want your planet destroyed as soon as possible! I have an army ready to strike and we will show no mercy! We will start the invasion exactly twenty four hours from this point! You have until then to prepare. And this is a message to the one called Cyber Star! If you are watching this, then you know what to do. You are free to board my vessel and challenge me, assuming of course you can make it that far. Farewell!"

The televisions switched back to their previous broadcast. Everyone was in panic!

"Well, that didn't take long!" said Alpha.

"What do we do?" said Flaky.

"There's only one person who can stop him: Cyber Star!" said Alpha.

"I know…"

"Flaky!" said a voice. It was Cuddles and the others were with him!

"Flaky! Did you see it?!?" said Toothy.

"Yeah, I saw it" said Flaky.

"Well, what do we do?!?" said Petunia.

"I know! Cyber Star will help us!" said Toothy "Right, Flaky?"

"Yeah… but…"

"No buts, Flaky!" said Giggles "You're Cyber Star! You're our only hope!"

"Only you can save us, Flaky!" said Sniffles.

"But… I don't know where he is…" said Flaky.

"I do" said Alpha "I know his location"

"You do?" said Flaky.

"Yeah! I used to work for him, remember?"

"That's right!"

"What is it, Flaky?" said Giggles.

"I think I found a way!" said Flaky.

"So, are you gonna do it?" said Cuddles.

"I have no choice, guys" said Flaky "He called me out. I might as well fight… After all, no one else can save this planet…"

"Yeah! Now, that's what I'm talking about!" said Cuddles.

"I know you can do it, Flaky!" said Petunia "I believe in you!"

"You'd better prepare, Flaky" said Giggles "You need to be in top shape if you want to beat that guy!"

Giggles and her friends walked off.

"I guess I'd better get going" said Flaky.

"You'll have to wait until tomorrow" said Alpha.

"Tomorrow?!?" said Flaky.

"Yeah! You need the rest, for starters, and his vessel will be at its weakest when it appears. Then, we can board it easier!"

"… Alright" said Flaky "I'll rest for today. Tomorrow… I'll go after him… and save the world!"

"That's the spirit! Let's head home!" said Alpha.

Flaky did so and headed all the way home. Flaky prepared herself for the invasion. The world was resting on her shoulders. When the night slowly rolled over, Flaky went to bed. She rolled over and looked into her transer.

"Alpha… I'm a little scared…" said Flaky.

"Scared?" said Alpha.

"Yes"

"Of what?!?"

"Of… well… failing. What if I fail? What if the world was destroyed all because of me? What if I don't succeed?"

"Don't worry about it, Flaky. You're Cyber Star, remember?"

"Cyber Star isn't invincible, you know!"

"Still, I know we can succeed! I'm excited for it!"

"Alpha…"

"Look, you have to be brave! You shouldn't run away from this! After all, this is the big fight! A fight for earth! Everyone's relying on you! Just have faith and you'll be alright, okay?"

"Alright…"

Flaky felt a little better and went to sleep. She knew it was going to be a rough day for her tomorrow.

The next day slowly came to pass and Flaky was outside in the park, ready to take on the invasion. She looked up at the sky and saw it, clear as day. Giant ships were in the sky ready to strike. They drew closer and closer. The people have calmed down, they knew that their fate was unavoidable.

"You ready, Flaky?" said Alpha.

"Ready!" said Flaky.

"The only way to get there is through the wave world, so I'll send you there when you wave change"

"Alright, here goes"

Flaky got ready to wave change until she heard a voice say "Flaky, wait!"

It was Cuddles and the others. Mark was with them, too.

"Guys?" said Flaky.

"We came to see you off and wish you luck!" said Giggles "We're counting on you, so don't screw up!"

"You're going up there… aren't you… to put an end to it" said Mark.

"Yes, I am" said Flaky "But… I'm scared, guys. What happens if I mess up?"

"You won't!!! You're Cyber Star!" said Toothy "We believe in you!"

"Toothy's right" said Mark "You shouldn't be scared. We all believe you can do it. You've been through so much for us, and now's the time to put it to the test… to end it all. You can't back off now. Flaky, you shouldn't be scared because I know you can do it! We all have faith in you!"

"That's right!" said Cuddles "You can do it!"

"Yes! Cyber Star won't fail us! She never has and she never will!" said Sniffles.

"Good luck, Flaky! Show them who's boss!" said Petunia.

"Just… Flaky… please… come back in one piece… okay?" said Giggles.

"I promise! I'll return safe and sound!" said Flaky "Thank you all! I promise! I won't let you down!"

"Let's do this!" said Alpha.

"Right!" said Flaky.

She got ready and raised her transer in the air and said "EM WAVE CHANGE!!!"

Flaky transformed into Cyber Star and Alpha sent her to the wave world.

"Okay, now what?" said Cyber Star.

"Now, we find an area with a high frequency" said Alpha "High enough to shoot you into space"

"Where would that be?"

"The closest one is at the space center outside of the city"

"Okay, then, let's head to the space center!"

Cyber Star went down the wave world towards the city. Suddenly, she saw something fall from the sky. They were EM viruses! They looked really strong, too!

"EM viruses!" said Cyber Star.

"You don't have time to deal with them, delete them and go!" said Alpha.

Cyber Star aimed Alpha at the viruses and fired. They were deleted easily. Cyber Star continued. However, she didn't go very far until more came. She fired at them. It took a while, but they were all deleted. Then more came and immediately attacked her! She sidestepped to dodge it, and she fired at them. They continuously attacked her until she deleted them. Then, more tougher viruses took their place.

"They keep coming!" said Cyber Star "We can't keep fighting them! But if we leave, they'll cause a lot of problems"

"I'll help you with that!" said a voice from behind. It was Mega Man!

"Mark!" said Cyber Star.

"Beta sensed a lot of viruses on their way here" said Mega Man "The least we can do to help is take care of them"

"Alpha! Cyber Star!" said Beta "You both know what you have to do! You have to get to the main vessel and destroy the FM lord! Hurry! You don't have much time!"

"Right!" said Cyber Star.

"We'll take care of the viruses! Get going!" said Mega Man.

"Thank you, Mega Man!" said Cyber Star.

Mega Man aimed Beta at the viruses and fired. They were deleted upon impact. Cyber Star continued on to the Space Center. There, she felt some high frequency.

"This must be it" said Cyber Star.

"This is it" said Alpha "You'd better get ready, because we won't be coming back until we beat those guys!"

"Don't worry, I'm ready" said Cyber Star "Let's head on in"

Cyber Star looked around and saw even more viruses were coming. There were three of them, far larger than the average virus. One was made of purple flame with an evil grin on it, it also had two hands. The second resembled a raccoon with a leaf on its head. The last one looked like a black hole with sharp arm-like tentacles coming out of it.

"These viruses look tough!" said Cyber Star.

"They ain't letting you pass. If they destroy this place, there's no way you're coming back!" said Alpha.

"So I have to delete them, then" said Cyber Star.

"Looks like it" said Alpha.

"Okay! Here goes!" said Cyber Star as she aimed Alpha at the flame.

The flame virus disappeared when she shot at it. Suddenly, the raccoon virus turned into a copy of Cyber Star and slashed a sword at her! Cyber Star fell over! It went back and reverted to a raccoon again.

"Ouch!" said Cyber Star.

"Keep an eye on that one!" said Alpha.

Suddenly, Cyber Star saw the flame virus take a bomb out of its mouth and set it down over the building!

"Easy for you to say!" said Cyber Star.

She aimed Alpha at the bomb and fired at it. It was defused and was destroyed!

"Have to keep an eye on that one, too" said Alpha.

"What about the other one?" said Cyber Star.

Alpha looked at the black hole virus. It wasn't doing anything.

"He doesn't seem to be doing anything, yet" said Alpha "Still be careful, though!"

"Alright!" said Cyber Star.

She aimed at the raccoon virus, but it dodged her shots.

"I'm gonna need some battle cards!" said Cyber Star.

"Coming up!" said Alpha.

Cyber Star looked into her left hand and picked out the bubble card and inserted it into Alpha.

"This'll make him hold still!" said Cyber Star.

She fired a bubble at the flame virus. It was incased in a bubble. Cyber Star rapidly fired at it and it was deleted! Then, she inserted the flame wheel card and waited for the raccoon virus to come at her. It eventually did. It transformed into a copy of Cyber Star and swung a sword at her. Cyber Star stepped back to dodge it and she fired a flame wheel at it! It knocked it back. It reverted back to a raccoon and got up. But the wheel went back and hit it from behind and deleted it! Cyber Star caught the flame wheel.

"Great job! That leaves one left!" said Alpha.

Cyber Star aimed Alpha at the black hole and fired. Yet, all her rounds went right through it!

"What?!? Nothing?!?" said Cyber Star.

"This ain't no ordinary virus, Flaky!" said Alpha.

"Oh… no…" said Cyber Star "How do I hit it?"

"Try anything! Maybe something will happen!" said Alpha.

Suddenly the virus reached inside it and threw a ball which looked like Earth at Cyber Star. It hit her and she fell over.

"I need more battle cards!" said Cyber Star.

She looked in her hand and took out the gatling gun card. She inserted it into Alpha. Alpha turned into a gatling gun and she fired at the virus. All the rounds went through it! She tried the electric ball, it still went right though it! She tried more cards! The flame thrower, the lance, she started running out.

"Nothing's working!" said Cyber Star.

Then, the black hole started sucking in air! Cyber Star started getting weaker. Her energy was being drained! Finally, it stopped sucking. Cyber Star fell to her knees.

"Get up, Flaky!" said Alpha "He's gonna delete you! You have to think! What cards haven't you tried yet?"

Cyber Star got up and looked in her hand and saw that she hadn't used the fire sword! She took it out and inserted it into Alpha. A fire blade came out of his mouth!

"I hope this works!" said Cyber Star.

She dashed over to the black hole and slashed at it. It got knocked back! It was effective! The black hole retaliated by throwing another Earth at her. She jumped over it and slashed at the black hole as she landed! The virus was deleted!

"That did it!" said Alpha.

Cyber Star got the healing battle card and inserted it into Alpha. She recovered from her injuries.

"Now, there's one thing left to do. We go after that fleet!" said Cyber Star.

She looked around and saw something: a radio tower! It was shooting off enormous amounts of EM waves!

"There it is!" said Alpha "Our ticket to the fleet!"

"Right!" said Cyber Star "We should get going"

Cyber Star rushed to the top of the radio tower. She jumped from railing to railing all the way to the top. There were massive amounts of EM waves shooting in front of her.

"Okay, Flaky, I'm gonna reroute the waves all the way to the main vessel, all you have to do is jump in" said Alpha.

"Right! Let's go!" said Cyber Star.

Cyber Star leapt into the EM waves and shot off. She could see herself going up into outer space. She felt as if she was going faster than the speed of light! Then, she saw herself getting closer to the main vessel. The biggest ship of them all! Closer and closer, then, she stopped just outside of it. She blasted a hole in the side and dashed on in.

She landed inside. It was dark and cold. The walls were lined with purple electric energy. Small electric wire dangled from the ceiling. An unpleasant feeling filled her bones.

"Don't get scared, Flaky" said Alpha "The fate of the world depends on us"

"Before we go after the FM lord, we should stop the invasion" said Cyber Star.

"That's a good idea. It doesn't look like they've given the order to invade yet, but they're about to. If we can jam their communications, then they won't be able to give the order! All we have to do is go to the control console and destroy it!"

"Okay, lead the way!"

"You're lucky I remember this place! But you have to be careful. We FM-ians use a lot of EM viruses as our security, so be on your toes!"

Cyber Star rushed down the halls with Alpha directing her. Suddenly, an EM virus came out of nowhere. Cyber Star fired at it and deleted it. She continued on. As she met more EM viruses, she deleted them and continued.

"Turn left here and keep going straight!" said Alpha.

Cyber Star did as he said and turned left and went straight down the hall. She kept going until she reached a large room with computers and a window outside. Many FM-ians were sitting in front of the computers keeping everything in tact.

"This is it!" said Alpha "Get busy!"

Suddenly, one of the FM-ians turned around, saw Cyber Star and said "INTRUDER!!!"

The FM-ians rushed over to her and started to attack her! Cyber Star jumped out of the way, aimed Alpha and deleted one. They started to fire energy blasts at her. Cyber Star took cover behind a computer. They fired where she hid behind. Cyber Star stood up and fired rapidly. Some of her shots hit some of them and they were deleted. They fired at her and she ducked. Then she rolled behind the next computer when that computer exploded!

"Pretty persistent, are they?" said Alpha "You'd better hurry and get rid of them before they hit the alarm!"

"I need some battle cards!" said Cyber Star.

"Coming up!" said Alpha.

Cyber Star looked into her hand and got the gatling gun card. She inserted it into Alpha. She stood up and Alpha turned into a gatling gun and she fired at them. Some were deleted. Then, she took cover as more fired at her. She took out the cannon battle card and inserted it into Alpha. She stood up and Alpha turned into a cannon and she fired at them. This made a big explosion! The rest were deleted. Cyber Star got up and gave a sigh of relief.

"That was close…" she said.

"Heh… that was great is what it was!" said Alpha "Now, about the communications"

"Which one is it?"

"I don't know. Pick any one!"

Cyber Star didn't have the time and fired at all the computers. They all sizzled and exploded.

"That's one way to do it…" said Alpha.

"Now Earth is safe… for now" said Cyber Star.

"All that's left is to take out the boss: the FM lord!" said Alpha.

"Yes! Let's finish this once and for all!" said Cyber Star.

Cyber Star raced down the hall to confront the FM lord. Who is he? And will Cyber Star successfully defeat him and save the world? Will she return in one piece and see her friends again?


	12. Final Battle! Ride On!

Part XII: Final Battle! Ride On!

As Cyber Star continued on through the vessel, she knew what was ahead of her! Finally, the FM lord awaited her! After all this, it would all be over! The world would be saved! All she had to do was delete the FM lord!

Cyber Star finally stopped at a door at the end of the hallway.

"This is it, Flaky" said Alpha "You ready for this?"

"There's not turning back now, Alpha! I have to do this!" said Cyber Star "Everyone's depending on me"

"Alright" said Alpha "Let's go!"

The door opened and Cyber Star walked in. The door shut behind her.

"Welcome, Cyber Star" said a voice "Please, come in"

Cyber Star walked a little closer and saw a chair on a platform. And in front of that chair was a large window where Earth could be seen.

"I'm surprised you made it this far" said the voice.

The chair rotated around and Cyber Star saw a shadowy figure sitting inside of it.

"Nice to see you again" said Alpha "……… Dark Wave……"

Dark Wave got up and descended down the stairs. He had a very alien-like appearance. He was dark green skinned and had a coned head. He had oval dark beady eyes that stared at her. He wore a black cape around his neck. His chest was also open showing his ribs. Inside his ribs was a yellow electrical flame. He also had claws for hands as well.

He stopped and looked at Alpha and said "Ah, Alpha. So, it is true. You have betrayed us"

"Listen! This is a nice planet! I'm not letting you destroy it!" said Alpha.

"I see" said Dark Wave. He turned to Cyber Star and said "So, you're the famous Cyber Star that's been deleting my followers? I must say, I'm impressed!"

"And you must be the one behind all this" said Cyber Star.

"That is correct! You obviously heard my message"

"I sure did! Now, I'm going to stop you and save planet Earth!"

"A battle for Earth? How amusing. You are welcome to try to delete me… If you can"

Suddenly, Cyber Star felt a flood of EM radiation and was overwhelmed by it.

"He's… he's strong!" she said "I can feel his power from over here!"

"Do you fear my power?" said Dark Wave "That isn't surprising. Many people has fallen to my power. Many people like you. They all failed miserably! And now you wish to challenge me? How foolish!"

Cyber Star got up and resisted the radiation and said "Your power is great. That is true. However, I am not afraid of it! I'm not scared of you! I'm going to defeat you and save this planet that I love so much!" she aimed Alpha at him "I will not be afraid! I refuse to run away!!! I WILL NOT LOSE!!!"

"Then, you have sealed your fate!" said Dark Wave.

"Let's go, Flaky!" said Alpha "For the world!"

"Yes! Say your prayers, Dark Wave!" said Cyber Star "Your reign of terror ends here!"

Cyber Star dashed at Dark Wave! She fired at him as she passed by, but he shielded it with his cape. Dark Wave then dashed to Cyber Star and slashed her with his claws. She fell over. Then, he tried to pound Cyber Star with his claws, but she rolled over and fired at him before he did. He turned around and slashed at her. Cyber Star flew across the room. Then, Dark Wave blasted a large purple beam at her. She sidestepped and dodged it.

"He's tough!" said Cyber Star "I need some battle cards"

"Sure thing!" said Alpha.

Cyber Star looked in her hand and took out the flame wheel card. She inserted it into Alpha and fired a flame wheel. But, Dark Wave dodged it and came up and slashed Cyber Star to the floor.

"Pathetic!" said Dark Wave. Cyber Star got up and smiled "What are you smiling at?"

Suddenly, she lifted Alpha and the flame wheel hit Dark Wave from behind and she caught it. Then, she flipped on her hands and kicked Dark Wave away. She then got the gatling gun card and inserted it into Alpha. Alpha turned into a gatling gun. She fired at Dark Wave, but he disappeared. He reappeared behind Cyber Star and slashed a purple wave at her and it knocked her away. Cyber Star took out the fire bomb battle card and inserted it into Alpha. A bomb appeared in her hand and she threw it at Dark Wave. However, Dark Wave grabbed it and crushed it.

"Is that all you can do?" said Dark Wave "Well, there were many who did better than you!"

"Flaky, get focused!" said Alpha.

Dark Wave flew in on her. Quickly, Cyber Star inserted the sword battle card into Alpha and defended herself when he clawed at her. The two got in a lock. They pushed at each other continuously. Until, finally, Dark Wave shoved her away. He fired another beam at her. Cyber Star tried to roll away, but it hit her and she flew a few feet. Cyber Star slowly got up.

"Impressive, you've taken so much and yet you're still alive" said Dark Wave "That, and you continue to fight. I admire your persistence, no one has lasted this long against me"

"I'll never surrender!" said Cyber Star.

"Then you will die, instead" said Dark Wave.

He slashed another wave at her. Cyber Star quickly pulled up her shield and blocked it. She lowered it and fired at Dark Wave. He flinched a little, but he quickly recovered and slashed at her. Cyber Star jumped over him, landed behind him, and fired at his back. Dark Wave quickly turned around and slashed at her again. Cyber Star fell over.

"Alpha, more battle cards!" said Cyber Star.

"Coming up!" said Alpha.

Cyber Star quickly got out the cannon card and fired at Dark Wave. He flew across the room and slammed into the wall.

"Nice shot!" said Alpha.

Dark Wave then flew in at Cyber Star to slash her. Cyber Star sidestepped and inserted the flame sword card into Alpha. A blade of fire burst out of his mouth. She slashed at Dark Wave, but he grabbed her arm and bended it backwards. Cyber Star yelled in pain. He then twisted her arm in a way that he made her slash her own right shoulder! Cyber Star's shoulder burned with intensity! He then threw her across the room. She grabbed her shoulder with her left hand. The hand that she uses cards with.

"Flaky! I'm sending you more battle cards!" said Alpha.

She let go over her shoulder to see the cards, but it burned when she did, so she quickly grabbed it again.

"Be strong, Flaky!" said Alpha "You need to survive the pain!"

Cyber Star removed her hand and looked at the battle cards. She picked out the lance battle card and inserted it into Alpha. Dark Wave then dashed at her. She tried to raise Alpha, but her shoulder burned even more when she moved it. Dark Wave got closer. Cyber Star tried to ignore the pain and lifted Alpha. Then, the lance shot out of his mouth and stabbed Dark Wave in his exposed ribs. He cried out in pain. Then, Cyber Star tossed him aside, but this burned her shoulder worse than ever. She cried out in pain and grabbed her shoulder again, collapsing to the ground.

Dark Wave then, got up and grabbed Cyber Star by the neck.

"It's foolish to fight me" said Dark Wave "I'm far more powerful than you think!"

Cyber Star tried to get him to let go, but she couldn't.

"Fear my power, I may show you mercy" said Dark Wave "Show me your fear!"

Cyber Star weakly said "I… am not… afraid!"

She slowly raised Alpha and fired a powerful shot in his ribs. Dark Wave let go quickly and she fell to the floor. Cyber Star couldn't move anymore. She was too weak to.

"I'm sorry, everyone… I let you down…" said Cyber Star.

"Flaky! Get up! He's coming this way!" said Alpha.

"I'm sorry, Mark… I'm sorry, Giggles… I'm sorry, Cuddles… I'm sorry, Petunia… I'm sorry, people of Earth… I failed…" said Cyber Star.

Dark Wave was slowly recovering.

"I tried… I really tried… but I wasn't strong enough…" said Cyber Star.

Then, he heard Mark's voice. It wasn't real, but she could hear it in her head. As if he were talking to her.

"Don't say that, Flaky!" said Mark's voice "You're far stronger than this"

"Mark… I couldn't do it…" said Cyber Star.

"You don't think you can do it, because you think you're doing it alone!" said Mark "You're not alone! I'm here for you!"

Then, she heard Giggles voice say "I know you can do it, Flaky! So don't screw up!"

Then, she heard Cuddles voice say "Yeah, Flaky! I believe in you!"

Then, she heard Petunia's voice say "You can come back in one piece! Don't let us down!"

Then, she heard Toothy's voice say "You can't fail! You're Cyber Star!"

Then, she heard Sniffles' voice say "Don't back down! Don't give up!"

"We're all here rooting for you!" said Mark's voice "Don't say you can do it! You can!"

Then, suddenly, she felt them reach out for her! It gave her strength! But she felt another.

"Flippy…" she said.

She heard Flippy's voice say "Flaky, you've done so much for us. You can do anything if you put your mind to it. You didn't abandon me. So, I'm not going to abandon you!"

"We're lending you our strength so you can finish him off once and for all!" said Mark's voice "Do it, Flaky! Do it for us! Do it for the world!"

"Yes! I feel you!" said Cyber Star "I promise! I won't let you down!"

"Enough of this!" said Dark Wave "It's time to end this!" he got ready to fire a beam at her.

"I'm not afraid of you, Dark Wave!" said Cyber Star "Because I know I'm strong enough to beat you! And here's my proof!"

She aimed Alpha at Dark Wave. It hurt immensely when she moved her arm, but she didn't care. All she cared about was the safety of Earth! Of the people on it! The flame that came from Alpha was overwhelmingly intensified! She felt every last one of their strength feeding into her! She then fired an incredibly powerful blast at Dark Wave inside his rib cage!

"AGH!!!" said Dark Wave. Then, he collapsed. Cyber Star walked over to him. "You've won, Cyber Star… you've beaten me… to think… my reign has ended now of all times… Tell me… what is your name… your real name…"

"It's Flaky" said Cyber Star "That is my real name"

"Well, Flaky… congratulations…" said Dark Wave "You have overthrown be and deleted me. I am quite impressed. Farewell…"

Dark Wave then stared exploding. His final explosion was a big one. It knocked Cyber Star back a few feet. She got up.

"Nice job, Flaky! You beat him!" said Alpha.

"Yes… it's over… I won…" said Cyber Star.

Suddenly, there was a massive rumbling. The entire ship shook with great intensity!

"WARNING!!! WARNING!!!" said a woman's voice as the alarm sounded "POWER CORE CRITICAL!!! EVACUATE!!! EVACUATE!!!"

"Let's get out of here!" said Alpha.

"Right! Pulse me out" said Cyber Star.

"I can't…"

"What?!? Why?!?"

"Something's jamming the frequency!"

"Oh no! The communications! We destroyed it!"

"Well, ain't that ironic?"

"We have to get off!"

"Don't panic! We'll just use the escape pods and go back to Earth!"

"Okay. Where are they?"

"I'll show you the way, but, we'd better hurry, this ship could blow up any minute!"

Cyber Star nodded and she left the room. Alpha was pointing her in the direction she needed to go. Everything was exploding all around her! The ship was falling apart before her! Viruses were getting deleted as she passed them! She knew she had to get off soon. But she was so weakened by her battle, she couldn't run fast enough. Finally she got there.

"Now hurry and get inside one!" said Alpha.

"Right!" said Cyber Star.

She got close to them, but then, the entrances started to explode! The whole room started to explode! Cyber Star fled the room, she couldn't get in the escape pods.

"Now what…" said Cyber Star.

"We wait…" said Alpha "And hope we get lucky…"

Cyber Star said nothing. Everything was exploding all around her. Then it got bright!

Meanwhile back on Earth:

In the wave world, Mega Man was deleting the viruses.

"How many of these things are there?!?" said Mega Man.

Suddenly, the viruses stopped and were deleted.

"What?!? They deleted themselves?!?" said Mega Man.

"Mark! Look!" said Beta.

Mega Man looked in the sky and saw the ships retreating.

"She must have been successful!" said Beta.

"Great job, Flaky…" said Mega Man.

Giggles, Cuddles, Toothy, Sniffles, and Petunia looked into the sky. They watched as the ships started to turn around and retreat!

"Hey! They're leaving!" said Cuddles "She did it!!!"

"Alright!!!" said Giggles "I'm so happy!"

"Yeah… but, how long will it be before she comes back?" said Sniffles.

Suddenly, the biggest ship started exploding!

"What's happening to that ship?!?" said Petunia.

"Oh no!" said Giggles.

Suddenly, the ship became a bright star in the sky. Brighter than the sun even. It stayed that way for a few seconds, then slowly vanished.

"Hey… it exploded…" said Giggles.

"… but… what about Flaky?" said Toothy.

In the Wave world, Mega Man saw as the ship exploded. He stared at the sky.

"Is Flaky…" said Mega Man.

"I'm not sure…" said Beta "I can't feel her EM radiation…"

"Flaky…" said Mega Man.

Back on the ground, Cuddles fell to his knees and started to cry.

"She gave her life for us… she did…" said Cuddles.

"C-Cuddles, don't cry!" said Giggles as tears filled her eyes "You making me…" she started sobbing.

"No… Flaky…" said Petunia.

"This is it… she's gone…" said Toothy as he started to cry.

"She can't be… is she?" said Sniffles.

They all looked up into the sky and prayed. Prayed that their friend was up there. Still alive and was on her way home.

In the orbit of earth, there was a clutter of burned debris around. All that remained of the ship were scattered amongst the empty vacuum of space. Among that clutter was something. It was Cyber Star!

She was still alive, but barely. She had somehow survived the explosion. She was severely wounded all over. Her burn mark on her shoulder was getting worse. Her armor and helmet was cracked all over. A piece of her visor was chipped off. Her spandex was torn all over. She had burns all over her skin, but not as bad as the one on her shoulder.

Cyber Star looked down at Earth and saw she was slowly drifting away from it.

"I did it…" said Cyber Star "But… I guess I won't be coming back to Earth… sorry, guys… I couldn't keep that promise… I'm really sorry…"

"Hey, Flaky… it's not that bad" said Alpha "We're alive right?"

Cyber Star didn't say anything.

"Listen. Traveling around in space isn't all that bad. You get to see a lot of things that are out of this world! Eh… no pun intended…"

"I don't think it's possible to go back to Earth now…" said Cyber Star "I may never see my friends again… but… I'm glad… it's saved now… I can rest easy…"

Cyber Star looked amongst the stars wondering what would happen in the future.

Then, she saw a figure. It was a heavenly figure almost. A giant bulky figure. It had flames spouting from it. Cyber Star couldn't really make out what it truly looked like, but it's power was beyond anything she had ever felt before.

"Oh brave warrior" said the figure "You have fought bravely. But it is not over yet. You must return back from whence you came. Protect it. You are needed to"

Before Cyber Star could say anything, the figure disappeared and something smaller took its place. It slowly drifted closer to her. As soon as it got close enough, she saw what it was: an escape pod! It had somehow managed to detach itself from the ship and drifted it's way back here. Cyber Star always thought that miracles were just myths. That they were just fairy tales that someone clings onto for hope. But this changed her! This was indeed a miracle!

Cyber Star gathered as much energy that she could and floated to the escape pod. When she finally got inside, the door closed behind her and she fell over. She reverted back to Flaky. Alpha floated over to the window.

"Heh… how many times does this happen? Boy, we're so incredibly lucky!" said Alpha "I guess lucks just our bread 'n butter!"

Flaky slowly got up and looked out the window and saw Earth. The blue planet, as beautiful as ever. It was awe striking! She had never seen such beauty before. Her planet. Her home. Right before her very eyes.

"It's so beautiful…" said Flaky "I've seen Earth in pictures before… but, it's not the same as the real thing…"

"Flaky, you are one lucky porcupine to live on such a beautiful planet" said Alpha "That's why we gotta protect it, right?"

"Yes… we do…" said Flaky.

Alpha then noticed they were getting closer to the planet!

"Hey, Flaky!" he said "This escape pod is heading for Earth! Are we lucky or are we just good?"

"No… I think it's a miracle" said Flaky.

Alpha looked at Flaky. There was a few seconds of silence.

"So… when we get back… you gonna see your friends again?" said Alpha.

"I sure am…" said Flaky.

"Bet you can't wait to see the looks on their faces when you get back"

Flaky nodded and said "I'm going home!"


	13. Epilogue

Part XIII: Epilogue

As the escape pod burned through the Earth's atmosphere, Flaky wondered if her friends were worried about her. She knew that they would be very happy to see her again. She saw that she was getting closer to the ground. It got closer and closer and closer. Until, CRASH!!! It landed in the river where her favorite spot was. She climbed out of the escape pod and swam to shore. She then, climbed up the cliff and rested against the tree. She gazed up at the sky. She was home! She was home again! She never thought that being on this planet would feel so good to her! She looked up and took a deep breath of fresh air.

"I'm so glad to be home" she said to herself.

Suddenly, she heard a voice behind her.

"HEY!!! IT'S FLAKY!!! SHE'S ALIVE!!!" said the voice.

It was Cuddles! And everyone else was with him. They came rushing to her with glee.

"Flaky!" said Petunia "Thank goodness you're alive!"

"Yeah!!! We thought you were a goner!" said Toothy.

"Way to go, Flaky" said Mark "You saved us all!"

"Yeah! We were so worried, even Giggles was crying for you" said Cuddles.

"Th-that's not true!" said Giggles "I… I was worried about Cyber Star!"

"Sure you were…" said Sniffles "And you know that Flaky and Cyber Star are one in the same, right?"

"Yeah… but…" said Giggles "Well… we're happy you're alright"

"How about we take you home, Flaky?" said Mark.

"I'd love that!" said Flaky "Up there… I felt you guys. I felt you guys were with me. As if you came with me to help"

"Yep. We had faith in you, Flaky" said Mark "We knew you'd pull through for us. We all tried our best to support you. That's what we do, after all"

"Thank you, guys" said Flaky "Thank you all!"

Everyone smiled.

They all walked Flaky home so she could take a long deserved rest. It was a very happy day for everyone. Not only did Flaky save the world, but she also lived to tell about it.

The next day, Flaky went to see the doctor to see if he could treat her wounds from her battle. The doctor did so and said that she would be alright if she rested at home. So Flaky did so. She stayed at home to recover from her injuries. She didn't go outside for a while, but her friends made sure to check up on her as much as they could.

A few weeks passed by and Flaky felt a whole lot better. She decided to go out with her friends again. The only wound that remained however, was the burn on her shoulder. But it had healed much since she got it. She wore a bandage that wrapped around her torso and on her shoulder still, but she could move it without it hurting much.

Flaky was in her room when there was a knock on her door.

"I'm coming!" said Flaky.

She rushed downstairs and opened the door. Giggles, Cuddles, Petunia, Sniffles, Toothy and Mark were there to greet her.

"Hey, Flaky? You feeling better?" said Toothy.

"I sure am" said Flaky "I think I can go outside now"

"That's great, because they're opening a new store that was just built! Maybe we should go check it out!" said Cuddles.

"I'd love to!" said Flaky.

"Then, I guess we should get going!" said Toothy.

"Are you coming, Mark?" said Flaky.

"No, I've come to say good-bye" said Mark.

"Good-bye?" said Flaky.

"Yep. It's time for me to head back home. My work here is done" said Mark "But, I'll never forget this place. I'll never forget what you've done for me. I'll always remember it"

"I'll never forget you, either, Mark!" said Flaky.

Mark smiled.

"Good-bye, Mark" said Giggles "It was nice knowing you. I hope we can be friends with you, too"

"Yes. You all can!" said Mark "Well, I should be off!"

Mark started to walk away.

"Mark!" said Flaky. He stopped. "Please promise you'll come back to visit. Please?"

"Of course!" said Mark "I promise I'll come back to see you again"

Flaky smiled. Mark smiled back and he walked off.

"Gosh, what a nice guy…" said Toothy.

"Well, are you ready to go, Flaky?" said Cuddles.

"Yes! Of course!" said Flaky.

"Then let's go!" said Petunia.

The six of them walked off into town.

On top of Flaky's house, Alpha was floating above it, watching Flaky. Next to him was Beta.

"Heh… Flaky looks pretty happy now" said Alpha.

"I am sure she is" said Beta "What about you, Alpha? Are you happy?"

"Yeah… I guess"

"Well, now that the world is saved, I guess you'll be going off now"

"Heh… I don't know… I think I like this place enough to call it home"

"So you're staying?"

"You kidding?!? I'm pretty sure that if I stay with Flaky, I get a lot of excitement!"

"Well, I hope we see each other again. I can't choose your path for you, you must do that on your own"

"Yeah… I know…"

"I hope we're on good terms"

"Hey! Just because we're on the same side doesn't mean I like you!"

"I should expect no less. Well, I must be going now. Mark is my partner and I must stay with him, after all"

"Yeah… see ya…"

Beta floated off in Mark's direction. Alpha then flew down into Flaky's transer.

"You don't mind if I stick around, do you?" said Alpha.

"No, of course not, Alpha" said Flaky.

"Heh… good…" said Alpha "So… you ready to go?"

"I sure am!" said Flaky. She looked to the sky and smiled. "This new life may not be such a bad one after all…"

Flaky continued on with her new friends. Alpha remained with Flaky. And Flaky, as Cyber Star, continued to protect the world from all who wished to destroy it. Flaky looked forward to the future, and she was glad that she met Alpha. Because now, she understands that, while she can do things alone, she is much stronger if she has a few others to help her along the way. In other words, they lived happily ever after.

The

End


End file.
